


Unexpected Mutant

by captaincaitay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Love/Hate, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, SHIELD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a forced experimentation, your life is changed when the Avengers bring you in, and save your life. After the Battle of Sokovia, things begin to go awry, and you find yourself distancing yourself from the people you call your family. With no control, and Thanos’ visit threatening the human race, the fate of the world lies in the Avengers hands - but more importantly, in your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oscorp Hell

        It had been days since I had seen the beautiful rays of sunshine; felt the warmth of it hit my skin, seen a human being face to face. The details of my kidnapping were still foggy, I remembered being with my childhood friend, Harry Osborne, enjoying ourselves in the luxurious city known as New York. It had been between 5th and 6th Avenue that a large van pulled in front of us and snatched us up.  
My thoughts raced to so many people, was Harry okay? Is my family okay? What about my classes? Damn it, I only had finals left and now who knows what’s going to happen. As my mind continued to run before me with possible worse case scenarios, the lights of the room flickered on. It felt blinding, the fluorescent lights against the snow white walls made the room appear brighter than it was. In came a couple of men, one was wearing a lab coat, common for a doctor, and the other a sleek black business suit. Two more men stood at the door, holding guns. My eyes darted between all of them before finally speaking in a raspy voice, “Where am I?”

        They looked almost surprised I spoke, as they turned, I got a better look at them. The man in the suit was slightly taller than the doctor, an even skin tone (not too dark but not too pale), darker blonde hair, and glasses. He smiled at me, it was a dastardly smile, and slowly walked over, “Well Miss (y/l/n). You’re at Oscorp. We’re here to help you.”

        I slowly attempted at sitting up, before being caught by the cuffs on my wrist. I released a sigh, before realizing his hand was rubbing against my cheek. It was cold, not very welcoming, it made me want to curl against his touch. “My name is Daniel Whitehall, and these next few hours may make you hate me, but in the end you’ll forgive me.”

        After unlocking the cuffs, with a nod from his head, the two men came over to me and viscously pulled me up. I was wobbly, I could barely keep my head up from the lack of energy flowing through my body. They carried me through more hallways, and through more doors than I could count. Was I really in Oscorp? If so, where’s Harry? Why would he be doing this?

        Finally, I was brought through two singing doors, and into what looked like an..operation room. I was strapped down to a bed, and in walked Daniel Whitehall and a doctor. Machines were switched on, my shirt arms rolled up, and an oxygen mask was slipped over my mouth.  
“Hopefully your body doesn’t have the same reaction as Osborne’s did.”

* * *

  
         It was a normal day in the Stark Tower, Tony and Bruce were working in the (Hulk proof) lab. It was just another average day, monitoring anomalies, looking over genetic and radiant quantities sent from the big man on top, Agent Coulson. It was a rather quiet day, actually, and Tony felt like he was going to fall asleep on Bruce soon. Jarvis, chimed in,

        “Sir, we are detecting large amounts of radiation coming in from 54th Avenue.”

        Tony perked up, immediately standing and thumping his pen against his hand, “Fantastic! What kind? Isn’t that Oscorp Tower?”

        “Gamma, sir. And yes. “

        Tony and Bruce locked eyes, the fact that someone else is playing with Gamma radiation hits Bruce pretty hard, Tony take a sharp breath, and nods, “Assemble the team in the hanger in less than 3 minutes. Oscorp playing with that shit is no good.”

        Natasha and Clint were sparring when the alert came through, the details made Natasha question the obscure occurrence. It was going to be her first action since the whole Winter Soldier ordeal, and for it to have a deep connection to the Green Guy makes it not so fun. Clint, assessing Natasha’s facial reaction, rubbed her on her shoulder, “Let’s suit up. Sounds serious.”

        They all met in the hanger, Natasha and Clint were, of course, the pilots, and Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor were going over the details. Tony was hacking into the video surveillance, and stopped at a clip, “Looks like they brought in Little Osborne and a girl three days ago. Either one hasn’t been seen since. Dropped off in the back from public view.”

        Tony then went into the classified cameras, and stopped himself at a clip of young Harry Osborne being..well worked on. Bruce stood up, toying with his hands, “They’re injecting his body with Gamma radiation,” he observed, the other listening inventively, almost disgusted by what they were seeing. Harry’s body was rejecting it, his skin transforming, before finally the camera went out. Steve was the first to speak, “Is there a chance he’s still alive?” he questioned. Bruce nodded, “There’s a chance, but.. They’re doing it again, whatever they didn’t succeed doing with him, they’ll accomplish with her.”

        Natasha’s voice was heard over the com, “Well let’s hurry up and find her.”

* * *

 

        The pain was un-real. My body lurched, I wanted to scream, but then nothing would come out. No cries, nothing. Daniel Whitehall kept his eyes on me the whole time, and as my body filled with this pain, it filled with hatred too. It was Gamma radiation, strong and powerful. My mind could only focus on that.  
Consciousness was hard to keep up, everything started to turn blurry. I could see a commotion, Whitehall was arguing with his guards, before reluctantly leaving the room. I could see the injection was almost empty, and I could feel my heart beat slow.

        I didn’t realize someone even grabbed me.


	2. Startling Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all who have favorited, left kudos or comments on this work. I'm so glad you're enjoying! Here's the next chapter to keep you going through the week ^_^
> 
> PS- I hope getting Steve's...scent was well put in there lol

            They all split into teams of two, Steve, Nat, and Bruce in search of these lower level Hell’s, and Tony, Thor, and Clint keeping the building secure, as best they could. Upon arrival, it was confirmed that whatever was going on, most of the building had no idea Harry Osborne was taken captive in his own father’s business. After managing to get into the building, finding the lower levels wasn’t as hard as they thought, but it was huge.

            Bruce, using a portable device Tony and him designed with Bruce’s Gamma radiation algorithm, managed to navigate the lower levels easier than without. That’s one of the things Steve could admire about the genius, he did manage to keep his cool, and that’s all he cared about. Bruce turned out to be a good friend, although sometimes he didn’t really understand his science talk, he was a good guy.

            “There’s only one signature down here,” Natasha reported, “at least only one producing a signal for Bruce.”

            Steve, moving along quickly beside them shook his head, “Only one? Then what happened to the other guy?” Bruce, stopped before two doors, “Well Cap, we’ll have to figure that out later, we found the source.” Steve and Natasha nodded, and slowly pushed open the door, Bruce braced himself in the back.

            To their surprise, the only person in there was a female. Bruce quickly headed over to the bed, reading all the monitors, “Holy shit, they injected her with almost the same amount of Gamma I was exposed too.” Steve, working on getting her straps off quickly, shook his head, “If that’s true Banner, she’d be either dead or big and green. No offense”

            “Well Mr. Super Soldier, she’s neither one. Her pulse is barely there, but she is alive. It seems they injected her in multiple places at different times, giving her body more time to try and accept it.. The only problem is, that’s not all they had in there apparently.”

            Natasha, finally bothered by the amount of time they were taking, chimed in, “Fellas, we need to get the fuck out of here. We can examine her more at the Tower. Let’s go. Wonder boy, pick her up.”

 

* * *

 

            My body felt more numb than anything, the pain had resided awhile ago, and all I can see is darkness. But not in the bad way, I felt safe again, after being carried by whoever it was. They were warm, and smelled like fresh green lime with white pepper, finished with dry oak wood. It was comforting, and it was crazy you even picked up on it.

            There were conversations around you, but not a lot you could hear.

            “Alright everyone. Because her blood is all wacked out, we’re going to call her Jane Smith for now, until she awakens,” Tony held up several needles, “this is what we’ve found out. Because her body is still..mutating, it has a defensive state, nothing can penetrate her skin.”

            Bruce looked at all the rest of them, “We’re monitoring her, and when she wakes up, who knows what she’ll be capable of. When, and if, the time comes, be ready. We don’t know if she’s dangerous.”

 

* * *

 

            It took days before my breathing and heart rate finally leveled with each other, but never did death cross my mind. My body was healing itself; the injections were mixing themselves, protecting me, and in the end made me feel stronger than ever. Slowly, my eyes opened, it was a medium-large room, and I was nicely relaxed into a bed, wireless monitors showing my heart rate and breathing.

            No one was there. Slowly, I sat up, my long (y/h/c) falling over my shoulder. I decided to stand, I wasn’t chained like I was in Oscorp, so moving freely probably wasn’t a big deal. Suddenly, the room changed, it was larger, and tiled. What was this? As I spun around my eyes landed on another. In the farthest corner, stood a large, Green, beast. He was breathing hard, staring at me with intense eyes.

            I slowly took a step back, and he didn’t like it, so I ran. The room changed to a city, and I was running through a street barefoot, the large Green beast getting closer. I turned a sharp corner and grabbed onto a fire escape. I could hear the beasts frustration and yell as it hit the building beside me. I climbed up to the top of the building, and that’s again when everything disappeared.

            I spun around, met again with those eyes. I stood my ground, an instinct was kicking in, from somewhere deep inside I had no part in controlling. He charged. I breached myself for the impact, stopping him from proceeding on. We were pushing our equal strengths against one another. Neither letting the other gain ground. How the hell was this even possible?

            Everything disappeared, the building, the beast, I was alone again. I panted, confused, and ruffled my hair, “Who’s doing this?” I called out.

            My answer was a door sliding open, and in walking none other than Mr. Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. He had a handsome, charming smile on his face, “I bet you have lots of questions, and I’ll try answering all of them. Lucky for you, everyone else left for a brief mission. Follow me.”

            As he walked, I followed. I knew he meant no harm to me, and I knew I was in safe hands. He was one of the few who saved my life in the Chitauri attack in 2012. He led me to a comfortable room, and there laid jeans, and tank top, and a jacket.

            “I don’t know what you like, so I just picked some random clothes out.” He said. I nodded, “Thank you.. Do you mind?” I motioned him to turn around.

            “Ah right, yeah ‘course.”

            I slowly slid this.. Dress? Is that what this is supposed to be? I slid it off, and on went the jeans and tank. They hugged my body in a way I solely missed.

            I was ready to ask my questions as Mr. Stark served me a glass of whiskey and some delicious looking pasta. After downing the alcohol, leaving my throat burnt, I began.

            “What happened to me? Why am I so..strong?”

            Tony sipped the bottle while you spoke, “It’s called Gamma radiation. Whoever decided to use you as a human lab rat managed to change your DNA strands, blood type, anomalies, and even skin to something I, personally have never seen before without a green tint.”

            I slowly nodded, “You mean to tell me, that I was just as strong as..?”

            “The Hulk. Yes. Without having to turn into a naked Green smashing machine.”

            You cursed yourself for not remembering the infamous man who broke Harlem. Bruce Banner, who was exposed to high amounts of Gamma radiation, apparently just like you. But that still doesn’t explain why or how you survived.

            “Why am I still alive? If The Hulk is a part of Bruce Banner to protect him, what’s protecting me?”

            Tony put his bottle down, and turned in his chair to fully face you, he looked serious. “We found traces that aren’t from our side of the galaxy. There was a special gem, Thor, I'm sure you know him - wearing his mother's drapes and flinging around a sparkling hammer, traced it down to a man called The Collector, on a planet called Knowhere. Ironic, but just follow along.

            Whoever did this, did it on purpose. They used fragments of, what’s called a Space Gem, and put it into the radiation. Not only are you a mutant, but now you hold a very strong power inside you. That’s what’s keeping you alive, you’re supposed to be a very important object for someone.”

            You didn’t know what to say. Not from our side of the galaxy? Strong power? This all sounded like a movie script for a large blockbuster movie.

            Before you could say anything, Jarvis spoke, “Sir, the others are returning now.”

            Tony cursed under his breath, “Shit, what’s your name?”

            “(Y/N).”

            “Jarvis, guide (Y/N) to her quarters for a shower. When you come back, try to look as little menacing as possible.”

            With that said you were off for a much needed shower.


	3. Harsh Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this chapter took forever to be posted! With having two jobs, going to school, being in Band: I had literally no free time to myself for a month or so. But here's Chapter 3! I hope ye enjoy :)

        Tony took a swig of his drink as a separate elevator opened up to reveal this rest of the team, minus Thor who was spending time with ‘Lady Jane’ in London. He had sent them out for “bonding time” while he set up that test for (Y/N). What he had seen was remarkable, but he was positive it wouldn’t be a great idea to share that with the others just yet. Because of SHIELD collapsing, Steve especially was having a real problem trusting people – giving him the needed push to finally move into the Avengers, ex-machina Stark, Tower. The others seemed to be adjusting to their special guest’s presence seemingly well, given you were still comatose when they left.

        Tony motioned for Bruce, he at least was sure Banner would be okay seeing the footage. He stood and started down the hall, “Hey big man, I have something I think you’d like to see.” With Bruce following close by, Tony walked into the room (Y/N) was ‘tested’ in,

        “I didn’t think the others would take this well, but” he started a replay, “our little friend has got some serious shit going on in her.” Bruce watched in awe, closely at the strong and flexibleness you possessed against the Other Guy. Tony patted him on the shoulder,

        “I know. I had the same reaction. Gotta love having an open bar.”

        Bruce shook his head, “So.. She’s awake. Where is she?”

        Tony nodded, “Well she’s probably in the shower, on the vacant floor below Clint’s. And I sent her away a good ten minutes ago. I think you should talk to her.”

        “Absolutely not.”

        Bruce knew it wouldn’t be a good idea just yet – he knew she’d bombard him with questions, maybe get emotional? He didn’t know – women weren’t exactly his forte. If anything, Tony should or maybe even Clint – they were going to be neighbors.

        “Tony you and I both know that probably isn’t the best idea right now. I want to study some more of her video, and DNA – send Clint or something.”

        Tony rolled his eyes, “Fine. I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

        The warm water hitting you was as refreshing as being able to stretch your legs and walk around. Time flew by and you finally turned the water off and got out. As you wrapped a towel around your drenched body, you walked back into the room you assumed would be yours. It was a beautiful room, bigger than the room in your apartment in Brooklyn, and the white carpet was soft to the touch. You grazed your fingers across the fabric on the bed, it was velvety to the touch.

        You could feel someone watching you, their presence was somehow amplified to your senses – and you carefully picked up the clothing you laid out earlier,

        “I know you’re there.” You called out. A vent plate opened up and you turned, meeting the eyes of a man. He dropped down and rubbed his arms,

        “Tony sent me. The others are still.. Well, get dressed.” He basically commanded you, still standing there. You recognized him from the Battle of New York a good number of years ago (three already), and how you had been getting ready to open a local bar when everything had started. The owner almost made you pay for the damages since it was your shift.

        You nodded, and raised a brow, “Turn around” you told him. He threw his hands up defensively, “Okay okay – sorry”

        The shorts and V-neck were warm, sticking slightly to your (s/c) body. Your damp hair falling down your back, and you made your way to the door, “Let’s just get this over with” you mumbled. You had a feeling things wouldn’t go well with the way things were starting.

 

* * *

 

 

        There was certainly a commotion, voices raised, two you could pick out effectively. Tony, and the warm man who carried you. Identity still unknown. There were five people arguing, Tony and the man in a heated battle, and the other three throwing out their opinion, when even possible.

        “Look here Capsicle, she isn’t a threat, and she isn’t dangerous. I thought we had a duty here? I thought _you_ of all people were tired of.. What was it? People paying for our mistakes?” Tony obviously hit a hard cord for the other man.

        “Stark you said so yourself she’s stronger than the Hulk.”

        “She’s also shown a compassion of not wanting to even hurt the Big Guy. She’s like you for Christ’s sake, Steve.”

        Steve shook his head, “She isn’t like me.”

        Natasha finally spoke up, “Look Tony, we’ve _all_ been through our fair share of trust issues when it comes to new mutants. It doesn’t come lightly, but,” she stopped and smacked Steve on the arm, “doesn’t mean to be a cold bastard about it.”

        “Sir,” spoke the AI, JARVIS. Tony sighed heavily, “What?!”

        “(Y/N) is no longer in the building.”

 

* * *

 

 

        It hadn’t taken long for you to find a few quarters and find a pay phone far from the Stark Tower, Avengers Tower (whatever the hell it is), in Manhattan. You had called your parents who were currently vacationing in Hawaii, they were the only family who live in New York who would be affected by what had happened the past few days. Your mother, the enthusiastic woman she is, answered with her happy go lucky tone,

        “Oh honey! I’ve been trying to call you for _days_ now. Your father’s gained a love of drinking out of coconuts!”

        You couldn’t help but smile, even as the world you knew was falling apart, “My, uh, phone got stolen. Don’t bother calling that number anytime soon.”

        You could hear the eye roll in her tone, “Okay honey. Well they’re about to serve pig for lunch! _From. The. Ground!”_

You nodded your head, even though you knew she wouldn’t be able to see the tears filling your eyes, “Alright, you guys have a nice vacation.. But Mom.. I love you.”

        There was a second of silence, “I love you too baby.”

        You slowly hung up the pay phone and looked around your surroundings, it was probably 6 PM, and you were starving. With no money, you had only one place in mind you wanted to go to. You were off of Lafeyette Street in the Lower East Side – and your walk would be short – to the Brooklyn Bridge.

 

* * *

 

 

        Your eyes were closed, all you could remember was Harry pushing you back as the van pulled up. He wanted to protect you, he had been like that all day – it was different. Maybe that’s how guys were supposed to be around girls, nice, sweet, and protective for your good. Even when they snatched us, he held you and stroked your hair.

        You hadn’t realized your angry grip on the iron fence until the horn of a passing by passenger boat tore you from the memories of that day. God, it was such a beautiful day, and that just..had to happen. What angered you the most is not knowing what’s happened to Harry. Why you can’t help him, no matter how much you wanted to, and why none of those others bothered finding him.

        “(Y/N)..” a quiet voice called behind you. You could feel all of them there, the voice coming from none other than Steve. Your eyes popped open, your hands still gripping the fence.

        “What.” you answered in a dark voice.

        Natasha was the next to speak, “(Y/N), why’d you leave? You’re safest in the Tower, especially since you can’t-“

        “Can’t what?” you snapped, “Control my powers? Myself? Just because I’ve changed doesn’t mean I’m going to go psycho and hurt people.”

        They were quiet, but you knew that you were safer there, with them. People who can’t trust you. But they could, they could trust you. But the anger of what you hear just made you want to run.

        “Look, just come back and we can all rest for the night. We can start working this out, bonding, whatever else tomorrow.” Tony said. You sighed, and finally released your grip on the now bent fence, you turned to them,

        “I’ll come with you. But only on one condition.”

        That peaked Natasha’s curiosity, and a smirk from both her, and Tony, “Alright,” she nodded with a cross of her arms, “state your case.”

        You stared at them, before softening your eyes, “We find out what happened to Harry Osbourne.”

        Clint nodded, while you could see the protests in the others eyes, “Deal.” He started walking back, Natasha followed next, then by Bruce, and Steve lasts. You quickly caught up,

        “And Captain,” you called, he slowed down a bit, glancing back at you, “you’re right. I’m not like you. I didn’t ask for this to happen to me.”

 


	4. Darwinism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud with this chapter, but I wanted to tie up some loose ends before we get into the fun stuff. This will lead to AOU spoilers, so here's a warning!  
> I'm glad we figure out the reader's powers, I finally get to start exploring what I've been wanting to :D but I hope ye enjoy guys!

        That night you laid awake, staring at the ceiling of your room in the Stark Tower. It was a sleepless night, the events of the past 24 hours running wildly through your mind. It was about 6 am when yoou had finally decided to move around the Tower and explore your new surroundings; it looks like you were going to be here for awhile. You threw a sheer robe on over your shorts and tank before walking out of your room. It wasn’t hard to find your way to the living area, JARVIS was a big help with navigating you to the most important things you needed.

        The next place he had you go was into the Lab above the living area, “This is where Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner conduct most of their experiments,” he said as you ascended the stairs. Through the glass you could see Tony up, working on a silver suit. You closed the robe before the doors moved open, causing the handsome billionaire to look up, he cracked a smile at you, “Oh good morning sunshine,” he greeted you. It wasn’t hard to notice the sleepiness that clouded his eyes, it wasn’t even hard to notice how his eyes lingered on your body a little longer than anticipated, and you walked over.

        You stood next to him, his hands fidgeting with the Arc Reactor before it glowed the pale Blue that always shines through his armors. He rubbed his hands before grabbing an electronic pad, “Alright JARVIS, start making copies of the safety suits.” As he started typing on the pad, the suit was lifted out of the room.

        You kept my arms crossed before taking a step back, “Well,” you started, he glanced up slightly, “I’m gonna go and explore a bit more.” Tony nodded, and you were about to out the door when he grabbed my arm, “Hey look.. Don’t listen to Capsicle, alright? You didn’t ask for any of this,” he motioned around him, “but we’re your family, and I’m going to make sure you’re protected.”

        You knew he was being sincere, and a brief smile played your lips, “Thanks.” You whispered, before moving away from his grasp and scurrying down the stairs and down the hall. You had to take a second to catch your breath, it still was a touchy subject for you – it hurt hearing how these people didn’t trust you, without even knowing you. I followed JARVIS’ voice, and found myself in what looked like a training room. And, of course with me being the most unlucky person in the world, Steve Rogers was punching a punching bag. Your breath caught in your body, and the door behind you closed, Steve glanced up. He stopped for a moment, before continuing to punch the bag.

        What did you expect? A full apology? You probably weren’t going to get one from the Star-Spangled Man until you proved yourself. That’s probably what angered you the most out of all this, the fact it seemed that only one person really had your back. You paid him no attention as you walked into the back room, there were weights and treadmills, and other exercising machinery – and a little space in the corner you found yourself situated in.

        You wanted to see what else you could do. Besides having an impeccable amount of strength, and the apparent heightened ability of sense, what else was there? You had to think logically, Tony described these abilities as forms to protect you, so what else would that include?

        You stood, and made your way back to the door and locked it, the sound seemed to get Steve’s attention, but you ignored him. Glancing around, you called out, “JARVIS?”

        “Yes Miss (Y/L/N)?”

        You looked at your hands, “I want you to throw a dumbbell at me,” you replied, there was a moment of silence, “Ma’am I do not believe-“

        “Look just.. Trust me. I believe that this gem has given me the power of adaptability, and the only way to test a hypothesis is to stage an experiment. Right?”

        He must’ve agreed, because a mechanical hand appeared out of the ceiling and picked up a weight, you took a deep breath, and lifted your hands up, with a hasty nod, the weight was hurled towards you.

        Nothing hit you, but you felt.. Warm, protected. Glancing around was when I saw the blue field around me. I was right, I dropped my hands and looked at the door, Steve was gaping almost, Tony as well. The door unlocked and they hurried in, Steve the first to speak up, “Are you okay?” he questioned.

        You nodded, a genuine smile on your face, “I’m great, I’ve figured it out,” you took a step closer, “It’s not super human strength, it’s the power of adaptability. To protect me, the Gem, against anything.”

        They had looks of confusion on their faces, and you sighed a bit, “Darwinism? Survival of the fittest.”

        “Okay,” and Steve crossed his arms, “how’d you figure this out?”

        “Oh come on Cap,” Tony patted his back, “it’s obvious.. Although I would like to hear it too.”

        “Strength? Heightened senses? Those two don’t add up, they don’t correlate with one another at all. So.. I created a hypothesis, and executed an experiment.”

        Tony nodded, “You looked at it from a biological evolution standpoint.”

        You smiled, “Exactly.”

        Steve cleared his throat a bit, “Well then.. I guess it’s time we start training you. Now we know you can handle anything we throw at you.”

 

* * *

 

        The next few weeks you were training with the whole team. Natasha trained you with hand to hand combat, Steve also would help every few days, the tension between you two was still evident with the month and a half that passed after the altercation under the Brooklyn Bridge. Clint trained you with long distance combat, shooting mostly, and was slowly getting you comfortable with arrows. Personally, you hated shooting a gun and even worse to you were the arrows.

        You spent a lot of time with Bruce and Tony, designing an outfit and also figuring out what triggered what. You saw an increase in muscle, and overall you were just.. Happier. The only thing that still plagued you were the constant reports of a missing person, Harry. The team, specifically Steve, started changing the channel when any news of him would come on. It was a trigger for you, there would be silence and your sudden absence was noticed by everyone.

        It was the morning of April 25th when you all had gotten a call about a HYDRA base in Sokovia, and plans for an attack went under way. To say you was nervous was an understatement. Combat with the Avengers was going to be a huge difference with people who actually want to kill you.

        Of course, Tony would take the air – surveying the defenses of the HYDRA base, while the rest of us took to the ground. It was a simple enough plan really, but your nerves kept you up that night. You had gotten into the habit of going to the training room and working on your punches when you were antsy, and that’s exactly where you were that night.

        Your gauzed hands were red by the time you finally felt tired, it was an hour or two after you had come in before you graced the hallways. It was eerily quiet, everyone was resting – but yet you could sense someone in the kitchen. It was someone you weren’t familiar with either, and that caused you to tense up.

        Quietly, you crept through the hall towards the dark kitchen. As you peered your head around the corner, no one was there. You let out a sigh of relief before stepping around the corner and towards the counter. Your hand went out to the plate that was left there, with a single poptart left. It was weird, because none of the Avengers ate these.

        There was that presence, and as you turned to brace yourself, a hand gripped at your neck and lifted you up. They slammed you into the cabinets beside the counter, causing you to gasp for air, choking on the little air you had left.

        JARVIS turned the lights on immediately, also issuing an alarm around the tower, and before you stood Thor, he was finally back from his trip for the job it seemed. He glared at you, “State your name” he commanded you.

        You gripped at his arms, the air escaping you, making you unable to answer. His deep eyes were penetrating you, searching your face. Your eyes frantically looked at the elevator, hoping someone would appear soon, but you couldn’t wait any longer.

        Your arms went between his that gripped at you, and you pushed them apart. Your strength was activated by his force, and you pushed him off of you. The elevators opened, just as Thor called upon his hammer, “Stop!” Bruce called, the first to exit, followed by Natasha, then Clint, then Tony and Steve. Thor glared at his friends, “You’re here to tell me we shouldn’t harm this intruder?” he bellowed. Before anyone could answer, you stood shakily.

        “I am no intruder,” you spoke, your voice strong to match his, you had heard from Natasha about Asgardian ways, and this was your first impression to the Prince, “I’m a friend.”

        Natasha pushed forward, “If you had listened when I called you would’ve known we have a new member to welcome to the team.” She made her way over to you, and linked her arm with yours, you still stared at Thor, he at you; he swallowed hard, “My apologies.”

        You nodded at him as Natasha led you away to the elevator, Tony and Steve walking over to the God of thunder, “Let’s just all try and get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us.” Tony spoke.

        You all nodded, and you were the first in the elevator, before it closed, Steve ushered himself in between the doors. His eyes were on you, but you didn’t pay him much mind. You felt drained from the adrenaline and strength that just coursed through your body. Steve cleared his throat,

        “(Y/N), I just wanted to say that I’m well.. Sorry.” This caused you to look at him, and he smiled a bit, “I shouldn’t have said what I did those few weeks ago.. I forgot how hard it was for me, and I can’t even imagine how it was for you.”

        You swallowed hard, your throat was dry, “Steve it’s.. Okay, really it is. I know how much you all have been through. It’s fine.”

        He looked at the elevator doors as they opened to your floor, “Get some rest for tomorrow, it’s probably gonna be a long day.”

        You nodded as you walked off the elevator, glancing back at him, “I have a feeling it’s going to be a big one.”

 

 


	5. A Mess in Sokovia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lateness. School is finally out, and I was going through some personal issues. Lost someone I really loved and what not.. Now my Dad is facing some health complications. But, here is Chapter Five! And Six will be coming in the next few days.
> 
> Love y'all.

The next morning started off better than the night had ended, it was 5 AM, so you were running off of three hours of sleep and the hot coffee you had in your hand, thanks to Nat. Everyone was filling up on either food, or making sure they had ammo, arrows, a clean shield, etc. You filled your mug with more coffee beside Thor, who was inhaling down a stack of waffles and bacon, he glanced at you, and said with his mouth full, “I am truly sorry about last night.”

You smiled and waved your hand, “Hey it’s okay,” you sipped your coffee and stole a piece of his bacon, “but you did owe me a piece of bacon.”

You started your trip back to your room, passing Tony in the process, “I left your suit in your room,” he told you, you spun around, “You didn’t make it gold with crimson red accents right?”

Tony had made the suggestion of making your suit the same color as his armors, it had ended up as your inside joke, you two ended up spending a lot of time trying to make sure any possible power or scenario that would present itself would be incorporated in the suit. Tony chuckled, and crossed his arms, “Oh little one, you wouldn’t be able to rock it like me.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m leaving now,” you turned back towards the elevator and made your way to your floor. You felt good, and had a feeling this mission was going to go smoothly.

 

* * *

 

 

You were wrong. It had been Hell as soon as you all got onto the ground. You were taking down a couple Hydra agents near Clint, who was focusing on taking down a large gun in the distance. You avoided a punch and kicked the man’s legs from under him, he hit the ground hard, and another came behind you, grabbing your whole body. You slammed your head back into his, causing him to falter back.

 Even Tony was having a hard time getting past the shield protecting the Hydra base, “Shit.” Everyone could hear over your com link. “Language,” you could hear Steve call next. A smile played over your lips as you shot the agent on the ground, “Tony what’s the update on that base?” you asked as you slid between the legs of an agent and promptly broke his neck, “Gotts take out the power to the shield, then it’s easy access from there.. But seriously is no one going to comment that the Cap just said ‘language’?”

“It just slipped out.” Steve answered.

There was a blur beside you, knocking you on your back. What the Hell? You quickly looked in the distance as the blur took out one of Clint’s arrows. He seemed to notice too, and another arrow went to the gun he was aiming for. Your attention went back to the large man towering over you and you quickly got back onto your feet. He was holding a knife, and you smirked, and motioned him to attack you.

He charged, his hand slashing towards you. You blocked his hand from hitting you and started making your own your own hits. He also blocked yours, his strength started activating yours, and your hits started getting harder.

“Something is blocking my arrows!” Clint called as you punched the man into the snow. You looked over at him, and at the gun that was starting to aim at him. Instinctively, your hand went out and a force shield appeared around him. The gun shots were engulfed by the shield, and gave Clint time to collect himself. The man behind you stirred, and lunged towards you. The knife went into your side, and was torn down your body. You dropped your hands and elbowed him in the chest, your adrenaline was pumping, and you grabbed your gun out of your holster and shot him twice in the chest.

You dropped your gun, panting, your hand went to the side that still held the knife. You slowly pulled it out and dropped it to the ground, Clint was watching you, and his eyes widened as you fell to the ground, “(Y/N) is down!” he called over the com. He ran over to you, and dragged your body behind a tree, “Can someone take out that damn gun?!”

Immediately, the Hulk crashed through it, throwing some wreckage at left over agents. Clint held your head up, your eyes were peering up at him, and he shook his head, “Damn it kid, why’d you do that?” he questioned. You smiled at him, “I made a call,” you told him, “and I’d do it again.”

Steve appeared next to your side, “What happened?” he asked, Clint moved some hair from your face, “She protected me, got herself a nasty cut in the process.” You looked at Steve, who removed his helmet and tossed it to the side, “I’m taking her to the quinjet,” he said before picking you up in his arms. You winced a bit, before putting your head against his chest, as he quickly rushed to the Avengers jet, “Tony what’s the status on Loki’s scepter?” he called over the com as the entrance opened for you two.

In the base, Tony was exiting his suit, he was messing on a computer, “Sir, there appears to be a dummy wall.” Tony claps his hands together, “Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door..” his hands were feeling the wall as he spoke, before finally pressing on it, causing a secret door to open, “Yay!” he said enthusiastically, and started down, “Give me five minutes.” He answered Cap

Steve pressed a button and a table slowly appeared in the middle, and he placed you on it. You writhed a bit, feeling your body slowly closing the long cut. Steve lightly touched your arm, “I’m okay,” you reassured him, his eyes went to yours, “I’m healing, I’m okay,” you whispered. Steve chuckled a bit, as the others entered the jet, “That was quite the sacrifice,” Natasha stated. You nodded your head a bit, and after a couple minutes Tony landed outside the jet and walked on board, “Let’s go home, guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

You were healed by the time you landed at the Tower, but Steve and Natasha insisted on helping you off the plane. You felt drained, just tired at this point. But like you told Clint, you’d do it all over again. It felt good that you all accomplished what you set out to do, and seeing Thor relax after finding his Brother’s scepter relaxed the rest of the team. Tony and Bruce were heading to the Lab, Thor following. Clint had disappeared and Natasha left your side when you all got inside. Steve was the only one left hanging around you.

You rubbed your side, “Steve I’m fine really,” you said and looked at him, he shrugged, “Just want to make sure you get to your room okay. That must’ve drained you.”

You nodded, making your way to the elevator, “Well yeah, it did, but I’ve handled worse from you and Nat.” Steve smiled at you, “Not sure I should take that as a compliment.”

You laughed a bit, and stepped into the elevator as it opened, Steve following, you both pressing different level buttons, you were surprised to see he was the floor a couple above yours, “Well if you take it as without you two I would’ve been hit earlier, then accept my compliment of your hard ass ways. Oh, sorry, _language_.”

The elevator started, Steve sighed, “Are you guys going to hold that against me?” You smiled as his floor appeared, “Bet your ass we are.” He rolled his eyes and started off the lift, “Hey.. You going to Stark’s party tonight?” he asked, stopping and looking back at you. You raised a brow, “Of course, what’s a party without me?” you noticed a slight smile play on his face as the doors began to close.

You were surely glad you and him were getting along. Things were looking up.


	6. Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a new chapter in the next few days, and here you go! This is about eight pages long in word, so I hope this tides y'all over for a week.
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to Pharm - who left some really kind words for me on my last chapter. I really appreciated it, and was the reason I got this long chapter out so quick :)
> 
> This is also for everyone else who reads - thank you. I've never gotten so much responses (View/Kudo wise) and I appreciate all of you.
> 
> This is lengthy, and it has a lot to do with the AOU movie so, I do not own the lines used.

Steve was grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge when the elevators opened back up, and revealed Maria Hill. Former SHIELD agent, now working for Tony, but really as an Avengers consultant. She walked inside with a pad, she must’ve gotten the information he wanted from Sokovia. He sipped his water as her heels clicked on his wooden floors towards him.

“Whatcha got for me, Hill?” he asked as she neared, her hand extended to give him the pad, “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia has had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special.”

Steve nodded as he looked over footage they acquired, “Their abilities?”

Maria placed her hands together, “He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis, her thing is neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis and manipulation,” she paused as Steve gave her a confused look, “He’s fast and she’s weird.”

Steve scrolled through some more information on them, “Well, they’re gonna show up again.” Maris crossed her arms and sighed a bit, “Agreed.”

“File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments,” Steve stated, earning a nod from Hill, “It’s nuts.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, this must have been how (Y/N) felt when he made a similar comment when she first arrived here, “Right, what kind of monsters will let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country.” Maria stood up a bit straighter, realizing what she’s said, “We’re not at war, Captain.”

“But they are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony swaggered into his lab, where Bruce and the staff was already in there, “Alright, look alive Jarvis – it’s play time. I only got a couple days with this joy stick so let’s make the most of it. Update me on structural and compositional analysis.”

JARVIS’ voice chimed in, “The scepter is alien, there are elements I can’t quatify.”

“So there’s elements you can?” Bruce questioned.

“The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside,” JARVIS stated.

“Something powerful,” Bruce said, “Like a reactor?” Tony asked.

Bruce shook his head, “Like a computer, I believe I can siphon the code.”

 

* * *

 

After a couple of hours, Tony was walking back into the lab after checking on (Y/N), he was glad to see she was okay, and kept his visit short to return to working on this scepter. “What’s the rumpus?” he asked seeing his green friend’s face.

“Well, the scepter. So we’ve been analyzing the gem inside.. And it’s something we recognize. In two parts. JARVIS is one of them.”

Tony grabbed a pad, and previewed JARVIS’ ‘networking’ infront of them in a bright orange, “Well, starting out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs an Iron Legion, he runs more of the business than anyone, well.. Besides Pepper. Top of the line.”

Bruce shrugged, and grabbed his own pad that he was running all this diagnosis on, “I suspect not for long, meet the competition.” He projected the scepters ‘networking’ beside JARVIS’.

Tony was taken aback, “It’s beautiful..”

Bruce nodded, “You have to guess what it looks like it’s doing,”

“Like it’s thinking,” Tony paused, “you mean this could be a..?”

“It’s not a human mind. I mean look at this, they’re neurons firing.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck briefly, “Down at Strucker’s lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work, I deep sixed the data but.. I got to guess he was knocking on a very particular door.”

“Artificial Intelligence” Bruce stated.

Tony nodded, his grin appearing on his face, “This could be it Bruce, this could be the key to creating Ultron.” Bruce took his glasses off, “I thought Ultron was a fantasy.”

“Yesterday, yeah, it was. If we can harness this power and apply it to my Iron Legion protocol, it isn't a fantasy”

Bruce shook his head, “That’s a man sized if.”

“Our job is if. What _if_ you were sipping margaritas on a sun drenched beach turning brown instead of green. Not looking over your shoulder for Veronica.”

“Don’t hate, I helped design Veronica.”

“As a worse case measure, right? How about a best case,” Tony got a bit closer, his voice getting serious, “What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn’t get past the bouncer.”

“Tony, the only people threatening the planet would be people.”

“I wanna apply this to the Ultron program, but Jarvis can’t download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it, while we have the scepter here. That’s _three days_ , give me three days.”

Bruce rubbed his hands together, “So you’re going for artificial intelligence and you wanna..” he trailed off

“That’s right, you know why? Cause we don’t have time for a city hall debate,” Tony leaned against one of the work tables, “I don’t want to hear that man was not meant to meddle mentally, I see a suit of armor around the world.”

“Sounds like a cold world, Tony.”

“I’ve seen colder,” he stated, Bruce stared at him a bit, as he continued, “this one is a very vulnerable blue on, it needs Ultron. Peace in our time.”

Bruce smiled a bit, “Imagine that.”

Tony nodded, “What did we miss?”

“I’ll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests.”

JARVIS finally chimmed in, “I’ll notify you if there are any developments.”

“Thanks buddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing, you were running a bit late, but better late then never showing up, right? Natasha had left you a “little black dress”, it wasn’t little, it came to your mid thigh, hugged your curves, and just made you feel.. Well sexy. The one night you aren’t in sweats and tired from training – it was just such a relief. You had light curls in you (h/c) hair, a light smokey eye done, and vibrant red (that was Nat’s idea).

The elevator opened, not many people noticed your late entrance, and you were met with a smile from a few people. You made your way to the bar, where Nat was serving some drinks, “Can I get my regular?”

Nat glanced at you, “Damn, you look good (Y/L/N)” she stated, a smile spread across your lips, “Well so do you Romanoff.”

Nat chuckled lightly, as she poured you a glass of whiskey, “Stark’s rubbed off on you too much for my liking,” she said as she slid you the alcohol, you graciously took it, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

You turned your back to the bar, and glanced around the room – your eyes finally landing on Steve, Tony and Thor. You made your way to them, maneuvering around people and groups. Your heels actually made it a bit easier, and almost you reached them, you could hear someone talking, “Well, you know the suit can take the weight, right? So,” you stood next to Steve, he glanced at you, and smiled at your presence, “I take the tank, fly it right up to the general’s palace, and drop it at his feet. I’m like, boom. You’re looking for this?”

There was a silence, you took the chance to sip your drink, “Boom, are you looking..” he had a look of irritation, a smile playing on your face, “Why do I even talk to you guys, everywhere else that story kills.”

Steve commented, “That’s the whole story?”

The man rolled his eyes, “Yes, War-Machine story.”

“Oh, it is very good then.” Thor commented.

“Impressive,” Tony said sarcastically.

The guys chuckled, and the eyes landed on you, “I don’t believe I’ve met you yet,” he commented, extending his hand, you met his, “Col. James Rhodes.” He lifted your hand to his lips, placing a kiss on them. You raised a brow, “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), nice to meet you.”

Tony shook his head, “Oh come on Rhodey, don’t do that.”

You smiled, “Oh stop, it’s nice to actually be hit on by someone other than Mr. Philanthropist over there.”

Steve took a swig of his drink, he couldn’t get drunk but this situation just got a bit awkward for his liking. He looked at (Y/N) again, she really was pretty tonight. There was an increase of people’s attention on her.

“Excuse me guys,” he said, you looked at him before returning to the other boys.

As the night went on, it started to slow down, you looked around the room. Bruce was at the bar with Natasha, Rhodes was with another group telling his story, Steve was with his friend Sam, and Tony and Clint were sitting on the couch, drinking. You smiled to yourself, and turned around to look out the large window. Surprisingly, you weren’t drunk, there was a slight buzz but it felt good. Your eyes scanned the skyline, and your eyes landed on the Oscorp building. Your stomach tightened, and you swallowed the rest of your whiskey. As you turned you bumped into none other than Steve, he placed his hands on your shoulders, “Woah there, you okay?” he asked. His curious eyes peering into yours.

You nodded, and rubbed your forehead, “Yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t know you were behind me was all.” He smiled, “Guess when you’ve had some stuff to drink your senses aren’t as effective.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re like a cat, Rogers. We should get you a bell, this isn’t the first time you’ve snuck up on me.” Steve let go of your arms, and turned back to the room, “Well I came over to talk to you about something, propose something to you.” You headed to the couches in the middle of the room, “What’s that?”

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Well.. I want to help you find your friend.” You stopped and looked at him, a smile forming, “Really? You think it’s the right time?” You both sat down, everyone else started heading over, “Yeah.. I do. And I hate how it makes you feel, so, I want to help.”

 

* * *

 

 

“-but it’s a trick.” Clint stated.

“No no, it’s much more than that, who so ever be he worthy shall haveth the power.”

Clint shook his head, “Whatever man, it’s a trick.”

“Oh please, be my guest,” Thor said, putting Mjolnir on the coffee table. You had kicked your heels off and was leaning against the side of one of the couches, your feet next to Steve.

“Come on.. Really?” Clint questioned, Thor nodded, “Yeah.”

“This is gonna be beautiful,” Natasha stated, you smirked, “Look Clint, you’ve had a tough, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up.”

The others snickered, earning you a glare from Barton. He placed both his hands on the hammer and tried pulling it up. It didn’t budge. He grunted, and then sat back down in his seat, Tony folded his arms, “Smell the silent treatment?”

Thor motioned to his hammer, “Please Stark, by all means.”

“Never want to shrink from an honest challenge.”

“Yeah” Clint retorted.

“It’s Physics,” Tony stated, standing and removing his jacket, “so what, if I lift it I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I will be re-instituting premiata.” Tony said, and placed his hands on the hammer and pulled. Nothing. He placed a leg on the table and tried again.

He looked at James Rhodes, and nodded, “Be right back.”

In a few minutes, they both returned with their gauntlets, and attempted again. You all were cackling at them, James looked at Tony, “Are you even pulling?” “Are you on my team?” Tony responded.

“Just represent, pull!”

“Alright, let’s go boys,” you stood and patted their should, “ye are not worthy.” You smiled and looked at Steve, “Come on Cap.” You pulled him up and sat back in your spot, Steve looking at the hammer, “Alright. Fine.”

He placed his hands on the hammer and lifted it. You and Thor were watching intently, and you noticed it budge slightly. You gaped at Steve, as he gave up, “Haha! Nothing.” Thor stated. You rolled your eyes, “And widow?” he asked as he sat.

“Oh no, nope, that’s not a question I need answered.” She stated and sipped her beer. You nodded, “Amen.”

Clint glared at Thor, “It’s rigged.”

“You bet your ass,” Tony agreed. James faked gasped, “Steve, he said a bad word!”

You laughed, and Steve glared at you, “Did you tell everyone else about this?”

You nodded as you laughed and finally pressed your lips together, Steve smiling at you.

“The handle is imprinted,” Tony said, “Right like a security code. Who so ever is carrying Thor’s finger prints is king, I think that’s the literal translation.”

You nodded, “Yes, well that’s a very very interesting theory,” you stated sarcastically, and Thor stood, “I have a simpler one,” he held his hand and his hammer flew into his hand, “you’re all not worthy.”

There was a screeching noise, like metal dragging against the floor. Your eyes darted to the elevator, and your breath caught. You slowly stood, gaining the attention of the others, Tony, Steve and Thor stood as well.

“Worthy… No. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” The machine stated. It was lanky, and looked like one of Tony’s suits.

“Stark..” you whispered.

“Jarvis,” he called out, grabbing a pad from the table.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep, or.. I was a dream.” It said.

“Reboot, Leggionaire 06. Got a buggy suit.” Tony was fiddling with his pad.

“Terrible noise, and I was tangled in.. In strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve questioned.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call, but down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor asked.

Tony’s voice played through the room, “I see a suit of armor around the world.”

“Ultron.” Bruce stated. Tony looked at him frantically.

“In the flesh. Or no.. Not yet. Not this,” he looked at his body, “But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.”

“What mission?” you questioned. It looked at you, “Peace of our time.”

Bruce looked at Tony, “Tony.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said.

Four more of the Iron Legion bots blasted through the wall, “We are here to help.” They stated, Thor gripped his hammer, Natasha slowly lifted a gun from her side, her hand gripping Bruce’s.

“Isn’t safe. Isn’t safe.” They continued. Thor shot thunder at one of them and all Hell broke loose. Natasha pulled Bruce towards the stairs to the Lab, Rhodey ducked behind the couch, crawling his way over to Steve’s shield, and tossing it his way. He made it into his suit. Tony was being picked up by one of the suits, and he called one of his suits.

One of the Iron Legions came for you, gripping your neck and pushing you up. You couldn’t believe this was happening again. You were surprised there was no bruising. It’s iron grip tightened on your throat, and you placed your hands on its head. You started to heat the metal, melting it slightly. It’s sensors kicked it, and tossed you through the glass window, you slid across the concrete, before stopping yourself in an attack stance. The machine pushed through the hole you had made.

Thor flung his hammer through one of the suits, and it came flying back, Steve destroyed another one before seeing Natasha shoot one past him, “Steve, help (Y/N)!” His attention was drawn to you, out on the balcony dodging punches and beams from the robot.

Your eyes were growing red with hate and heat, the machine starting to melt before you. Steve threw his shield at another that was coming for you, and grabbed it from it’s dented body. He looked at the melted body infront of you, and you panting beside him, he tossed his shield down and lifted your face up, it was warm, and your eyes were returning to their natural pigment.

You were panting, and staring at him, calming down as he rubbed your cut cheek. “Captain!” someone called from inside, and you both looked in, and hurried inside.

“That was dramatic,” the last suit said – Ultron, “I’m sorry I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve.”

He picked up one of the heads from a destroyed Legion suit, “Look at these.. These puppets. Only one path to Peace.”

It looked at the team, “The Avengers extinction.” It crushed the robots head in its hands.

Thor threw his hammer at Ultron, destroying it. We all looked at each other, and a eerie voice played through the building

_I had strings_

_But now I’m free_

_There are no strings on me_

 


	7. Wakanda Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the slight wait, didn't know how to get some things to flow, so I hope you all enjoy :)

The team was in the lab, everyone trying to get cellphones, computers, anything to work. Natasha was the first to speak, “All our records, gone.” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed, “Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape pod.”

You were flipping through the computer, “He’s been through everything; files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” You looked at the rest of them, and noticed everyone tense up. Maria crossed her arms, “He’s in your files, he’s in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes,” Clint said, “look we need to make some calls. Assuming we still can.” Steve looked up at him from his phone, “Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.”

You stared straight at the screen, “He didn’t say dead, he said extinct.”

Natasha leaned against a table, and looked around, “He also said he killed someone.” Bruce shrugged a bit, “There wasn’t anyone else in the building.”

Tony finally chimmed in, “Yes there was.” He projected JARVIS’ mainframe in front of everyone – and it was..destroyed. Steve placed his phone down, “This is insane.”

Bruce came closer to the ruins, “Jarvis was the first line of defense, he would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense.” Tony looked at him, “No. Ultron could’ve assimilated Jarvis, this isn’t strategy.. This is rage.”

Thor angrily came into the lab, you whispered, “Seems to be going around.” No one paid any mind to what you said as Thor grabbed Tony by the throat and lifted him up. God damn it, again? What’s people’s problem with throat grabbing? “Come on,” Tony started, “use your words buddy.”

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.” Thor threw back, you stood and glared at him, “Thor put him down, _now_.” You commanded. Everyone’s eyes went to you, and Thor steadily set him down, and he sighed, “The Legionnaire?”

“Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, though it’s headed North. It has the scepter, and now we have to retrieve it again.” Thor placed his hammer on one of the tables, Tony shrugged, “I don’t understand.”

“You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?” Steve questioned, and Tony started laughing, Natasha raised a brow, “You think this is _funny_?”

“No. It’s probably not, right? This is very terrible.” He stated sarcastically, causing you to cross your arms, “Is that so?”

Thor pointed at him, “This could have been avoided if you haven’t played with something you don’t understand.” Tony threw his hands up, “No, I am sorry. It’s fun! It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.”

Bruce took a step closer, “Tony, maybe this might not be the time..” Tony looked at him appalled, “Really? That’s it. You just roll over; show your belly every time somebody snarls?”

“Only when I’ve created a murder bot.”

Tony chuckled, “We didn’t. We weren’t even close.” Bruce glared, “Weren’t we close to an interface?” Steve decided to step in, “But you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than Shield.”

“Does anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a worm hole?”

“No, it’s never come up, nope. Never heard that.” You claimed and earned a stare from Tony, “Saved New York.”

“A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space, we’re standing 300 feet below it. We’re the Avengers, we can bust arms dealers all the damn live long day, but up there, that’s.. That’s the end game.” Tony was looking at everyone as he spoke.

Maria finally spoke, “How are you guys planning on beating that?”

“Together.” Steve answered. Tony shook his head and crossed his arms, “We’ll lose.”

“Then we’ll do that together too.” Steve answered. “But (Y/N) was right,” Clint started, “Ultron is calling us out, and I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us.”

Steve looked at you, “So where do we start?”

You shrugged, “The world is a big place, we start making it smaller.” Thor nodded, “Continue.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were straining on the team, you could only put so much positive energy out before giving up. Tony, Bruce and Stark were especially tense at the moment; Nat, yourself, and Maria Hill were busy trying to get as much information on what may be going on and figure out Ultron’s whereabouts.

You were busy typing away on a laptop while the others were speaking, “He’s all over the globe; Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, there are reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.”

“Fatalities?” Nat asked from across the lab

“Only when engaged,” Maria stated, “mostly guys left in a fugue, going on about old memories, worst fears and something too fast to see.”

“Maximoffs” Steve expressed, earning a nod from almost everyone, you brought your legs out for a stretch, “Well, it makes sense he’d go to them, they have something in common.”

Nat shook her head, “Not anymore,” she touched a com link, “Barton, might have something.”

Soon, Clint walked into the lab, “What’s this?” he asked, and sat beside you on the couch. Nat pulled up an image, “A message.”

“Ultron killed Strucker” Tony observed, your eyes went to him, he hadn’t really been very talkative since the night before. Tensions were still high between Thor and Tony, and he had been trying to keep his mouth shut.

You slowly shut the laptop in your lap and handed it to Clint, and stood, “Why send a message when you’ve just given the speech?” You stood next to Steve, and folded your arms, “Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.”

Nat shook her head as she was typing away, “I bet he..” she sighed, “Yeah. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased.”

Tony’s head shot up and he clapped, everyone looked at him, “Not everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

You put the last box on top of a shelf, it was labeled, ‘known associates’. You looked around at the piles of boxes, “Damn. Strucker had a lot of friends.” You speculated and joined near the rest of the team. Tony was looking through a box when something Steve picked out got his attention, “Wait, I know that guy. Back in the day, of course. He operates off the African cast black arms market.”

There was looks of judgment from people, Tony shrugged, “There are convention, alright? I meet people.” Steve nodded, “Ultron was talking about finding something new, a game changer.”

You raised a brow, pulling out another file, full of pictures of a tan man with a very nice beard you must admit, and several pictures of tattoos, “This?” you questioned, tossing them on the table. Tony picked up one of the pictures, “Uh this is a tattoo, I don’t think he had it.”

“Not tattoos, they’re a brand.” Stated Maria, Natasha chipped in, “Oh yeah, it’s a word in an African dialect; It means thief, in a much less friendly way.”

You shivered a bit, “What dialect?”

Thor was looking at a paper, “Workin nada” he stated. You laughed a bit, “You mean Wakanda.”

Tony put the pictures back on the table, “If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..” he drifted off, Steve’s eyes narrowed a bit, “I though your father said he got the last of it?”

You and everyone else were confused, and you sighed, “I don’t follow.. What comes out of Wakanda?”

“The strongest metal on earth.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m not.. _I am not._ You think I’m one of Stark’s puppet, hollow men? I mean _look at me_ ,” Ultron extended his arms, “do I look like Iron Man?” his gaze went back to Ulysses Klaue, and he hesitated when he saw how broken he was, “I’m sorry.. I’m so, Oh – I’m sure that’s gonna be okay. I’m sorry.”

Ultron continued, “It’s just, I don’t understand. Don’t compare me to Stark, it’s a thing with me. Stark is a sickness.”

“Oh Junior,” Stark said as he burst through a door, landing with a thud in his signature landing pose, “you’re gonna break your old man’s heart.”

Thor, Steve, and yourself emerged from the door. Your eyes were met with Wanda’s, she stared at you curiously. She couldn’t read you like the others and it bothered her. Your eyes, on the other hand, were glued to Ultron. He had changed so much since your last encounter at the Tower. Ultron’s look had hardened when Tony entered, and he said in a dark tone, “If I have to.”

Steve shook his head, “Nobody has to break anything.” Ultron smiled, “Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.”

Tony looked at the three of you, “He beat me by one second.”

Klaue had taken this time to make a silent escape out the room, and Pietro started speaking, “Isn’t this funny, Mr. Stark? You feel so comfortable here? Just like old times.”

Tony, in his suit shook his head and motioned around him, “This was never my life.” You took a step forward, “You two can still walk away from this.”

Wanda smirked at you, “Oh, we will.” She stated in her thick accent. Your eyes narrowed, and Steve watched you. He could see the anger rising in you, and he took a step forward beside you, “I know you’ve suffered-“

“Ah, Captain America. God’s _righteous_ man. Pretending you could live without a war, I can’t physically throw up in my mouth. But I would if I could.”

“If you believe in peace then let’s keep it.”

“I think you’re confusing peace with _quiet_.”

“Alright Mr. Analogy – what’s the Vibranium for?” Tony finally cut in, and Ultron rolled his eyes, “I’m glad you asked, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.”

All Hell broke out. Pierto whizzed past all of you, and Steve was on him. Tony and Ultron flew out of the building, leaving you and Thor with the Disappearing Maximoff.

Pietro punched the Captain up the jaw, making an escape down to Thor and you. As he passed Mjolnir, he grinned and gripped onto the handle; flying into a wall. Thor’s attention went to him.

Wanda disappeared infront of you, and you stood your ground.. You felt a presence behind you. And turned swiftly, she was already in your face, her hands around your head. It took her a second to realize that she couldn’t do anything, and disappeared again. You touched your ear piece as Thor spoke, “The girl tried to confuse my mind, take special care, I doubt a human can keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.”

Your eyes landed on him as he stopped and looked around him, confused; you sighed, “Thor is down.”

Back in the Quinjet, Bruce asked, “Guys, is this a code green?”

You shook your head, as you looked at Steve too, “No I don’t think so Bruce, stand by.”

Wanda was walking down a hall where she knew the archer would be. After she had dealt with the redhead, he was her final target. She still could not understand how the other one couldn’t be penetrated, or why you didn’t hurt her. Her mind must have been wondering as she didn’t notice the archer beside her.

“I’ve done the whole mind control thing, not a fan” he stated.

As if on cue, there was a flash, and he scoffed, “Yeah, you’d better run.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clint carried Natasha back into the main room, were you had Steve and Thor in. They were talking to themselves. When Clint entered, you spun around, “Oh thank God. Is she okay?” Clint placed Natasha on the ground carefully, and that’s when Tony came in over the com, “Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.”

You placed your hand on her head, “Oh that’s not gonna happen. Not for awhile, the whole team is down Tony.” Tony sighed, “I got no back-up here.”

You were quiet for awhile, “Tony, give me 5 minutes. Update me where you are before I’m done.”

Clint shook his head, “What are you doing (Y/N)?”

“I’m fixing the team.”

Your hands worked on Natasha first, as you were undoing what Wanda Maximoff planted and manipulated inside her. Thor was next, as he was the one who looked pissed. As you extracted the memories from them, you were beginning to see what Wanda was capable of. Steve’s was the one that probably hurt you the most – seeing how he looked at Peggy, the hurt in his eyes.

Everyone was still getting back into reality as you com'd Tony, “Alright Stark. Where are you?”

“Well,” he grunted, “we’re in town. Downtown. Please hurry.”

“On my way.”

You appeared in the middle of mayhem, your eyes going up to the sky at the loud roar of the Hulk and Tony in his Hulkbuster. “Oh my god.” You said as Tony pushed the Hulk down towards the building. You quickly put a shield around the whole perimeter of the building for the civilians safety.

After the dust settled you let your hands down and slowly stepped into the fog, “Bruce?” you called out. Tony’s voice came in through the com, “I wouldn’t call him that right now. Maximoff got to him.”

“I’ll take my chances.” You stated and continued on, before coming to see Bruce slowly appearing, “Good job Stark, Banner is back.”


	8. Haunting Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist putting some fluff in here, but I hope ye enjoy :) I also have a question for you all, how would you like seeing a different story as a Peter Parker/Reader insert? Let me know? I have a good idea and am wondering if you'd like to read it!

“The news is loving you guys,” Maria Hill stated over the com to the team. Everyone was fairly quiet while Clint piloted the Quinjet, “nobody else is. There’s been no official call for Banner’s arrest – but it’s in the air.”

Bruce tensed up in his position on the floor, he put his headphones on and closed his eyes. Tony was the only one speaking to Hill, “Stark Relief Foundation?” he asked her, and she nodded, “Already on the scene.”

She glanced past him and sighed, “How’s the team?” it was a silly question to ask, in Tony’s opinion. He glanced around at everyone, everyone was quiet and thinking. The only person he didn’t see though, was you. “Everyone is..” he sighed, “We took a hit, we’re still shaking it off.”

“Well for now, I’d stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here.”

“So run and hide?”

“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer.”

"Neither do we.” Tony said and ended the call, he glanced around for you again before going back to Clint, “Hey, wanna switch out?”

“No, I’m good. If you wanna get something, now’s a good time, cause we’re still a few hours out.”

Tony raised a brow, “A few hours from where?”

“A safe house.”

 

* * *

 

 

You were in the storage area of the Quinjet, huddled in a corner behind some boxes, your arms wrapped around yourself. All you kept seeing was images of Heimdal saying how Thor would be the death of many people, Natasha being trained to kill, or Steve being back in the 1940’s with none other than Peggy Carter.

You gripped your hair, everything you were seeing was just driving you crazy. When you opened your eyes, you were surrounded by white walls, medical monitors, and a familiar bed. This was back in Oscorp, back where everything had begun. You slowly stood and made your way to the door. Maybe this was a part of Wanda’s lingering magic affecting you, but you just had to see him. See Harry.

You pushed the door open, and came out to a long hallway, and you slowly made your way down to the only door there was. When your hands touched it, you paused. You were scared, no – terrified to see Harry. You felt terrible for not coming sooner, but here you were. Er, kinda.

You pushed open the door, and were overcome with darkness. You spun around slowly, looking all around you – waiting for your eyes to adjust and finally feeling the tears fall down your cheeks, “(Y/N)?” someone called out. You looked towards the source, they were standing just a little way from you, “(Y/N),” they called again.

It was a sudden change, you were back in the Quinjet, staring straight at Steve. He was standing in the doorway, concern written on his face as he stared at you. You looked around you, seeing all the boxes you’ve knocked over, which Tony probably won’t be too pleased about. You wiped your eyes, “Sorry I was just,” you looked away from him as he got closer to you, “being clumsy.” You finished in a whisper.

Steve placed his hand on your chin, forcing you to look into his piercing blue eyes, “(Y/N) what did you see?” You closed you eyes, “Everything Steve,” you shook your head and backed away from him, “I saw what Thor saw, what Nat saw, what you saw.. And then there was Harry..”

You fiddled with your hands, “Steve he’s still there and I haven’t even bothered trying to help him.. And it’s my fault,” Steve turned you back to him, “(Y/N), it isn’t your fault what’s happened to the both of you. When all this settles, we’ll go help Harry, okay?” Steve wiped your tear stained cheeks, “Stop crying,” he whispered.

You smiled a bit at him, “Okay, alright,” you both felt the plane descend, causing you both to move a bit, Steve still keeping his hands on your face, “we’re landing.” You stated, and Steve nodded, clearing his throat while he removed his hands from your cheeks, “Yeah, we should get back to the others.

You nodded, following him out the room, lightly touching where his hands were previously.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is this place?” Tony asked as Clint unlocked the door to a rather nice farm house, you could see the smile playing on his lips, “I told you, it’s a safe house.” He opened up the door, leading everyone inside, and Steve being the last to enter. “Yeah, let’s hope.” Tony whispered beside you.

Clint pretended not to hear him, “Honey, I’m home.”

A few seconds passed and a women came into the room, Clint smiled wide at her and gave her a slow but quick kiss, her attention was drawn to the rest of the team, “Hi,” she greeted, earning a nod from everyone, and surprising stares, “Sorry, I should’ve called ahead.”

“This is an agent of some kind,” Tony interjected, you smiled a bit to yourself, “Cut it out,” you nudged him.

“Alright guys, this is Laura.”

She smiled at us all, “I know all your names.”

“Dad!” called a female voice, and in came two young children, Clint lowered himself to them, picking them up in his arms, “Hi sweet heart, hey buddy.”

“Those are smaller agents,” commented Tony again, and you elbowed him in the side, “Shut up Tony,” you whispered, “we’re sorry for barging in on you.” you told her, Tony smiled, “Yeah, we would’ve called ahead, but we were too busy having no idea that you existed.”

Clint let his two kids go, so they could hug Natasha, “Yeah, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off Shield’s files, like to keep it that way,” he shrugged a bit, wrapping his arm around his wife, “I figured it’s a good place to lay low.”

Natasha came up and hugged Laura, “I’ve missed you! How’s little Natasha?” she asked, Laura beamed at her, “She is.. Nathaniel.” Nat’s face scrunched up as she whispered to Laura’s bump, “Traitor.”

You face Thor as you felt him move from beside you, “Thor?” you questioned and he shook his head as he opened the door, “I saw something in that dream and I need answers. I won’t find them here,” he nodded at Clint and Laura, “it was lovely to meet you.” He walked outside, and with a toss of his hammer, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a rough night, especially for you, since you had offered to take the couch downstairs. It was almost like a rock to you, and you laid there staring straight at the ceiling. Your attention was drawn to the stairs as you heard someone trying to come down quietly, and you saw Steve. It was probably too dark for him to see you awake as well, so you watched him enter the kitchen and open the fridge. He was grabbing a glass of milk, when you finally decided to sit up and stand, “Can’t sleep?”

He was a bit startled when he heard you, and glanced at you as you made your way towards the kitchen table. He held his breath when he saw your attire, shorts and a tank top. He glanced back at his glass and poured him a glass, “I don’t sleep that well anymore,” he replied, before putting the jug back into the fridge.

You smiled at him as he sat in a chair beside you, his hair tossled and his eyes tired, “Yeah, me neither.” He took a couple gulps of his beverage and looked at you, “Why are you still up?”

You shrugged, running your hand over the wooden table, “That couch feel like a rock,” he chuckled a bit, and set his now empty glass down, “You’re more than welcome to take my bed then, I don’t mind switching.”

You gaped at him, and shook you head, “No no, you’re already all settled,” Steve smiled, “No (Y/N), it’s no big deal.”

“Steve I’m not kicking you out of your bed,” you stood, and went back into the living room. Steve placed his cup in the sink, and walked into the living room, “Come on,” he nodded to the stairs. You stared at him and sighed, grabbing the pillow and blanket they had given you and walked to the stairs, “Fine, but you’re coming with me,” his eyes widened as you pulled him up the stairs, quietly, and into the room he had.

The lamp was on, and the bed was still pretty messy. You closed the door behind you two, and he shook his head, “I can take the couch really.”

“I’m not letting you sleep on that couch, and you aren’t letting me. So.. Just get in the bed, Steve.” He watched as you got under covers, using your extra pillow, and took a moment to think about this. He knew you were right, and this probably mean nothing to you, but he was still pretty nervous. When he held you on the jet, it made his stomach flutter; but now here you were, in “his” bed, and wanting him to join you.

 _Man up, Rogers, it’s just one night_ he thought to himself, and he climbed into the bed next to you. He could feel your body relax, and let the silence engulf him. You both laid on your backs, and both made sure to keep a good distance between each other. You turned over, your movement causing him to turn his head towards you, and you smiled, “Thank you, for today, for being there.”

He smiled at you, “It was no problem,” he answered in a whisper. You smiled at him, and closed your eyes, “Goodnight Steve.”

After a few minutes, Steve waited until your breaths evened out, and slowly wrapped his arm around you, bringing you into his side. It was natural, and he was glad you automatically put your head on his chest.

 _Because I don’t want her face smothered in my side_ , he thought to himself. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes, “Goodnight (Y/N).”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony had just finished eating the breakfast Laura made for everyone, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He was just about to walk outside, when he passed you on the stairs. You were in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red plaid button down t-shirt, and boots. Tony chuckled, “Cute get up,”

You rolled your eyes, “Laura was nice enough to lend me some clothes, so can it Stark.”

Tony grinned, “Oh Princess, I know I’ve been asking you to let me undress you but those clothes are not touching my floor, although it is tempting.”

“Go outside Tony.”

He threw his hands up, and opened the door outside. Steve was busy chopping wood, when Tony made his way over, and picked up an axe to join in. They were quiet for awhile, before Tony decided to speak, “Thor didn’t say where he was going for answers?”

“Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things,” he stated, glancing up at Tony, “I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception.”

“Yeah, give him time. We don’t know what the Maximoff kid showed him.”

“Earth’s mightiest hero’s,” Steve slammed the axe down, splitting the wood in half, “pulled us apart like cotton candy.”

Tony looked up, “Seems like you walked away alright.”

“Is that a problem?”

“I don’t trust a guy without a dark side,” Tony watched him break another set of logs, “Call me old fashioned.”

“Well, let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet,” Steve replied.

“You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?”

“Well I guess you’d know,” he retorted, “whether you tell us is a bit of a question.”

Tony put his axe down, “Banner and I were doing research.”

“That would affect the team.”

“That would _end_ the team,” Tony threw back, “Isn’t that the mission? Isn’t that why we fight? So we can _end_ the fight, so we get to go home?”

Steve finally had it, splitting the log he had in his hands apart with his hands, Tony was taken aback. Neither of them noticed Laura and you coming out onto the porch, “Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.”

Laura stepped into the yard, “Sorry,” she interrupted, causing both Steve and Tony to look her way, “Mr. Stark, Clint said you won’t mind, but our tractor doesn’t seem to wanna start at all,” she glanced between the two of them, “I thought you might..”

“Yeah I’ll give it a kick.” Laura smiled at him and started back towards you, Steve looked up at you, and gave you a weak smile, “Don’t touch my pile.” Tony commented and started off to the barn.

He still couldn’t believe Clint lived on a _farm_ or even had a _family_. He pushed open the doors to the barn, and there was a big green tractor (no pun intended), “Hello, dear.” He greeted, pulling the stool from the corner, “Tell me everything, what’s wrong.”

“Try not to bring it to life.”

Tony turned around, his eyes meeting those of Nick Fury, Tony shook his head and mumbled, “Oh Mrs. Barton you little minx,” he looked up to his former boss, kinda, “I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?”

“Artificial intelligence,” Fury chuckled, “you _never_ even hesitated.”

“Look, it’s been a really long day, like Eugene O’Neill long. So how about we skip to the part where you’re useful.”

Tony could see the slight pissed off look he was getting, “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re going to shut him down.”

“You’re not the director of me.”

“I’m not the director f anybody. I’m just an old man,” he walked closer, “who cares a hell of a lot about you.”

“And I’m the man who killed the Avengers,” Tony stated, he was tense, and Nick raised a brow as Tony continued, “I saw it. I didn’t tell the team.. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick, I felt it.. The whole world too, because of me.” Tony relaxed a bit as he softened up, “I wasn’t ready, and I didn’t do all I could.”

“The Maximoff girl, she’s working you Stark. Playing on your fear.”

“I wasn’t tricked, I was shown,” Tony threw back, “it wasn’t a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.”

Fury shook his head, “You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn’t one of them.”

“Watch my friends die,” he chuckled a bit, “you’d think that’s as bad as it gets.

“No, that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part is that you didn’t.” Fury smiled, and made his way to the door, “See you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

You and Nat were helping Laura and Clint with dinner, there still was no word on Thor, and Tony hadn’t been seen since earlier in the day when he went to work on the tractor. Steve came into the kitchen with Clint’s two kids, and sat them down for dinner. The front porch door opened, and your eyes lifted up, and Steve rose, “Nick Fury you son of a bitch.”

“You kiss your momma with that mouth Rogers?”

Steve tightened up, and Natasha dried her hands, “I like the look, but if you’re going for inconspicuous though, _near_ miss.”

Fury crossed his arms, “I need your help.”

“It’s nice to be needed,” you stated. You hadn’t yet Nicholas Fury, since technically you weren’t inducted into Shield, but you did hear stories. Fury’s look went to you, “It’s dangerous,”

“I’d be disappointed if it wasn’t.” you threw back.

Fury nodded, “Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he’s building something. The amount of Vibranium he made out with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.”

“What about Ultron himself?” Steve questioned.

“Oh he’s easy to track, he’s everywhere. Guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit.”

Natasha nodded, “Still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans though. Still going after launch codes?”

“Yes he is, but he’s not making any head way.”

Tony scoffed, “I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare. “

“Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that.”

You raised a brow, “Nexus?” Tony nodded, “It’s the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through them, fastest access on Earth.”

You nodded, “So what they say?” you questioned, Fury straightened up, “He’s fixated on the missiles. But the code is constantly being changed.”

“By whom?” Tony questioned.

“Parties unknown.” Fury answered.

Clint finally added in after serving his kids, “We have an ally?”

“Ultron’s got an enemy.” Nat retorted. “Not the same thing.” Clint threw back, earning an eye roll from her.

“Either way, I’d pay folding money to know who it is,” Tony said and looked at you, “remind me to visit Oslo. Find our unknown.”

“Well, all this is good times boss,” Steve interjected, “but I was kinda hoping when I saw you you’d have more than that.”

“I do, I have you.” Fury started walking around everyone, “Back in the day I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of.” he especially looked at Tony, “Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission, and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction.” he paused again looking at everyone. “All this,” he motioned around him, and Clint stiffened, “laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.”

“Oh Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk,” you smiled, earning a glare from Steve, “You know what, (Y/L/N)?”

“So what does he want?” you asked.

“To become better, better than us.” Nat claimed. “He keeps building bodies.”

“Person bodies,” Tony added in.

You shook your head, “Human form isn’t efficient, biologically speaking we’re out moded, _but_ he keeps coming back to it.”

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race,” he was pointing at both Tony and Bruce, “you _amazingly_ failed.”

“They don’t need to be protected,” Bruce spoke for the very first time, no one had even noticed he was in the room as well, “They need to evolve. Ultron’s going to evolve.”

“How?” Fury asked.

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” he questioned.


	9. Destiny of the Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :) this was a fun chapter to write

“It’s beautiful,” Dr. Helen Cho began, standing in a room with Ultron and the two Maximoff kids, in her Seoul lab, “the Vibranium atoms aren’t just compatible with the tissue cells - they’re binding them.” She ran her hand over the cradle, and the sleeping human form inside of it.

Ultron peered down at the body, “The most versatile substance on the planet, and they use it to make a Frisbee,” he chuckled lightly, “typical of humans. They scratch the surface and never think to look within.”

Helen Cho walked around the cradle, and grabbed her tablet, “Cellular cohesion will take a few hours,” she punched some things in and grabbed a wire, “but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We’re uploading your cerebral matrix,” he plugged the wire into Ultron, “now.”

Wanda walked a bit closer to the cradle, her brother staying back, as she looked at the body, “I can read him. He’s dreaming.”

“I wouldn’t call it dreams, it’s Ultrons base consciousness, or informational noise.”

“How soon?” Ultron questioned, “I’m not being pushy.”

“We’re imprinting a human brain, there aren’t exactly any short cuts.” Dr. Cho insisted.

Wanda let her lingering fingers finally touch the cradle, and she began to see Ultron’s plan; world domination, the extinction of the human race, the terror and mayhem he’s planning on causing, her head began to hurt. She let out a gasp and backed away, her brother quick to her side, “How could you?”

"How could I what?” Ultron questioned her.

"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world.”

"It will be better.”

“When everyone is dead?” she threw at him, her eyes glaring at the machine.

“That does not..” he trailed off, “The human race will have every opportunity to improve.”

“And if they don’t?” Pietro finally added in, he knew what his sister must had seen was not very good with her reaction.

“Ask Noah.” Was all Ultron said.

“You’re a mad man.” Wanda stated.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs.” Ultron began, “When the earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me – he’s winding up. We have to evolve, there’s no room for the week.”

Wanda fixated her eyes on the Doctor, and removed the power the Tesseract had on her mind as he explained, “And who decides who’s weak?” she asked him.

“Life. Life always decides.”

With a quick movement Helen pulled the wire from Ultron, and took a step back as the building process was halted. He turned to the Doctor, seeing her eyes no longer Blue with the gem’s power. One of Ultron’s Sentries interjected, “There’s incoming.”

“The Quinjet, we have to move.” Ultron stated, Pietro picked his sister up with a smirk, “That is not a problem.” In a grey flash, they were gone.

Helen edged her way to a wall, gripping onto something heavy, “Guys, wait,” he sighed, and he hand shot out a beam at the doctor, causing her to fall to the ground, “None of you understand,” he murmured to himself, and looked at Helen as she bled excessively, “When you all see, you’ll understand. I just need _more time_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony piloted the Quinjet over Seoul, the boarding hatch open as you gripped a handle, peering down at Dr. Cho’s lab building, “Cap, what’s your update?” you asked over the com link, Steve threw his shield at a Sentry in the lab, and it ricocheted back towards him, “Two minutes, stay close.”

Steve looked into a dark lab area, and saw a body on the ground, he threw his shield on his back and rushed over, “Dr. Cho,” he greeted as he kneeled beside her, gently lifting her up.

She was weak, her eyes soft but they peered into him with a sense of urgency, “He’s uploading himself into the body.”

"Where?” Steve questioned.

“The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, it’s.. It’s uncontainable,” Steve’s face hardened, “you can’t just blow it up, you _have_ to get the cradle to Stark.”

“First I have to find it, ma’am,” he whispered to her, and she nodded, “Go.”

Steve set her down carefully, and jogged out of the room, leaving where he had come, “Did you guys copy that?” he called over the com as he was met with sunlight. “I did.” You answered.

“I got a private jet taking off across town, no manifest,” Natasha added in.

“That could be him, what’s our next move?” Steve asked as he ran from the lab.

Your eyes landed on a truck from Helen Cho’s lab, “Right there, it’s a truck from the lab. Right above you Cap, in the loop by the bridge.”

“It’s them,” Clint proved, “I got three with the cradle in the cab. I can take out the driver.”

Steve jumped over the ledge as he landed on the top of the truck, “Negative, that truck crashes the gem can level the city.”

“What we need is to draw out Ultron!” you cried, and almost immediately you watched Ultron throw open the door from the truck and get on top the truck in front of Cap, you nodded _well that’s one way of doing things_.

Steve stared at Ultron, “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” he asked the Captain, projected a beam at him, which he deflected with his Shield, “Well,” he began when a couple more Sentries joined Ultron, and Steve fought hand to hand and with his shield, “he’s definitely unhappy, and I’m gonna try and keep him that way.”

"You’re no match for him, Cap.” Clint stated.

“Thanks Barton.”

Steve slammed his shield into one of the Sentries, but got pushed back, his Shield falling into the street, he took a moment to regain himself, “You know what’s in that cradle?”

“The power to make real change, and that terrifies you.”

Steve stood, regaining his stance, “I wouldn’t call it a comfort.”

You shook your head, and looked back at Tony, “I’m going in!”

Tony turned around in his seat, “Oh no you aren’t, Natasha’s all ready to be dropped, and you have no idea what will happen if you get close to that other gem.” He Natasha was dropped in the street on Stark’s new motorcycle, and he closed the hatch as you walked back to the cockpit, “What the Hell, Tony?” you asked crossing your arms, you could feel the eye roll with is head movement.

“Don’t ‘what the Hell?’ me. They can handle themselves, (Y/N).”

“I don’t see the point in keeping me away, Tony.”

“It’s for your own good, once we get the cradle to the Tower you can help me run all the test.” You sighed and stood behind him as he piloted, “Update?” you called out to the team.

“The package is airborne,” Nat answered, and Tony pointed at the flying truck, “I have a clean shot.”

“Negative, I’m still in the truck.”

“What the Hell are you doing?” Tony answered for almost everyone.

“Just be ready, I’m sending the package to you.”

“Natasha, please don’t do this.” You interjected before Tony could, your eyes glued to the truck.

You shook your head, and stepped back, “Sorry, Tony,” you stared at the truck and made yourself appear on top of it, “Damn it, (Y/N), what are you doing!” screamed Tony through your ear, you winced as you dropped down into the back of the truck.

Nat glanced up at you, “Take it,” she commanded, and you looked out the door, Tony pulling the jet closer, and the ramp opening, “you have the package, now get it to Stark. Go.” You stared at her before finally pushing the cradle towards the ramp, carefully pushing it onto the ramp and inside. You turned around to meet the Tony picked Clint and Steve up, while you peered into the cradle. It was because of this that Natasha is now captured by Ultron, but you couldn’t help but feel sorry for what’s happening to this new life.

“Alright guys, we’re going home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce and Tony were positioning the cradle inside his lab, and you were beginning to run diagnostics on it, and also keeping watch on any news about Nat. You walked over to them, ready to brief them on the progress Ultron had gotten on with the body. You opened your mouth when Bruce interjected, “Find anything on Nat?”

You shook your head, “Nothing, but she’s alive, or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it.”

Tony sighed, resting his hands on the cradle, “This is sealed tight. We’re gonna need to access the program, break it down from within.” As he spoke, Clint walked inside, and you turned your attention to him, “Any chance Nat might leave a message outside the internet? Y’know.. Old school spy stuff?”

With a nod, he backed out the lab, “Yeah, I’ll find her.” He was out as quick as he was in – they had a lot on their plate and he didn’t want to get in the way. The least he could do was find their friend.

You set down your tablet and joined Tony’s side, “I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted.” You could see him giving you a look, and you turned to face him, “Yeah about that..”

Bruce looked up from his fixation on a screen and shook his head – knowing exactly what his was thinking, “No.”

“You guys have to trust me,” Tony stated and you looked between the two men, “Kinda don’t” Bruce replied.

“Our ally, the guy protecting the military’s nuclear codes, I found him.” Tony stated, and your raised a brow, when a familiar voice played through the lab, “Hello, Dr. Banner – Miss (Y/L/N).”

You smiled big, shaking your head, _that slick son of a bitch_.

"Ultron didn’t go after Jarvis because he was angry, he attacked him because he was scared.”

You nodded, “So he went underground?”

“Exactly, he scattered himself, dumped his memory but _not_ his protocols. I didn’t even know he was in there until I pieced him together.”

“So you want us to help put Jarvis into this thing?” Bruce asked him, and Tony shook his head, “No. Of course not.”

You crossed your arms, and so did Bruce, both raising your brow, Tony rolled his eyes, “I want you to help me put Jarvis into this thing.”

“Way out of my field, here,” Bruce stated and you shook your head, “Not true, you know bio-organics better than anyone.”

Tony nodded and placed an arm around you, “I like this one.”

Bruce sighed, “And you just assume that Jarvis’ operational matrix can beat Ultron’s?”

You answered before Tony could, “Jarvis has been beating him from the inside without any of us even knowing it.”

Tony stepped closer to Bruce, and you watched as his voice lowered, “This is the opportunity we’ve been waiting for, we can create Ultron’s perfect self without the homicidal glitches he _thinks_ are his winning personality. We have to.”

You nodded, knowing that Jarvis is the one going to be implanted into the body eased your mind, and you could see the logic with it, “I believe this is worth a go.” You stated, causing Bruce to look back at you, almost in shock.

"I’m in a loop,” he sighed, “I’m caught in a time loop, this is _exactly_ where it all went wrong.”

“I know,” Tony began, “I know what everybody’s gonna say, but they’re already saying it..”

“Mad scientist?” you asked, and Tony smiled a bit, and shook his head.

“We’re monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand,” he brought Bruce closer to the cradle, and looked between the two of you, “It’s not loop.. This is the end of the line.”

Bruce’s eyes met yours and you nodded, “Okay.. Then we should get to work.” Bruce stated, and you all began to work.

 

* * *

 

 

“This framework is not compatible,” you called from your computer in the lab, you and Bruce were constantly working while the genetic code was uploading – making sure nothing wrong would’ve happened, “Genetic code?” Tony asked you two, and you checked the update, “At 97 percent.”

“You have to upload that schematic in the next three minutes,” Bruce informed Tony, but before Tony could begin working, your hand shot up to repel Steve’s shield from hitting the circuits on the cradle, sending it right back into Steve’s gut. You glared at him, and he did the same at the three of you, “I’m gonna say this once.”

“How about non’ce.” Tony commented, it made you raise a brow, and he had to admit it sounded better in his head.

“Shut it down” Steve commanded.

“No, not gonna happen.” You answered, Steve’s eyes met yours, “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“And you do?” you asked him, and he was slightly taken back.

“She’s not in your head?” he asked, eyes looking at everyone, and Bruce stepped forward, “I know you’re angry.”

“Oh, we’re way past that.” Steve stated, and Bruce sighed, “I can choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

“Banner after everything that’s happened..”

“It’s _nothing_ compared to what’s coming.” You interjected, and crossed your arms.

"You don’t know what’s in there,” Steve countered, “And this isn’t a game. We’re talking about saving the world from destruction.”

In a flash, the power to the room was cut, and next to Steve appeared Pietro Maximoff, and Tony groaned, “You didn’t see that coming?” he asked in his thick accent. Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

There was an alert from the cradle, which caused you to turn your attention from the bickering men, and look at the cradle, “We’re gonna lose him,” you whispered to yourself, gaining the attention of Tony with the beeping. You began to reroute the upload

There was a loud thundering noise, and made everyone stop, and in sauntered Thor. He pointed his hammer at the cradle, and shot out his lighting. You quickly backed away from the blast, and knelt to the ground as you felt the heat close to you. You hands finally left your head when he stopped, and you stood, when the cradle broke open.

Floating in front of everyone was the man from the cradle, he was a crimson red and gold; you wanted to scoff at the coloring he had adapted into, like father like son. Your eyes went to Steve as he pulled his arm back and released his shield at the man. You wanted to punch the shit out of Steve, but the man dodged the shield and flew towards the window. When Steve’s shield flew back to him, you pointed at him, “ _Stand down_ Rogers.” You said in a dark tone, and Steve’s eyes widened a bit at you, before taking a hard swallow.

You slowly walked closer to the man, your body tingled as you got closer. He must’ve felt it as well, as he turned around to face you. You couldn’t help but hold your breath as he lowered himself to the ground, and peered at you in curiosity. He extended his hand out to face you, and you slowly did as well.

There was a surge inside of you, and it hurt as much as when your body first felt it. It felt amplified, and your vision went blurry. But, your vision was filled with what seems to be his soul. It was pure, it was to see mankind move forward and see that they prospered.

He released your hand, and you stumbled back a bit. He looked past you, and floated back into the lab area. You had to collect yourself.

"I’m sorry, that was.. Odd.” He stated as he landed on his feet in front of the rest of the team, “Thank you, Thor.”

Steve looked between Thor and the man, “You helped create this?”

“I’ve had a vision,” Thor started, “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center – is that.” Thor pointed at the man’s head.

"What? The gem?” Tony asked.

“It’s the mind stone, one of the six infinity stones,” you murmured behind everyone, and got a nod from Thor, and he continued, “It’s the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

Clint looked dumbfounded, “Then why would you..?”

“Because Stark is right,” you stated and moved a bit closer to everyone.

"Oh it’s definitely the end alright,” Clint murmured.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron,” the man stated, making everyone look at back at him, “ Not alone.”

There was a moment of silence, before Steve finally spoke up, “Why does he sound like Jarvis?”

You moved beside Steve, and looked up at him, “We configured Jarvis’ matrix to create something new.”

"I think I’ve had my fill of new.”

You felt your stomach drop, and you stepped away from him, “You think I’m a child of Ultron.” The man stated, and Steve gulped, “Are you not?”

“I am not Ultron.. I am not Jarvis either.”

"I uh..” Wanda started, almost making her presence known since she had been so silent, “I looked in your head.. And saw annihilation.”

“Look again,” you told her.

“Her approval means jack to me,” Clint stated, “Her powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself.. They _all_ came from the mind stone, and they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash.”

“But with it on our side,” you started, only to be cut off by Steve, “Is it?” he cleared his throat, “Are you? On our side?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” He answered.

“Well, better make it real simple soon.”

“I’m on the side of life,” he began and a suit appeared on him, along with a cape, “Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.”

A tablet started going off, and Tony picked it up, “Well,” he pulled up an image, “He’s waiting for us.”

“Where? Thor questioned.

“Sokovia.”

“He’s got Nat there too..”

There was a bit of silence, “If we’re wrong about you,” Steve started, “if you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be..”

“What will you do?” he asked, “I do not want to kill Ultron. He is unique, and he’s in pain. But that pain will destroy the life I swore to protect. So he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now.”

“And not one of us can do it without the others.” You stated weakly.

“Maybe I am a monster,” he started walking, “I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, I’m not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me,” he paused as he gripped Thor’s hammer from the table – and pointed it at the owner, making everyone gawk at the exchange, “but we need to go.”

Thor gulped hard, “Right,” he grabbed his hammer, “well done.”

Steve nodded, “Three minutes, get what you need.”


	10. Battle of Sokovia (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a firm believer that Captain Rogers can get very feisty when he wants to. But this chapter is about 9 pages long in Word, so I had to cut this into two parts :) sorry this took forever, I had no idea what I wanted to do.
> 
> Enjoy!

 Everyone was getting suited up, grabbing what they needed. You were in the combat room with Clint, grabbing throwing knives, daggers, a couple of hand guns, and (what you doubted) enough ammo. You glanced at Clint, who was grabbing a large amount of arrows. You looked across the opposite wall, and went to grab the expandable metal batons Tony had created, and slid them into your combat belt.

The door opened, and both your heads went to look at the intruder, and it was Steve, “It’s time.” He told all of you, and you gave him a short nod. Clint put his arrows and bow on his back, and led the way out, followed by you. As you were passing to go down the hall, he grabbed your arm, your eyes looked from his hand, up to his face, “What are you doing?”

“Look, about what happened back there,” you shook your head, “Steve don’t. We both said some things in the heat of the moment.”

Steve nodded, and released your arm, “I should’ve trusted your judgment, especially. I know you wouldn’t do anything to harm us. But I didn’t know what that gem would’ve done to you and..”

“Steve, stop. We have a mission at hand. Everything’s okay.”

You started back down the hall, and made your way to the Quinjet, almost everyone already inside – including the Maximoff twins. You walked onboard the jet, soon followed by the Captain. Tony’s suit was standing close to him, and he piloted the jet.

“No way we all get through this,” Tony said to everyone, “If even one tin soldier is left standing, we’ve lost. There’s gonna be blood on the floor.”

“I got no plans tomorrow night,” Steve said with a light smile playing on his face.

“I get first crack at the big guy,” Tony answered, “Iron Man’s what he’s waiting for.”

“That’s true, he hates you most.” Thor said, a playful grin on his face.

“Ultron knows we’re coming, odds are we’re riding into heavy fire.” Clint said as a fact.

“That’s what we signed up for.” Bruce said in a sarcastic tone.

“But the people of Sokovia, they didn’t,” you said, “so our priority – getting them out.”

Steve nodded, “I agree.”

 

* * *

 

Tony landed the Quinjet easily in Sokovia, opening the ramp for everyone as he jumped into his suit, “Alright Speed Racer, go to the police and start getting this place evacuated.” Pietro nodded and in a gray-blue flash, he was gone.

Pietro whizzed into the police station, pausing and looking around, “The city is under attack. Clear the city, now!” and in another flash he was gone. As he got to the corner of the street and saw no officer exit the building, he rolled his eyes, and ran back into the building. He grabbed on of the officer’s guns and shot into the air, “Get off your asses.”

The rest of you started walking into the city, and started assisting the officers get people as far away as possible, each at separate ends of the city. After getting the last person over the bridge that you could see in your sights, you nodded at the officers near you, “Thank you, you should head with them as well.” They all nodded, and started walking away from the city.

You started walking back towards the center of Sokovia, “East side has been cleared, what’s my next order Captain?” you asked as you made circles as you walked, making sure everyone was clear from your side. Your eyes landed on Clint in the distance, and jogged over to help his side, both of you turned away when you could hear Steve’s voice.

“All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that’s not gonna happen today – but we can do our best to protect them. Then we get the job done. We find out what Ultron’s been building. We can find Romanoff, and clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we’re monsters, that we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him, it’s about whether it’s right.”

You and Clint kept glancing at each other, “I swear he writes those things down before we go out.” Clint commented on you and you smiled wide, “Man with a Plan is an understatement.”

Clint turned back around, and that’s when you realized something, “Wait. Where’s Bruce?” you asked. Clint shrugged, before patting the officer on the back to follow the citizens out of the city, you both turned around, heading back to the center of the city, which was completely abandoned. Thor landed beside you two as you arrived at the church, and Steve, Wanda, and Pietro soon converged on at the same location. Tony arrived last, landing in the middle, opening up his face mask, and turning and looking at the old building, “I think he’s waiting for you.” Vision said, you glanced behind you, unaware he had been there.

“Then let’s go pay him a visit; Cap, care to join me?” Tony asked, as his face plate closed, and Steve nodded, looking at everyone, “Remember, Clint, Wanda, Pietro, you’re on the ground – (Y/N), Vision, and Thor, you’re on the roof.” You all nodded, moving into your positions as Steve and Tony neared the door. Thor held his hand out to you, and you grabbed his hand, and he held you close to his body as he flung his hammer into the air, and landed on the roof.

Tony blasted open the door, and Steve and him walked inside, Ultron stood near a machine, and slowly turned, a smile on his Vibranium body, “Come to confess your sins?”

“Oh, I don’t know. How much time you got?” Tony asked.

“More than you.” Ultron answered, and turned fully around, Steve’s eyes wondered around the room – pinpointing the Sentries along the walls. Tony raised his hand, and waved his insult off, “Eh, have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You’re looking.. Well, I don’t want to say _puffy_ but.. You’re looking puffy.”

“You’re stalling to protect the people.”

“Well that is the mission, did you forget?”

“I’ve moved beyond your mission. I’m free.” There was a beeping, and Tony raised his arms up, his beams ready, Ultron laughed creepily, “What? You think you’re the only one stalling?”

Tony began analyzing the machine, and Friday began speaking over the com to the whole team, “The remaining Vibranium – function still unknown.” You glanced at Thor and then at Vision, and could hear a commotion inside.

More Sentries entered the room and Ultron smiled, “This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time.”

The Sentries flew towards Steve and Tony, Steve being pushed back out the door, and Tony avoided them as he flew out the building. All out Hell began, and the roof became crawling with Ultron’s Sentries. Thor and you teamed up, and destroyed a majority of the Sentries on the roof. Your hands gripped the metal batons from your belt, slamming them into the armored men. You maneuvered behind one, and held him in place, he was gripping at you, “Thor!” you called, and Thor blasted him with his lightning.

Another charged for you and Thor, your backs pressed to one another, as they got close, there was a rumbling below, causing you both to lose your footing, the Sentry in front of you stumbled, and Thor shot his lightning before he reached you. You nodded your thanks to him, and finally looked into the distance.

"Please tell me you see what I see.” You asked Thor and looked at him, he finally looked at what you were talking about and paused, before picking you up again and jumping back to the ground, Clint shot an arrow past your faces, into a Sentry, and it soon exploded. You and Thor joined in on the fight.

The door to the Church opened, and Ultron turned to the source, “Ultron.” Said the man, followed by the rest of the team, and Ultron immediately recognized that voice.

“My Vision. Hm, they really did take everything from me.”

He walked a bit closer, sticking to the perimeter of the room, “You shut me down.” Vision said, earning a scoff from the Vibranium man, “You think I care?”

“You take away my world, I take away yours.”

Ultron smiled, “Sokovia’s going for a ride. You can see the beauty of it. The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You,” he motioned his hand at him, “Avengers. You are my meteorite, my swift but terrible sword.”

“The earth will crack at the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn your flesh against me. Your attempts, mean nothing. The only thing living in this world will be metal.”

Vision charged at Ultron, and a wave of more Sentries came from the air. Tony took to the air, and you had to make your way over to Steve. A Sentry grabbed you from behind, and you couldn’t help but sigh. It’s arms wrapped around your neck, and you struggled a bit, trying to grab the Sentries head. At the angle it was holding you, you just couldn’t think, and your vision began to get fuzzy. Your strength began to kick in, and you desperately pulled the Vibranium arms off of you. It lunged for you again, but Steve’s shield came from the other side of the room. Steve hurried over for it, and you grabbed his arm, a bit too rough for you liking and his, but his eyes met yours. He could see your distraught look.

“Steve there’s people in danger. I can feel them.” He looked around him, and nodded, hearing the Hulk in the distance, “Go. Bruce must have found Natasha. Be safe.”

You let go of his arm, and ran out of the building. You ran towards a bridge, and saw the chaos that was ensuing. People were jumping out of their cars, and running in the opposite direction of the city. You eyes skimmed the rushing crowd, and your eyes landed on a car in about the middle of the bridge, and there was a woman trapped. You ran between cars, beginning to hear the cracking of the foundation below your feet. You jumped onto a car, and made your way over to her. She was trying to pull herself out the trapped car from the window. You jumped onto the blocking cars roof, and offered both your hands to her, which she graciously took. You carefully pulled her out, her cries stopping as she climbed beside you, thanking you numerous times.

You shook your head, “You need to get out of here it isn’t safe.” The woman nodded at your words and started towards the end of the bridge along with the others, when there was a loud cracking noise. You looked back at the city, which was starting to rise faster. Your eyes went back to the people scurrying across the breaking bridge. You had to make a call. It was either your life or theirs.

You focused all your energy to keeping the bridge from crumbling under those citizens feet. You could feel the tears forming in your eyes, watching everybody get to safety. You forced a weak smile before turning around swiftly and making a run for the city.

It felt like everything was in slow motion as you jumped from car to car, hearing the breaking cement getting closer behind you. You jumped down from one of the last cars, and raced against the breaking ground below you. It felt like you were falling, and you were _so close_ to the rising city.

You trusted your gut and jumped forward as you felt the ground give way under you. The scream didn’t seem to process through your mind, and reached as far as your arms could go. You were only in the air for a few seconds, before gravity pulled you right back down. Your eyes, wide with fear, looked down at a loose wire dangling from the side of the large lifting rock. You gripped the remaining wire; it dragged you down to almost the end, before the burning sensation finally stopped.

You looked down at the ground, it was such a large drop and you shut your eyes tight. This was not okay, not at all. You looked up at the distance from you and the city’s surface and shook your head, “Fuck my luck.” You mumbled to yourself, and slowly began to pull yourself up.

“The bridge is gone, there’s no sign of her,” you could hear someone relaying back to the rest of the team. You stopped in your tracks, and looked up, you knew that voice. And god, were you happy to hear that handsome voice right now.

“Steve!” you screamed from your position, and heard a rustle of gravel above you before seeing Steve’s covered face appear over the edge. He had a look of terror on his face, and looked at the wire you were dangling from. He extended his arm to you, “(Y/N) you have to climb _now_ , that wire won’t hold much longer.”

You nodded quickly, and began climbing again, reaching the end of the wire. You gripped a piece of rock, and thanked your lucky stars for it as the wire fell from the rock. Your eyes went back to Steve, and he nodded at you, “I got you. Trust me.”

That was all you had to hear, and you shot a hand up to grip his arm. He began to pull you up, and when you were close enough he used both of his arms to pull you up the remaining way. When your legs finally scraped the concrete of the city, Steve continued to pull you close to him, and you gratefully wrapped your arms tightly around his neck. Your head nuzzled into his chest, allowing him to run his gloved hands through your hair.

You tensed a bit, and Steve must’ve understood. His hand left your hair, and he tore the gloves off his hands with his teeth, soon to return a hand to your hair, and another holding you close. You sighed heavily after a few minutes, and looked up at him, “Thank you,” you mumbled.

Steve’s thumb rubbed your cheek, his fingers resting on your neck, and he smiled softly at you, “I’m glad I could be there to catch you.” You couldn’t help but smile at his comment, and just let your eyes linger on his face. There was something about the way he was holding you, his grip strong on your hip, and a look in his eyes that almost seemed like there was a fire in that deep blue sea.

He pulled your face to his, your lips crashing together like two people who just _needed_ this moment. Your hands went to his neck, desperately wanting to run your hands in his hair, and down his body. You pulled away, and you both breathed heavily with each other. You looked into his eyes, “Let’s finish the job, Captain.”

Steve nodded in agreement, and helped you stand up, picking his gloves up as well. You both started back into the city, both at a steady pace. “Tony, what’s the update on that contraption?”

There was an audible sigh, as you both made it back towards the rest of the team, minus Tony, “The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that’s what’s keeping the rock together.”

“If it drops?” Steve asked, everyone watching him, and listening intently for the answer.

“Right now, the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough.. Global extinction.”

Steve nodded, “Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt ‘em back. You get killed, walk it off.” As he spoke a league of Sentries came into the church, and everyone (including the Hulk and Natasha) pulled out their respective weapon of choice.

Steve stayed close to you, using his shield as a weapon. You slammed the metal batons into Sentries that hurled towards you, conducting both electricity and heat with each hit. Steve ducked as a Sentry came for him, holding his shield to push it away, you rolled over his back and hit another coming from his left with a flurry of hits, “If we all stay here it’s not going to end well.”

Steve grunted, “You’re right. Everyone fall back and stick with pairs!” Clint was the first to fall back, followed by a weary Wanda. Natasha pulled Pietro with her, shooting as they disappeared around a corner. Thor and the Hulk slowly made their way out, leaving you and Steve the last to scurry outside. You both jogged down a road, and you pulled him into a tight alleyway, and leaned against the wall to catch your breath, “This is insane, Steve.”

He kept a look out as you composed yourself, and stood up straight again, “Okay, I’m ready.” You both stormed out, bracing yourselves for the storm. You lost count of how many both you and Steve destroyed, but you couldn’t help but start to feel drained, you’ve never used your powers to this extent in one day. You blinked your eyes at the last remaining Sentry, and Steve destroyed it gracefully. You put your batons back in your holster, and wiped your head, hearing a chuckle from the super soldier.

“What’s so funny?” you asked, looking up at him as you tried to steady your heart rate, he smiled, and shook his head, “You’re just funny to look at sometimes.”

 _Is he really flirting with me right now?_ You couldn’t help but smile, “Because that’s what every girl wants to hear in the middle of a battlefield.”

“(Y/N), I need you at the edge.” Tony called over the com, and you nodded to yourself, and met Steve’s eyes, “I’ll be there.”

Steve laced his hand with his shield, and motioned towards the edge of the city, “I got your back.”

You both dashed back towards the perimeter, and you were nearing, when Steve called, “duck!” you could see two Sentries coming from either side of you, and you slid below them, making them crash into one another. You quickly stood, and began running again, Steve taking both the machines down and you slowed towards the edge.

“The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch ‘em and they go full reverse thrust,” Tony didn’t waste a second to begin talking in a frantic voice over the com to you, and you neared the edge, “the city’s not coming down slow.”

You looked down towards the ground and nodded as he continued, “If I get Thor to hit it..”

"It’ll crack, but that’s not enough, the impact would still be devastating.”

“Maybe if we could cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back?”

“That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it,” you replied. There was a shuffle close behind you, and there was the rest of the team, looking tired and weary, Steve walked in front of everyone, “The next wave’s gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?”

“Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That’ll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.”

“I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.”

Everyone’s eyes were on him, he was your leader. He was all of yours moral compasses, there was an audible sigh fro Tony, “Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We’re going to have to make a choice.”

You took a step closer to him, “Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..”

“Not ‘til everyone’s safe.”

“Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s no math there.” Nat added in, and Steve shook his head, “I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.”

“I didn’t say we should leave,” you smiled at him. Nat walked closer to both of you, and stood in between Steve and you, “There’s worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

She wrapped her arm around your shoulder, and reached up for Steve as well. There was a peaceful moment, and soon another arm came around your waist, and it was Wanda. There was everyone, your family, taking in the beauty of your possible deaths.

There was a static noise in your ear, coming from the con, and then there was a strong voice, “Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It’s about to get better.”

You all released each other as a large aircraft carrier appeared in the sky, Pietro, Wanda, and yourself gawked, while everyone else smiled, “Nice right?” the voice asked, “I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She’s dusty, but she’ll do.”

“Nick Fury, you son of a bitch.”

“Oh! Captain, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

You all wanted to snicker, and made sure to hold it in, and the familiar voice af Maria Hill came through, “Altitude is 18,000 feet and climbing. Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in 3,2.. Take ‘em out.”

There were about five ships that moved away from the carrier, and started moving towards the city, you went around Nat and stood in front of Steve, “This is Shield?”

He nodded, a small smile on his face, “This is what Shield is supposed to be.”

Pietro nodded, “This is not so bad.”

The ships landed on the ground, and Steve nodded at everyone, “Let’s load ‘em up!”

 


	11. Battle of Sokovia (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter being delayed, and also it being so short. I got really busy, and then.. I lost all my inspiration to write, because I had a friend of mine get into a car accident. And they didn't make it. It's been an extremely hard time for me, and I'm just now trying to get back into my daily routine and writing has just been so hard.  
> I'm sorry this is so short, but I have plans for the story that just didn't work in this chapter, but there are cute Steve moments. Thank you all for your support. Enjoy!

The next half hour or so was used to get everybody left to safety, and as you backed away from a departing ship, you turned to the city. There was an uneasy feeling inside you, gaining the attention of Clint, “What’s wrong?”

“We’re out of time. They’re going for the core.”

“Guys I have a plan. Time to work for a living. Get back to the church.” Tony ordered from below, and there was a groan from beside you from none other than Pietro, who grabbed Wanda and dashed off. You huffed, and the rest of you hurried back to the church.

You were all ready for this to be over.

You all pushed the door open, and made a circle around the core, the tension was high as a wave of Sentries attacked. It was magnificent the team work you all had with one another, and how well you all worked together. When the last Sentry was destroyed, there was Ultron in the distance, looking over all of you, “Is that the best you can do?” Thor called out.

With a wave of his hand, another large group of Sentries appeared, “You had to ask.” Steve murmured, with a sideways glance at Thor.

"This is the best I can do. This is _exactly_ what I wanted. All of you against all of me.” There was a chuckle, “How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

“Like the old man said. Together.” Tony said, and Steve smiled at him.

The Sentries disappeared along with Ultron, “They’ll try to leave the city.” You said to everyone, “Rhodey!” Tony called through the com, “I’m on it.” He answered.

“We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers, and be right behind you,” Tony said. You all stared at him, “What about the core?” Clint asked.

Wanda stepped forward, “I’ll protect it. It’s my job.” She smiled at Clint, who nodded his approval and motioned for Natasha, “Nat, let’s go.”

Clint led Natasha out, followed by you and then Steve, you kept a cautious hand on your back. Wanda looked at her brother and smiled, “Get the people on the boats.”

He shook his head, “I’m not going to leave you.”

She smiled at him, and placed a hand on his arm, “I can handle these. Come back when everyone else is off, and not before.” Pietro nodded at her and went to catch up with everyone else.

There were a few people getting onto the last boat, Steve made his way over to the Shield agent, “Is this the last of them?” he asked, and the agent nodded, “Yes sir. Everyone else is on the carrier.” Steve patted him on the shoulder, and made his way over to the boat where you were looking at the city, “You okay?” he asked, and you nodded, “Yeah.. I’m fine.” Your eyes landed on a kid, and Steve’s eyes followed, you patted his shoulder, “I got this.”

You jogged over to the little boy, and kneeled beside him, “You okay?” you whispered, and he nodded, wiping his eyes a bit, you smiled and extended your arms, “Let’s get you back to your parents.” He wrapped his arms around your neck, and you stood, holding him close to your chest, when you turned around, there was the Quinjet, aiming it’s guns at you. Your breath caught for a second as bullets started flying towards you and the boy. You put up a shield around the both of you. The jet stopped shooting, and turned around, and you made a break for it to the boat.

You didn’t even notice the Hulk flying into the Jet, and pulling a beaten Ultron out. You were met with a set of parents, crying and taking their child into their arms. They were thanking you, before dispersing to a couple seats. Steve stood behind them, smiling. You walked closer, “I’m so proud of you,” he said, causing you to bite your lip, “Yeah, I had the feeling when you kissed me earlier.”

He chuckled lightly, and shrugged a bit, “I guess you could take it that way.” You rolled your eyes and walked past him, “Let’s just find a seat, Rogers.”

When everyone was safely on the SHIELD helicarrier, Steve and you made your way to the command center, it was huge – but you were used to the big extravagant because of Tony. Steve glanced at you, “I’m gonna go talk to Fury.” You nodded, looking past him at Natasha leaning over a communications desk, “Alright, I’m going to see if Natasha is okay.”

You made your way over to her, getting a little of her conversation over a com, “Hey big guy, we did it. The job’s finished. Now I need you to turn this bird around, okay?” you came up to her side, looking at the screen, “We can’t track you in stealth mode, so help me out. I need you to,” she cut off as the line went cold. You looked at her, seeing a pained expression and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

It was done. Everyone was safe, and you were all so exhausted. Clint left the same night, taking a Quinjet back home to his family, Tony was fixing his suit (or at least attempting to), and Natasha was nowhere to be found (but that you could understand), and you were taking a hot shower and washing the grime off of you. You sighed heavily as you smoothed your wet hair back, keeping your eyes closed as the soap ran down your body. This was the most relaxed you had been in weeks.

You shut the water off and opened the glass door, grabbing a towel in the process and wrapping it around your body. Your room was small, and had a bed against the metal wall, and a table and lamp. There was a light tap on your door, and you picked some clothes up, “Give me one second!” you called, putting a change of Capri leggings on and a loose white v-neck and opening the sliding door with a panel. Your eyes were met with Steve, his hands in some jean pockets, he looked up when you opened the door, “I gotta talk to you,” he said nicely, and you nodded stepping aside.

He walked in and you closed the door, turning to face him, he looked large in the tiny room, “May I?” he asked, motioning to the bed, and you nodded, “Of course,” he took a seat and leaned forward with his arms on his legs, “When I was speaking to Fury, he expressed how he wants you to help train our new recruits.”

You smiled, “Seriously?” Steve couldn’t help but admire how excited you were, and he nodded, “Of course. They already have a new Avengers facility ready for us. From what they were telling me, you’d especially be working with Wanda.” You were filled with happiness, and went over to Steve and hugged him tightly, sitting next to him on the bed.

His arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly against him, your head resting nicely in the croon of his neck. He lightly rubbed your back, unsure if he should mention what happened earlier that day. He decided to ease into it, “You deserve this, you were great in Sokovia.”

You pulled away to look at him, “We all were.”

He stared at you, “Look, uh.. About what I did..”

You could feel your breathe hitch in you, “Steve if it didn’t mean anything that’s-“

“Would you want to go to dinner with me?” he asked, causing you to smile, “Of course.”

           


	12. Impromtu Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just to update you all, I'm creating a schedule of when you can expect a new chapter. So here it is!
> 
> Monday- Unexpected Mutant  
> Tuesday- The Switch  
> Wednesday- Ne Beginnings (which you should totally check out!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, like I said, big planes for this story :)

The next two months went by quickly, and it was finally time to move into the new Avengers facility. A lot has changed in the two months everyone was separated from one another, so here’s an update.

Clint and his wife Laura had their baby, and Natasha went to stay with them until it was time to work again, and to help care for their new baby boy. You could see that Nat was trying to get her mind off of the disappearance of Bruce, but you didn’t say anything to anyone because you knew exactly how she felt. Tony went back to his Tower and was working on his security measures, and also new suits and gadgets for everyone. Because Bruce wasn’t around, you were his main consultant on a lot of the projects. And you were happy to help.

One of the changes was your relationship with Steve, to say you were officially together wasn’t exactly true, but you both considered each other in a relationship. He was a gentleman, and sometimes that irritated you, but for a relationship at two months you both were extremely happy. He made you happy, and you were 95% sure you made him happy as well.

You were on your way to his apartment, already climbing the stairs to his floor. You were passing his neighbors place when she opened the door with a laundry basket, she was a blonde and wearing nurse’s scrubs. She glared at you a bit as you passed, and you tried your hardest not to do the same back. When she was down the stairs, you knocked on Steve’s door, and hummed as you waited for him to open it. It didn’t take long, and you were soon met with his charming smile, “Hey,” he greeted and stepped to the side to let you enter.

You walked past him and heard the click of the door, “So I brought a few,” you were cut off when he turned you around, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you into his body. You smiled as his lips landed on yours, your lips moving slowly together as he held your body close to his. You giggled a bit and pushed him away a bit, “Come on, we have a list to work on.”

You grabbed his hands and pulled him into his room, and pushed him onto the bed, and reached into your purse, “Alright Capsicle, this is one of the greatest film series of all time,” you pulled out six movies, “ _Star Wars_.” Steve chuckled a bit, and moved back to lean against the headboard, “Now, episodes 4 through 6 were the original movies, and 1 through 3 were the pre-quels. So I gotta start with Episode Four.” You turned around and put the dvd into his player, and soon went to meet him on the bed.

His arm opened up for you, and you sat beside him and got as close as possible, holding the remote in your hand and smiling like an idiot, Steve was trying his best not to laugh, “What?” you asked.

He shook his head, “I’m guessing you really like this movie,” he said with a laugh and you faced him, “This is gonna blow your mind. I know you don’t like the CGI in a lot of movies, so you’ll love this.”

By the end of the movie, you were grinning with how captivated Steve was with the story line, and had your head on his chest, “I can’t believe Han came back to help.” You looked up at him and kissed his chin, “He’s not all that bad,” you replied and looked at the clock past him, it was almost 11:30 and you yawned a bit, “guess we gotta call it a night soldier.”

You pecked him on the lips and stood, when his hand grabbed yours, “Why don’t you, uh, stay the night?” he asked and you raised a brow at him, “Are you serious?”

Steve nodded, “Of course I am.” You couldn’t help but smile, “Have a shirt I can borrow?” He got up and went to his drawer, and pulled out a white shirt and tossed it to you, “I’ll let you change,” he said as he went out the room and to the kitchen. You smiled wide to yourself and started stripping down to your underwear, and even pulled your bra off. You could hear Steve coming back and you pulled his shirt on over you, and it barely went past your ass.

You crawled into his bed and under the covers when he finally came back in, he looked at you with a smile, and he pulled his shirt off and climbed into the bed next to you. You lifted Steve’s arm and slid yourself under it, getting as close to him as possible. You leg mixed with his and you sighed heavily, closing your eyes with a small smile. His hand went up and down your back, soothing you into a peaceful sleep.

Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off of you in the dark, the only light from the street lights outside, barely giving a glow through the blinds. Your breaths evened out, and they were slow and constant, making him smile to himself. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky, especially after how he was a jerk when you were first discovered. He knew you both had only been together for two months, but just the thought of losing you made his heart skip a beat.

He pressed his lips against your head, and slowly closed his eyes to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When you and Steve arrived at the new facility, you both were somewhat speechless with how the building looked on the outside. For some reason you had a feeling that Tony helped design this place, since he wasn’t joining you all in the training facility. When you two neared the doors, they wouldn’t open, you and Steve looked at each other with a state of confusion.

You looked at the panel on the side and tapped it, there was a moment of silence before there was a confirmation voice, stating both of your names and the door opening. You both entered and you glanced at Steve, surprised at how many Shield agents there were here. You shook it off as you both continued further into the facility, and you nudged Steve when you say Thor and Tony speaking, “Didn’t you want to talk to him?” you asked and Steve nodded, “Yeah. I’ll come find you later?” he asked and you smiled, “You better.”

You walked towards the corridors, where everyone would be sleeping, and you looked around for your quarters. When you opened the door with your pass card, you noticed the room was larger than one the Shield helicarrier had. It reminded you of your dorm days in college, and you sighed at the memory. You threw your bag on the ground and climbed into the bed, surprisingly it was really soft. You sighed and closed your eyes, unknowingly drifting off to sleep.

You opened your eyes, floating in the air in an unfamiliar room. You gasped when you fell to the ground, a loud thump radiating in the room, an umph escaping your lips. You rubbed your head as you sat up, finally taking in your surroundings. It was a white room, and in it’s center was some sort of chamber. You felt drawn to it, and you stood, wiping your hands on your jeans. You neared the structure, and felt your body tingling, a sensation you hadn’t felt since first encountering Vision. Your breath hitched, there was an Infinity Stone in there. You slowly went to place your hand on the foreign structure, when a door opened behind you, “Put your hands where we can see them!” a male voice yelled, and you paused, slowly moving your hands above your head, “Now turn around, slowly,” they commanded. You slowly turned around, and were faced with three men with guns pointed at you, they slowly neared you, grabbing your arms and locking them behind you, “You are under arrest by the Nova Corp.”

 “The Nova what?” you asked as they ushered you out of the room, your eyes still glued on the structure you were being taken away from.

You were led down the hallway, and into a room with a table and two chairs, the officer left you alone, and you looked around, “Glad to see interrogations are the same where this place is.”

Where were you? And how did you get here?

 

* * *

 

 

Steve walked up to Tony and Thor, when they were mid conversation, “So if you put the hammer in the elevator and it goes up?” Tony trailed off and Steve smiled, “Elevator’s not worthy.” Tony turned to look at the super soldier and smiled, “Good to see you again, Cap.”

“Same for you,” he looked at Thor, “How was Asgard?” he asked, and Thor nodded, “It was pleasant, my father seems to be okay after what happened last year.” Steve nodded, and patted his shoulder, “Well I’m glad you’re staying,” he turned to Tony, “are you sure you can’t stay?”

Tony sighed and shook his head, “This really isn’t my thing, and you have things under control. There’s still a lot to fix back home.” Steve nodded, “Alright, well I’m gonna go make sure everyone has arrived.”

Steve departed from the two men and went down towards his room, and walked inside. He still couldn’t get used to some of the technological advances, and how nice some places could be in such a small area. He unpacked some of his things, and stopped when he got to a picture frame, it was your second date, and you were the one who planned it. There was a carnival in town, and you two ended up getting your picture taken without realizing it, and someone sent it to him. It was adorable, really, and Steve couldn’t help but keep it.

He placed it on the bedside table, and opened the drawer, there was a pad inside, and he grabbed it, turning it on – and a computerized voice greeted him, “Hello, Mr. Rogers.” It stated, and showed a screen of options, he poked his way through some things, and ended up seeing your name, and pressed it. It showed him that you were in a deep sleep in your room, and he smiled to himself, and set the tablet down, and went to go greet everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like you were alone forever, and when you were about to pull apart the cuffs in frustration, an officer walked inside and nodded out the door, “Come on,” he commanded, and you sighed as you stood and walked out the room, being ushered down the hall somewhere. They opened the door to a larger room, and you could finally see outside. It was beautiful here, and there was even a landing pad connected to the room. It was orange a blue, and upon closer examination there was a crew exiting.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, and you’ve fought next to a Green genius. There was a walking raccoon, a giant Tree with a face and limbs, a green woman, a large male, and an oddly dressed man. They entered the building, the oddly dressed man, taking in your appearance, and him and his team (you assumed) stopped in front of you.

"Are you from Earth?” he asked, and you raised a brow, “What kind of question is that? Of course I am.” You glanced behind him, and at the little creature, “Isn’t that a raccoon?”

There was a heavy irritated sigh that came from a shorter source, “How many times do I have to say this? There ain’t nothing like me, but me.” You nodded slowly, mouthing ‘Okay’ to yourself, and looking back at the man, “Can I get these off now?”

The green woman walked closer, “Why would we do that? You just tried stealing a dangerous object that was kept in _secure holding_.” You wanted to laugh, “I wasn’t going to steal anything. I don’t even know how I got here. Or where here is exactly.”

She scoffed, ad you narrowed your eyes, “Can I get these off or what?” you repeated in an irritated voice, and earned the man crossing his arms, “Not until you answer how you got in-“

You cut him off with a glare, and pulled your wrist apart abruptly, the cuffs breaking into two – you used both of your hands to tear the remaining metal off and dropped it on the ground, and you earned a gulp from the man, “there.” From somewhere amongst his friends, there was a mumbled, “Fascinating.”

“Like I said, I don’t know. I was in bed, on _Earth_ and woke up here. In that room, now what I wanna know is why do you have an Infinity Stone?” They all looked at you, a questioning look on their face, when the raccoon stepped forward, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. How does this floosy know about the Infinity Stone?”

Your eyes narrowed, “Because I am an-” you trailed off

Your vision began to fade, they seemed to notice as well, attempting to catch you as you crumbled to the ground, only to catch nothing but air. You felt like you were about to fall, and jerked awake in your bed back at the Avengers Facility. You were sweating, and slightly light headed, as you gasped for air.

What the hell just happened?


	13. Encounter with an Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha another twist in the story. Stay tuned my lovely readers ;)
> 
> BTW sorry for no update - New Beginnings took me forever to finish, and school started, and then there's band.. Sigh.

You took a few seconds to collect yourself, evening out your breath as you remembered the events that just happened. It felt real, but here you were, jolted out of a nap. You looked to your bedside table, and grabbed your phone, and made your way out into the hall. You turned swiftly, knocking into a hard body you knew too well.

“Steve,” you gasped and shook your head, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ve been dating for two months, I’m used to your clumsiness.” Steve said with a light smile, and your jaw dropped, pretending to be offended, “Well gee, Mr. Majestic.”

Steve shook his head, chuckling a bit as he finally noticed your distraught look, “Wait, are you okay? Why are you in a hurry?”

You shook your head, “What? I’m fine.”

Steve watched you for a few seconds, and you just looked at him with a reassuring smile, he raised a brow, “Okay well.. I was coming to get you for dinner,” he lightly grabbed your hand, and you smiled, sliding your phone into your pocket, making a mental note to call Tony when you were alone.

“Awesome, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

 

When you were finished eating, you excused yourself from everyone else, and made your way down the hall – you found an empty hall and pulled out your phone. You placed a hand on your hip as you hit Tony’s contact information, and placed the phone to your ear; the ominous ringing going on for awhile, until final he answered, “Well hello there Sweetcheeks.”

You rolled your eyes, “Hey handsome,” you greeted back and earned a chuckle from Tony, “What can I do for you?”

“Tony something.. Weird happened..” you trailed off, thinking how to explain what had happened.

“Uh oh. Steve couldn’t get it up?”

“ _Tony_!” you scolded, and he laughed, “Sorry, sorry. What happened?”

“I went to sleep, but,” you sighed, “this is going to sound crazy. I was here, but I wasn’t here?”

“Yeah I totally understand that. Use your words.”

"I went to sleep, and I was somewhere with a Nova Corp, and they have an Infinity Stone, but it wasn’t a dream.”

There was a moment of silence, “Shit, okay.. A stone? So that part of you traveled you, but _didn’t_ travel you.”

“Exactly. I thought you’d know something to do, possibly record what I see so we can figure out what the Hell is happening.”

“Babe, I have plenty of toys up my sleeve.”

“Thanks, Stark.” You said and ended the call, turning around, and jumping at the sight of Steve down the hall, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching you.

            “Jesus Christ, Steve. Do I have to get you a bell to know where you are?” you asked, making your way over to him, when you neared him, you slid your arms around his neck, and peered into his eyes, “Who were you talking to?” he asked.

You hated lying to him, but until you knew if what was happening was real, you didn’t want to worry him, “Oh, it was just Stark. I was asking him if he could hook me up with some of the weapons we worked on together.” Steve nodded slowly, and smiled, “Ah, okay,”

Steve moved you a bit closer, “as for that bell.. Tonight you’ll know exactly where am I.” You grinned a bit, somewhat shocked at his statement, but couldn’t help but giggle when his lips lightly kissed your neck, “I like this idea,” you whispered, and Steve trailed kisses to your jaw, and kissed you lightly on the lips, “Your move.”

You grabbed his hands, and pulled him towards your room, opening the door and he closed it behind the two of you. Steve grabbed you gently, and kissed your lips roughly, yet sweetly. His hands gripped your waist, and your fingers wove themselves into his hair, the passion from him was radiating off his body. You’d never seen him like this, but God were you happy this was finally happening.

He moved you to the beat, his lips releasing yours as he sucked on your neck, you lowered yourself onto the bed, Steve moving on top of you, his hands moving up your shirt, his touch made you moan – and he removed your shirt, breaking his lips from your skin. After he tossed you shirt to the ground, he stared at you for a few moments, hands fingers lightly rubbing your cheek. You smiled up at him, “What is it?”

“I’m so lucky,” he replied, his thumb stroking your cheek, “you’re beautiful. You know that?” he asked quietly, his blue eyes piercing into you. You heart raced, partially because he was on top of you, but also at his sentiment. He didn’t let you answer, as he quickly caught your lips in his once again.

Your hands went to remove his shirt, pulling the fabric over his head – his hands began to work on your bra, unhooking it like a pro. You were exposed (mostly) and you peered up at him. You could see the desire in his eyes, but he paused a bit, which made your heart skip a beat.

“Steve,” you whispered, and his attention went to you, “are you sure you want to do this?” you asked quietly.

Steve looked at you, dumbfounded, why would you ask him that? “(Y/N).. Of course I do,” he replied, smiling down at you, “I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t want to.” You smiled, a feeling of relief flowing through you, Steve still looking down at you, “I care about you a lot (Y/N),” he said, leaving a kiss on your neck, “you’re my world.” He mumbled, leaving another kiss on your chest.

You squirmed a bit, a moan wanting to escape your lips. You weren’t sure how soon after that the two of you had gotten each other’s clothing off, but Steve was looking into your eyes with an intensity that you had only seen that first day he kissed you. He smiled a bit at you, kissing you neck softly, a moan resonating from you, “Steve stop teasing me.”

He chuckled lightly, a hand moving hair from your face, “Whatever you say, beautiful."

 

* * *

 

 

You curled into Steve, fast asleep as his hand went up and down your arm. He was still captivated by you, everything about you made his heart speed up. You were perfect as you slept next to him, your two naked bodies fitting together like they were made for one another. He pulled up more to cover you, you body slightly cold.

Little did he know what was causing it.

You were laying on something hard, not in the warm bed and strong arms that you remembered falling asleep in. You knew it was happening again. You slowly peered open your eyes, blinded by the immense sunlight that was pouring into the area. You sat up, glad to be fully clothed in this situation, and looked around your surroundings. There were columns, and you quickly stood as you heard the pitter patter of feet echoing, feeling them draw closer and closer to you. You hid behind a column, and waited for the two bodies to pass.

You gaped at their attire, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” you mumbled. This was Thor’s home world, Asgard. You could tell by the headgear and clothing, and you could feel your stomach tie up in a not. There was only one reason why you’d be here, and that was the Teseract. But what you still couldn’t figure out was what these visits were trying to tell you.

When you were sure you were clear, you moved from behind one of the columns, and made your way down the hall. It was eerily quiet, and you started to grow suspicious of the abandoned feeling you were getting.

You knew your gut feeling wasn’t going to let you down, when you rounded the corner, and (what appeared to be a triton) was in your face. You jumped back instinctively, and you were faced with a older man with white hair, and an eye patch, “State your business, intruder.” He commanded. You tilted your head, there was something wrong with him, this was not Odin. You could feel a presence of magic radiating from the person, your eyes peered into his, and you took a sharp breath in, “I don’t know.”

“Excuse me?” his voice boomed, and you stood a bit straighter, “I don’t know.” You repeated a bit clearer, and he moved his triton away from your face, as two guards griped you tightly, “Take this.. Mid-guardian to a cell.” He commanded. And you were whisked away swiftly.

You passed by some well known Norse legends – you couldn’t place the names with the creatures, but it was quite astonishing to see mystical creatures on the way to your holding cell. You were thrown in, and you steadied yourself, you were alone and you sighed a bit to yourself. Unless you wanted to injure yourself, which means Steve would see it, you were stuck until whoever decided to come and speak to you.

You sat on the floor against the wall, trying to remember the feeling you got when Odin had snuck up on you. That should’ve been impossible – you can tell when anyone was coming near you. Your eyes shot up when you felt the presence of two guards coming back towards you, when you could finally see them in sight, there was Odin as well. Your eyes narrowed a bit, your gut twisting with anticipation as they neared, and Odin entered by himself.

"Who are you?” he asked first, and you looked up at him. You pulled yourself of the ground and stared at him, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I am Odin – King of Asgard,” you laughed a bit, and narrowed your eyes at the ‘old man’, “You’re not Odin.”

He looked shocked, and you walked closer, “I can feel the magic seeping off of you. And there’s only one person in Asgard who can perform magic.” You closed the space between the two of you, and that’s when the form began to change. A green light moving over the body, and when they finished you nodded.

“Loki.”

“How did you know?” he asked, a look of curiosity mixed with anger in his eyes, it didn’t make you falter at all, and you simply shrugged, crossing your arms in front of you, “I couldn’t sense you, and you were just oozing protective magic. I’m not an idiot.”

“Indeed..” he trailed off, checking back at the guards who were watching, “Don’t worry, they’re seeing you as Odin.”

Loki turned back to face you, “Are you doing that?”

“I’d rather have your loyalty than your opposition. Although I am curious what you’ve done with Odin.”

“That’s.. None of your concern.” He replied, and you nodded, he began to circle around you, he could tell you were mid-guardian; your average appearance gave it away, but yet there was something heavenly about you. You looked at his new scepter, and at the blue cube as it’s core.

“That’s it..” you whispered, and Loki stopped in front of you, “What did you say?”

“That,” you pointed at this scepter in his hand, “that’s why I’m here.”

“The teseract? What could you possibly need with the teseract?” Loki questioned hardly, his grip tightening on his scepter. You looked away from him, and started to question these occurrences, “I don’t know.”

“You are possibly the most unprepared intruder I have ever met.” Loki said as a matter of fact, and your eyes shot back at him, a glare peering into him. He didn’t flinch, but he had felt the urge to, also feeling the heat rise on the cell.

“Listen here, _Reindeer Games_ ,” you spat at him, and Loki’s eyes narrowed at the familiar name one of Thor’s companions called him, “something in the universe is stirring. Rising. And I’m pretty sure that my gallivanting around on worlds I had no idea existed is trying to tell me something.

I’ve been nice. And you’re really starting to push my buttons.” Loki was stunned at your sudden outburst, and tilted his head a bit to look at you at another angle. You had a fierceness that reminded him of an Asgardian woman, and he quite enjoyed that.

“Alright. You have my attention.” He answered, and you sighed in relief, “Good. But I don’t have much time left probably,” you looked back at the guards, “you’re going to have to tell him.”

“Who are you referring to?”

“Thor.”

 

* * *

 

 

You slowly opened your eyes, taking in the familiar scent of Steve. You couldn’t help but smile wide as you looked up as his sleeping face. You still couldn’t believe the events of last night, your face began to grow warm as you rested your head against his bare chest again. Steve hands rested loosely on your back, your skin still tingled from his stroking while you slept.

Steve stirred a bit, and you slowly closed your eyes to rest with him. You began to feel yourself drift again when there was heavy knocking on your door. You jumped a bit, the shock jolting you out of a paralyzed state – Steve’s eyes opened as well, looking at the door. You sighed and stood, grabbing a robe from your bag to cover yourself up. Steve’s eyes watched you, and closed them when you covered your body, resisting his urge to pull you back to him and ignore the knocking on the door.

You opened the door a bit, your eyes adjusting to the light as you looked at the source. There was Natasha, with her uniform on and a small grin on her face, “Good morning sunshine,” she started, and you raised a brow, “I don’t remember ordering a wake up call.”

“Just thought I’d start getting everyone up. We start at 9,” she turned her back to you, and you began to close the door, when she added, “oh – and good morning _Captain_.” She called, you sighed as you pushed the door closed. You leaned against the door, looking at Steve, who was pulling his briefs on. He looked over at you, and you couldn’t help but smile as you watched him, this man was absolute perfection.

“I’m surprised it took her that long to notice,” he commented, and you laughed lightly, reaching for his jeans and tossing it to him. He caught them, and began to pull them on, “Yeah well – she’s had other stuff on her mind.”

Steve sighed, “I can’t believe he just left like that.”

“Well.. When we need him. He’ll be here.” You replied, and met his eyes. He had his shirt in his hands, ad pulled it over his head, nearing you when he finished. He lightly kissed your lips, and reached for the handle, “I’ll see you at 9.”

You nodded, stepping away from the door and letting him leave. You sighed and rubbed your head, looking at your phone. You were tempted to update Tony, but shook your head of the thought.

What you needed was a shower.


	14. The Big Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay.. School has been so hectic. Honestly. I just want to sleep all the time now.  
> I hope this chapter is okay tho :3

You zipped your suit up and exited your room, a blue flash moving past you, blowing your hair back, “Oh wow, can’t believe the Captain’s gal is late.” Pietro commented before disappearing again down the hall to the training room. You mumbled to yourself, following, slower, behind. You pushed open the doors, and were met with the gaze of everyone there – Wanda, Pietro, Sam Wilson, and the Vision, along with Natasha and Steve. Natasha grinned, “Needed a shower, huh?” she commented, earning a stare from Steve.

You bit your tongue, joining them on the platform, and looking down at your trainees. Steve nodded at everyone, “Alright Avengers,” he started, and Natasha and you almost simultaneously crossed your arms in front of each other, “Wanda, you’re with (Y/N), everyone else, you’re with Natasha and I.”

You hopped down from your position, landing with a quiet thud on the ground, you nodded and Wanda and began to head for the door, “How long do I have?” you asked Steve, not glancing over your shoulder, knowing he was watching you leave, “An hour, tops.” He replied, and the door to the hallway opened and Wanda and you walked out.

You glanced at her as she followed you, leading her outside, “Sit,” you instructed, pointing at the green lawn surrounding the base. Wanda nodded, and sat down, and you followed suit, sitting across from her and smiling, “Relax, it’s okay.”

Wanda sighed, and rolled her neck to crack it, “Okay.. I’m relaxed.” You nodded and stared straight at her, “Okay. Now try to read me.” Wanda nodded, and her hands went around your head and you closed your eyes – concentrating on keeping a mental block from her being able to read your mind. You opened them back up to see her struggling face, and you laughed a bit, “I’ve put a block up. And that’s our first lesson.”

“I’m not so sure I can-“

“Yes you can,” you reassured her and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“You put yourself at risk!” Steve yelled, following you inside the training facility. After a month of training the new team was called in. You had disobeyed his orders to fall back when you went to help Sam, and Steve was pissed beyond all reason. You were too, and you kept ignoring him until he grabbed your arm and turned you to face him, “Steve, let me go.”

“You could’ve died.” He stated and you pulled your arm from his grasp, “You know that’s now true!”

You started back down the hallway when he called out again, “Why can’t you be more like-“

You stopped when he paused and turned around to face him, anger in your eyes, challenging him to finish the sentence. Everyone else watched in awe, they never saw Steve blow up this way, or you two even fight.

“Finish your sentence, Rogers,” you said lowly, and Steve glared, “Why can’t you be more like Peggy!”

Your eyes narrowed and you walked closer to him, “Sorry to burst your bubble, Captain,” you were close enough to him, that you placed your finger on his chest, “I’m never going to be Peggy Carter.”

Steve’s eyes stared down at you, his expression didn’t change, “I wish you were.”

The words cut through you and you took a step back, neither of you said a word, and you turned around and headed to your quarters. Everyone was silent as they stared at Steve, his chest rising and falling in anger. He looked at everyone else, and narrowed his eyes, “Alright guys. Clear out.” He commanded and everyone, but Natasha listened.

“That was cold, Rogers.” She commented, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she walked over to him, Steve glanced her way and walked down the hall. He needed to punch something, and he was heading to the weight room. Natasha followed and grabbed his arm, “Rogers,” she said, and he turned to look at her.

“She could’ve gotten hurt.” He stated once again, and Nat rolled her eyes, “You don’t give that girl enough credit. Did you forget what she did in Sokovia?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at the red head, “She disobeyed my orders.”

“And that makes it okay to say you wish she was Peggy Carter?” she questioned. Steve didn’t respond and went back down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

You sat on your bed, starring at the door, waiting, _hoping_ Steve would come sooner or later. But he never did, and when the night began to fall, you felt the tears forming in your eyes, your stomach knotting up, and your head fell to your knees.

“That’s not a pretty face,” a sly voice sounded, and you immediately looked up, met with the sight of no other than Loki – standing in the far corner of your room. You wiped you cheeks, and rested your cheek on your knee, looking away, “What do you want?”

“I wanted to speak with you,” he said nearing the side of your bed, “is now not a good time?”

“As good a time as any,” you mumbled, and looked up to look at him. Loki looked at your wet eyes, they were a light pink color, and he smiled a bit. You were the most fascinating Midguardian he has met, so the least he could do was be tolerable.

“Where will you keep the Teseract?” he questioned and you sighed, “I need to talk to Tony about that..” you trailed off and Loki nodded. He sat slowly on the side of you, and looked at you in curiosity, “Do you still only travel when you sleep?”

“Well seeing as I haven’t had a chance since running into you last night, I would assume so.” You replied and Loki suppressed his urge to grin, “Let me teach you.”

You looked up at him in surprise, and shook your head, “I’m okay,”

“Let me teach you.” He insisted once again, and you raised a brow, “Why?”

“It would be beneficial, you can figure things out with more time.”

You nodded slowly, looking away, “Alright.”

Loki nodded and stood, “I must be going. But,” he paused to look at you, “if he hasn’t come by now.. He isn’t coming.”

You stared as he was gone in a blink of an eye, and let his words sink into your mind, but you knew he was right. You stood quickly and began to repack your things.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was bitter as everyone was waiting for Steve for training. It seemed forever passed before he came in, a couple minutes late – which was not Steve’s style. Natasha glanced at him as he came in, noticing how tired he appeared, and looked at the rest of the team. Steve nodded, “You guys know the drill.”

Wanda stepped forward, “Um, Captain,” she called out, and Steve turned from Natasha to her, “what am I supposed to do?” Steve raised a brow and looked around, finally noticing how you were nowhere to be seen. Steve glanced at Natasha, who nodded in understanding, and Steve walked out the room and moved quickly to your room.

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but when he neared, he knocked a couple times on the door, “(Y/N)?” he called out, not noticing how quiet he was being. There was no answer so he went to open the door, but it was locked, “Unlock the door.”

There was a click, and he pushed the door open quickly. His heart dropped when he saw the pulled open drawers and the empty closet.

You were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony looked at his phone as it rang, seeing Steve’s information appear on his screen, he answered after setting his glass down, “Hey Capsicle.”

“Is she with you?” he asked in a rush and Tony raised a brow, “Woah woah calm down, what happened?”

“Is (Y/N) there, Tony.. She left in the middle of the night.” Steve replied and Tony sighed, “Sorry Cap, she isn’t.. But I can kept a look out for her.”

There was silence on Steve’s end, and Tony was quiet, waiting for him to answer, “Thank you.” He said and the call ended. Tony sighed, playing with his phone and looking over into the living room, you staring at him intently.

“I don’t like lying to him,” Tony said, walking over to you with a glass of water. You graciously took it, and Tony sat beside you, “but.. I’ll do it for you.” You sighed and leaned into his side, Tony wrapping an arm around you.

“He didn’t care then, don’t see why he is now,” you mumbled and Tony rubbed your arm as you took a sip of water, it burned as it went down your throat – all the crying made you feel sick. Tony was quiet for awhile before you stirred beside him, “We need to talk.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing.”

“We need to protect these mystical gems.. And the uh,” you looked at him, “the Teseract.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” he mumbled and you nodded, “And.. Loki’s the King of Asgard.”

“You’ve GOT to be shitting me!” Tony said, moving his arm from around you and shaking his head, “But Thor said-“

“I know what he said, but.. He’s not dead. Very much alive.” You interrupted and Tony huffed, “So what should we do?”

“When I was on,” you paused to think of the planet name, “Xandar, they had the stone in a protective casing.. Maybe we could..?”

“On it,” he stood and started heading to the lab, but paused and looked at you, “will you be alright?”

“I’m a big girl,” you answered. Tony nodded, and you called out to him, “but I may leave for a few hours!”

“Just don’t get lost,” he said and snapped, “you need a name.”

“A what?”

“A superhero name of course,” he smiled, “Caldera.”

You stared at him, “What does that mean?”

“Google it” He answered and turned to his lab and disappeared. You smiled a bit and rubbed your arm, “Caldera.. Hm. Has a nice ring to it.”

An hour later and after taking a hot shower and removing your wet make up, you slid your glasses on and made your way to Tony’s garage, looking at which car to take. They were all a bit fancy for your taste, so you settled on the motorcycle he had. Steve had taught you how to ride, and you were a natural at it. You grabbed the leather jacket hanging from the wall, it looked like one Nat wore once, and you pulled it on as you grabbed the helmet from the table, and rested yourself easily on the bike.

Your drive wasn’t long, and soon you were parking on the curb of your childhood home. It was outside the city limits and in a new neighborhood. You shut the engine off and pulled your helmet off, russling your hair so it didn’t look like crap. You looked at the house, and swung your leg off the bike. You looked to see any sign of your family.

A window was open, your mother looking through the glass at you. Your heart skipped a beat and you smiled wide at her. She had an expressionless look on her face, no smile in return. Your smile fell as she looked away, and closed the curtain.

You hoped she was coming to the door, but knew that waiting was pointless and you quickly put the helmet back on, hopped on the bike and drove off.

That night you laid in your old bed, cold and alone – your mind wondering off to the crazy 48 hours you just had. You closed your eyes, just wanting to fall asleep.

There was talking around you, and you slowly opened your eyes, a light blinding you, “See? Told you she’d wake up.” A voice said beside you. You sat up, and took in your surroundings. There was the odd team surrounding you and you rubbed your eyes, “Just once I want to sleep and not wake up in another part of the galaxy.”

“And I’d like to not walk into my room and find a stranger in bed,” Peter responded, but Gamora looked at him, “Are you not used to that by now?”

“Okay okay,” he said, giving her a look. You smiled and looked at all of them, “So where did we leave off?” Peter asked, he must be their leader.

“I need your help. I think.. Someone is planning on stealing these powerful relics, and use them.”

“Again?” Drax said and you looked at him with a nod, “Again.”

“We don’t even know who this chick is,” the Raccoon said, and you looked at him with narrowed eyes, “I’m an Avenger.”

“Okay..? And what’s an Avenger.”

“We’re Earth’s mightiest hero. A team full of extraordinary people that protects the world,” you moved to stand, and looked at the phone on the bed, you smirked, “do you want to meet the team?” you asked while typing something into the Stark cellphone. You placed the phone on the nearest flat surface, and grabbed all the files from the screen and threw it into the room.

There was multiple feeds, and everyone looked around in awe. You walked around, “Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy philanthropist. Has more suits than he can count.”

“Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America,” you looked at Peter, “the man frozen out of time. Used to be this scrawny 4 foot tall man,” you pointed at the picture, and slid to the next video, “had a super soldier serum injected into him. Crashed a plane during World War 2 and was found frozen and alive 70 years later.”

“Bruce Banner, a genius who experimented with gamma radiation,” you then pulled up footage of the Hulk, “when provoked, the Hulk takes over to protect him.”

“Clint Barton, Hawkeye. An extremely good Archer, a master assassin, and brought in a spy named Natasha Romanoff. A trained killer since she was a girl, we call her the Black Widow.”

Everyone was listening intently, and Drax was looking especially at Bruce’s stuff, so you continued, “Pietro and Wanda Maximoff – Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Neuro electric telekinesis and super speed.”

“Sam Wilson, or Falcon, is an ex pararescue. And finally The Vision,” you looked at everyone, “holds the power of an Infinity Stone.”

Gamora’s eyes shot to you, “How is that possible?”

“I stopped questioning things a long time ago.”

“Well, what about you? What do you do?”

“I was kidnapped, by a group called Hydra, along with my friend,” you played with your hands, “they experimented on us. And I was lucky enough to be saved.. And now I can.. Do a lot.”

They were quiet for a little while, and Peter nodded, “What do you want us to do.”

“I need you and that stone on Earth.”


	15. Oscorp Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really good explanation as to why I have been inactive. Besides school, I had a loss in the family that just really shook me to the core. It was a very depressing few weeks for me, and I just needed some time to get my head back on straight. I had to put down my baby, Simba (yes he's a cat), a couple weeks ago. I wouldn't eat or sleep, and I couldn't forget how he looked on the table. Or how he was convulsing on my lap.  
> I know it may seem silly, but he was a part of my family. I got him as a birthday present not even three years ago because my other cat died, and he was.. Mine.  
> I'm sorry.. I just needed some time to myself.. Hopefully people still follow the stories I write.
> 
> PS- Yes the Readers superhero name has changed.

“You have five minutes,” Tony called out to you through the com link. You slowly pulled the roofing out, setting it to the side and jumping down to the ground, your feet hitting the white tile silently. You were clad in your black stealth suit, your hair loose and flowing down your shoulders as you glanced around the hallway, trying to get a reading on any living things down here, “do you copy, Infinity?”

“Yes I copy Stark, but I’m trying to think, so can you focus on your part?” you said quietly, starting slowly down the hallway. Tony Stark and you have been staking the Osborne building for any sign of Hydra activities. After 2 long weeks on inactivity, you had to strike. It had been approximately three months since you were found, and Harry was missing. There still was no proof he was still here, but today was the day you were going to find out.

“I’m just making sure you’re okay in there,” he answered and you slowly peered down another hall, which was empty. You relaxed against the wall, you were too tense to feel anything and you took a deep breath, closing your eyes in the process, “Honestly, I’m stressed as shit and I want to sleep. I can’t focus.”

“(Y/N), listen to me,” Tony started, he knew how you’ve been on edge recently. And he was too, he was building safe containments for the soon-to-be-delivered powerful relics of the universes, and you were working with God knows who and Loki. But one thing he noticed was that you were getting better with your powers, and as much as he hated Loki, that was a positive coming out of it. Tony leaned back in his chair, watching the screen, “whatever happens, remember you _always_ worried about him. He was _always_ on your mind with everything you did. Just calm down.”

Your eyes flashed open, looking at the wall perpendicular to the wall you were against, “There’s people here, five of them,” you said after a few seconds, and took off down the hall, stopping at the door you could feel the people in. You kneeled down, retrieving a small device and placing it against the wall and pressing your finger to your ear, “He’s shown no signs of progress like the female did,” a voice said. You looked at the door, clenching your jaw as the conversation continued, another voice spoke, “That’s because we wasted the true power on a subject who _got away_ thanks to you.”

“I fail to see how this is my fault.” Someone stated and you rolled your eyes, this was pointless, you whispered, “Stark, cut the power.”

“On it, but the generators will kick on in 15 seconds,” he answered, and in a matter of second the whole area went black, the darkness engulfing you completely, and you slowly pushed the door open with ease, “What the Hell happened?” someone asked. And you began your attack.

You flipped on of the men into the ground, slamming your arm into his chest, and another the last two your pinched their shoulder, and they full unconscious. The lights flickered back on, and you were met with the man in a suit. Mr. Whitehall. Your eyes narrowed, and you grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, “Where’s Harry?!” you yelled, not even caring at the indent on the wall.

He didn’t flinch, and a smile appeared on his face, “You’ve grown quite well,” he said and you tightened your grip on his collar, growling out, “Where is he.”

“You’re the one with the powers, use them.” Your eyes were dark, but you nodded, “Fine.” You slammed him into the wall and stepped back. He was unconscious.

That’s when you felt it, an overwhelming feeling that made your stomach tighten, your heart plummet, and you started out in a run, “Tony I’m going to need a pick up, he’s here,” you couldn’t even tell if there was an answer on his end, but you raced down corridors, sliding around corners and not stopping to breath. It wasn’t until you pushed open two doors did you finally stop, your heart racing and adrenaline filled your body. You entered slowly, moving more into the room and looking around.

There was a groan and you moved faster to what seemed to be the corner of the room. There was only one light source near the bed, and you gasped when you saw him. Harry Osborne. He was pale, and his eyes were closed. His dark hair was long that it looked like he hadn’t had any proper treatment for the last three months. He was strapped down, his ankles and wrists blue and black, bruised with red irritation forming. You felt the tears form in your eyes, threatening to spill over as you pulled the leather off of him, “Harry,” you whispered, leaning over him as you lightly touched his face, “Harry, wake up. It’s me.”

His eyes opened slowly, the familiar soft blue eyes looked into yours. Harry moved his fingers, realizing in a split second. He was free.

It all happened so quick. He pushed you away, sending you flying a good 6 feet before skidding on the floor. You let out a yelp, holding yourself up with your arms, watching as he stood and stared at you. You were shocked to say the least, ignoring Tony calling your name loudly in your ear. Harry didn’t seem to realize that it was you. Something was wrong.

“Harry, it’s me. It’s (Y/N). I was here with you. I can help you!” you called out, pulling yourself up and backing away to the door. Even that didn’t register inside of him, and he glared at you. That was when you noticed his teeth and his fingers. Deformed. Mutated.

This wasn’t Harry. This was something else.

He had a sinister smile and you broke into a run out of the room, “Stark ETA?” you asked, running around the corner, feeling how close Harry was to you, you quickened your step. “The isolation room is outside, hurry the fuck up.” He said and you groaned. How close were you from the outside door? There weren’t exactly exit signs.

“Take a right, _take a right_!” he yelled at you and skid, slamming into the wall and pushing yourself off, hearing Harry did as well. You were panting when the heavy metal door appeared in front of you, “Sorry Harry,” you mumbled, pushing the door open to the outside wall.

You jumped onto the nearby fire escape, waiting until he came out, and you pushed yourself off, landing a kick into his face. He fell to the ground and you hung there, catching your breath as you stared at his body. After a few seconds you dropped down and moved over to him, grabbing him and pulling him over to the little room that was waiting there, and it opened to your touch. As you laid him down in the bed and sat beside him, only one thought was crossing your mind.

What the hell happened to him?

 

* * *

 

 

You closed the door to one of Tony’s fancy cars, pulling your jacket closer over your body as the crisp October air cut through you. You glanced at him, you had been against coming back to this place because you were sure everyone would hate you for your disappearance, and you insisted Tony come alone and get the team back together. But he refused and called you a baby, and dragged you along, even if you were still tired from the previous days’ adventures in the Osborne headquarters. Hell, you hadn’t even bothered trying to hide the bruises on your fists that remained from that “amazing” outing. If you were showing your face here again, you wanted them to know from just the sight of your tired, puffy eyes, and bruised hands that you were hard at work.

Tony walked over to you, throwing his arm over your shoulders. He knew every thought running through your mind and he was going to be by your side through it all. It was an unspoken truth that Tony Stark became your best friend, or more that you became his. He never had a best friend, so his behavior towards you was new to him, and would be new to everyone else. Hell, he loved you, he really did, and he just wanted to be there for you. When his arm wrapped around you, you looked at him quickly and smiled at him, as he began leading you inside he rubbed your arm.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked and you sighed, the tension leaving your body as you stared at the entrance you were nearing, “That they’ll hate me for leaving.”

Tony smiled, “They don’t hate you. Trust me.”

“Who have you been talking to in here?” you automatically asked, and he chuckled, “Natasha. And trust me, she’s been behind you 100%.”

You groaned, and stopped in front of the doors. They soon opened and you breathed heavily as you walked inside. This wasn’t going to be easy. There were some people you weren’t ready to see. And that was mainly Steve Rogers. Tony and you headed to the meeting room, where you would be waiting for the team to be called in and you stood near the window, nervously playing with your hands.

When the door opened, you didn’t turn around, knowing Coulson was leading them inside, you could almost see Steve’s smile as he sees the billionaire, “Tony Stark, what in God’s name are you doing here?”

They hugged and Tony shrugged, “Well..”

“We need the team all together,” you answered for him, finally peeling your eyes from the trees outside to turn around. Steve Rogers heart stopped when his eyes landed on you. He was taking in everything at once, noticing how tired you looked, the purple bruises on your hands.. But one thing that stood out to him the most was how beautiful you still were, and how you still made his heart stop. Natasha moved past the awestruck supersoldier, and moved towards you, “Oh thank God you’re okay,” she said, her arms snaking around you and yours doing the same. You had the sudden urge to cry as everyone, minus Steve, came over to you.

They all missed you.

When greeting were exchanged everyone but you sat down, and you were answering people’s questions, “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been.. In the city. Doing things I’ve been meaning to do for awhile now.” You answered, not wanting to throw Tony under the bus for housing you, knowing where you’ve been. But he didn’t seem to care, “We’ve been working on something. Something big. She’s been with me.” Steve looked angry, you noticed his jaw tightening but he didn’t say anything.

They nodded and you relaxed a bit, “Why do you look so tired?”

“Yesterday we, Tony and I, extracted Harry Osborne.. He’s alive, and in isolation at the Tower.. But we’re here for something more important, something that’s coming.”

Steve turned back to you and you fiddled with your hands, that was when he noticed a com link in your ear. He honestly had no idea what was going on.

“While I was still here, something weird started happening. I was being warmed by the Stone. I was being taken to other worlds that have a powerful relic on them. And it’s because someone wants them. Someone is coming. Someone’s ready to take the galaxies out.”

They all stared at you, “We’re talking global annihilation, basically. And who better than to protect the worlds than us?”

Steve looked between everyone, and your eyes landed on Vision, he must’ve felt it too, and he nodded, looking at everyone else. Steve nodded, and looked at you, “I’m in.”

“Same here” Natasha answered.

“No question about it” Pietro answered, earning a nod from Wanda.

“I am in as well” Vision answered and you smiled.

“Alright then, we leave in 10 minutes.”


	16. Confrontations and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. Life really hasn't been kind to me, but here you go.

Everyone left the room in a, somewhat, quick pace – leaving you and Tony alone, and you rubbed your head as Tony neared you, “Hey, everything is going to be okay.” Tony was trying to reassure you, and shook your head, staring at the door everyone exited out of moments before, “They’ll be livid about Loki.” You answered him, to which he shrugged.

“You’re probably right. But I think as soon as they learn about him helping you-“

“Steve will be livid,” you cut him off and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle, “Oh most definitely.”

You smiled slightly and you walked towards the door, “I’ll meet you outside. I have to find something,” and with that you left him alone to his own thoughts. You walked down the familiar halls and soon found yourself in front of your old room. You slowly pushed the door open and moved inside to the cold, barren room. It was just how you left it, the bed bare, the closet empty with just a single dangling hanger, and the bedside table empty. Although, there was supposed to be something there.

“Are you looking for this?”

You slowly turned around to see Steve standing in the room, holding exactly what you were looking for. God you hated how he snuck up on you, he really did need a bell. Steve’s blue eyes were softer then you remembered, and all you could do was swallow hard as you stared at him, speaking slowly.

“I was, actually,” you replied, staring at him, feeling everything inside of you just tight. Steve’s gaze lowered for a moment, before he looked back at you, “You just disappeared.. With no word.. I didn’t know what to think (Y/N).”

“There was no reason to stay. I had things to take care of.” You replied quietly and Steve stared at you, “I wasn’t reason enough to stay?” he asked dumbfounded.

“You said you wished I was Peggy Carter, so no. You weren’t reason enough for me to stay.” You answered coldly and reached for the picture frame, but his other hand grabbed yours. Silence filled the room, and you couldn’t meet his eyes, “Steve..”

“I didn’t mean it. I was just.. Angry, and I couldn’t face you and I regretted it every day..” he trailed off and you shook your head, “Steve, stop.. I don’t want to talk about this, not now. There are more important things at hand.”

Steve let go of your hand and you slowly pulled the picture from his grasp and you moved around him. Steve stood there for a moment, just letting his mind wander. He looked behind him and made his way to his room to get his things. As soon as you were out of his sight, you quickened your pace to meet Tony outside, your body relaxing when you saw him.

Throughout all of this, Tony really had been your rock. He was the one up with you every night helping to make all the arrangements, and he was the one you knew you could turn to with all this. Tony was leaning up against his car, and his eyes shot up from his phone when the doors opened, and he glanced at what was in your hand, “What’s that?”

“Just something I left here by accident,” you replied shortly, moving it away from his view and leaning over the side to place it inside the car. Tony grinned and made a move to grab it, “Tony stop,” you grumbled and he chuckled, “Oh come oon!” he whined and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re such a child,” you laughed and Tony pulled the frame from your grasp, and turned it over. He wasn’t surprised, really, but he didn’t say anything. He looked up to meet your gaze and you shrugged, and he nodded, setting the frame back in your set.

You just wanted to leave. The clock was ticking.

 

* * *

 

 

When everyone arrived it was a surreal feeling. It had been months since life filled the building, besides you and Tony of course, and it was refreshing to be sitting around your friends again. Natasha was busy fixing something at the bar, and you were checking your watch every few minutes, “You seem anxious,” Wanda commented as she sat next to you, eyeing the men across the room and you smiled to yourself, “I’m.. Expecting people to show up soon.”

As Natasha neared, she held out a glass to the both of you, “Anybody want this?” she asked and you shook your head in response, and Wanda smiled, “Then I will,” she said and took the glass from the red head.

“I’m guessing one of those people you’re waiting for is Clint,” Natasha stated as she sat, and then started counting on her hand, “possibly Banner, but who else?”

“Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you guys about..” You trailed off and your watch beeped, and you glanced down at it, “Can you wrangle the boys up for me and having everyone meet in the conference room?” you asked Wanda and Natasha, to which they nodded.

“You owe us though. Girls’ night, on you,” Nat said with a grin and you smiled, “It’s a deal.”

You stood and made your way down the hallway, and when you turned the corner the scenery completely changed. Green light moved over the walls and you stopped in your tracks, and turned to face the source, “You have to stop that.”

"We never really established a way to converse without this,” Loki motioned and you crossed your arms, “What can I do for you Loki?”

“I wanted to give you something,” he said, nearing a chest and pulling the locks open, and opened the top. You walked over to Loki, and peered down, “Is that..?”

“What we were talking about, yes,” he said and pulled the thick book out, and turned to face you, “when you said how interested you were I decided to go looking for it.”

You smiled at him, taking the book into your hands, “Thank you, really. It’ll help me understand all of this a little more.”

Loki nodded and placed his hands behind his back, and looked down for a second, “We have to go about this carefully.. The man who’s coming after these,” he looked up, “he’s an evil man.” You nodded as he spoke, “I know, you remind me a lot,” you smiled a bit, and you thought you could see the corner of his lips move upward, but you cleared your throat, “but I have to talk to the team so..”

“Say no more.” Loki seemed to dissipate, and you looked around, in the same place as before, holding the book close to you. You continued down the hall and opened the door to the conference room. You picked up an ear piece, and activated the table to show a control system. You typed some things in, frequency and what not, and looked up at the screen, waiting for a reply.

A few seconds passed, before a connection was made and the friendly (and you had to admit, attractive) face of Peter Quill. He smiled at you, “How’s it going, sweetcheeks?” he asked and you rolled your eyes, “Things are fine, Peter. Just wanted to check in with you guys.”

“We’re about fifteen minutes out,” somebody else answered, a female, and you smile, “How are you Gamora?”

“I’m ready to get off this ship, if I’m to be honest with you.” She answered honestly and you grinned, “Are they really that bad?”

“No” Peter said, and at the same time Gamora replied, “Yes”

You shook your head with a smile on your face, typing again, “I’m sending you the coordinates now, see you soon.” You ended the transmission and pulled the ear piece from your ear, and placed it on the table. You rubbed the book, but was pulled from your thoughts when the door was pushed open, “It wasn’t easy to get them off their asses, but we managed it,” Natasha announced to you, to which Tony rolled his eyes, “I thought we were done for the day.”

“Yeah, what exactly is this about?” Pietro asked and you nodded, “Well if you sit down I’ll tell you.” You answered and they all sat down slowly.

“One detail I kinda left out, well intentionally, was the fact that.. Well we’re teaming up with people.”

Steve blinked, “What are you talking about, (Y/N).”

“We’re going to have six outsiders come here, either with an Infinity Stone or another very powerful, very dangerous, relic from their world.” People were looking at you, but Steve spoke once again, “How do you know you can trust them?”

“I’ve been in contact with them for about a month. Since I left. And they’re _good_ people. They saved a planet from being destroyed, and.. You’ll be meeting them in about 7 minutes.”

"You’re kidding,” Steve said quietly, and you nodded, “I need you all to trust me. I know, that maybe I don’t deserve it. I left all of you without a single word but I had to figure this out on my own. I had to find Harry, I had to figure out who I was again,” you paused, looking at everyone’s faces, and landing on Steve’s, “I’m sorry.”

Everyone was quiet. Tony was even trying to gauge people’s reactions, although he knew the only one that was really upset, was Steve, “You saved my life,” someone finally said after a few seconds, you tore your eyes from Steve to look at the source, Sam, who had a soft smile on his lips, “I’m sure you’ve been an impact on all of us in some way.”

"We trust you, (Y/N),” Natasha said and you smiled, “Thank you,” you stood, “so will you all come with me? And be there when the Guardians arrive?”

“Of course. I’m interested in meeting this raccoon you told me about,” Tony said, standing and walking to the door. You followed suit, and behind you everyone else came.

 

* * *

 

 

You were nervous. You weren’t sure how everyone was going to mix with one another, but by the time night fell, things seemed to be going pretty well. Clint Barton showed up an hour or so after the Guardians made it to the Tower, with a very interesting story about how they had to out run a number of Jets tailing them, and you laughed for the first time in a few days. You genuinely laughed at Peter explaining what happened, but not a lot of people realized it.

When it started getting later, you excused yourself, and made your way to the roof. Just to get some fresh air, and relax a bit. Really, all of this nonsense was really stressful, and no one can handle the amount of shit you were dealing with. When the doors opened to the cold air, you felt a wave of relaxation hit you as well, and you let out a deep sigh as you sat against the cushioned couch in the center of the roof. You brought your legs to your chest, and crossed your arms.

You weren’t sure how long you were alone, your train of thought drifted and all you seemed to be doing was staring at one spot in the sky when the weight of the cushion beside you dipped, “Are you okay?”

You looked up to meet the eyes of Peter Quill, he had a curious expression on his face and you smiled just a bit, then looked forward again, “I miss my family,” you answered honestly, and looked down to the ground. Peter watched you, and he softened at your confession, “Wanna tell me what happened?”

You looked up again, “I went to see them, after everything that happened. Y’know, getting my powers and all, helping save the world,” you smiled to yourself, and Peter watched intently, “I just wanted to see my parents again, I needed a hug from my mom.”

Peter noticed your smile, but then he registered the pain in it, “She looked at me through the windows like I was a stranger, like I was a..” you trailed off when it came to the word that filled your mind, “monster.” Peter was quiet, letting what you said sink in to his mind set. He finally looked back at you and offered his arm, which you graciously took and moved under his arm.

“When I was younger, my mom got diagnosed with cancer. And I remember that night, that final night that would change everything, and how my mom looked at me before she passed.. I was always too scared to think about her,” you looked up at him as he spoke, “but after all these years I realized how much she loved me, and well.. You don’t deserve someone to look at you like that,” he looked down at you and smiled, “you are not a monster.”

You smiled slightly, and sighed, “I’m sorry about your mom.”

“It’s okay, I still have things to remember her by, for example,” he paused and moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked to you as a cassette. You raised a brow, “Is that a cassette?”

“You’re damn right, and it has some of the best songs in existence.”

You laughed, “You’re so lame, Quill.”

“Am not, but I am freezing my ass off. So, will you come back inside with me?” he asked, and you nodded, “Yeah. I will, and, thank you again.”

“Can’t let a pretty face like you be all glum,” he commented, a grin on his lips that made you roll your eyes. This was gonna be a long few weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki paced his room, eager for the next day to finally travel to Midguard. It was strange for him to be anxious for anything, let alone work with those.. Avengers. But Loki was no fool to what made him eager, it was that girl, it was you. Ever since you both had seemed to befriend one another, he was very protective over you. Of course, no one but him knew this, and it baffled even him that you had this kind of effect on him.

Maybe he was coming down with an illness, yes, that could explain things.

Loki stopped abruptly from his pacing, feeling a tightness in his chest that made even him gasp for air, but it wasn’t his anxiety, _his_ fear that coursed through his body, it was ( _Y/N_ ). He found himself surrounded by darkness, the room icy and his hot breath became immediately visible. You were stirring in your bed, your heart rate accelerating.

Loki quickly shook you awake, and your eyes jerked open, your chest heaving as you gasped for air. Loki stared in disbelief as your eyes shone black, staring into him with a sense of fear he never saw before. He stroked your cheek, lightly whispering a soothing “Shh.”

As you slowed your breath, they slowly returned to their normal pigment, and Loki continued to stroke your cheek, “What happened?”

You were silent, not wanting to meet his gaze, you should’ve told him last week when you noticed a change, “Loki.. I’m starting to not be able to control my powers..”


	17. Secrets and Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're tired of my excuses haha,but yeah having two jobs now sucks, but you gotta do what you gotta do. So.. Enjoy this nice lengthed chapter as I try to get all this back on track.

Steve always woke up early. It’s just how he was, he liked to get himself prepared for the day, get a cup of coffee, maybe even look at the sun rise a few feet. Steve enjoyed the quiet, it reminded him of a time long ago, when he’d wake up to the quiet streets not yet littered with noisy cars, or a rock band blaring from wherever Tony was working.

This morning was no different, Steve woke up, the tower slightly chillier than usual, but he didn’t think anything of it. He glanced to the empty spot in his bed, a frown plastered on his face, and Steve groaned.

He missed you. God, yes, he missed you. He missed running his fingers through your hair when you slept, seeing that small smile spread over your face, and how you would move closer into his body. He missed running his fingers over your skin, hearing you squeal under his touch and the laughter that would fill the room as you tried to get away from his tickling hands.

He just missed you, everything, but what he missed most was being able to send you glances across the room, and be able to let his eyes lock with yours. He missed you. He regretted not telling you sooner, or going to your room that night.

Steve stood slowly, and stretched his arms back, sighing in relaxation as the muscles in his back relaxed. He walked to the door, and opened it to sunlight pouring into the hallway. He didn’t have to wait long before the elevator opened, and he was being moved to the living room area.

The smell of coffee hit him even before the doors opened, and Steve was actually surprised someone not only was awake at 7:30 in the morning, but made coffee. He walked into the opening, glancing around to see who it could’ve been. A shadow moved across the walls, and Steve looked behind him and into the lab, and his stomach did a flip.

There you were. Leaning against the desk, your hair in a bun, in a t-shirt and sweats looking beautiful, as always. You looked frustrated, and drank the remaining coffee in your mug quickly. Steve smiled, seeing an opportunity present itself and he grabbed two mugs and made some coffee, just the way you both liked it.

As he climbed the stairs, he saw your lips moving, mumbling to yourself about whatever it was you were working on, and Steve pushed the glass door open, making his entrance known. You looked back at him, and he smiled softly, holding up the mugs, “I come with coffee.”

You couldn’t help but smile, and looked at your messy work area, and your empty mug, “You’re a life saver,” Steve neared you and you gratefully took the mug, “thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” he assured you, and watched as you sipped the mug, a look of surprise on your face that quickly disappeared. Steve sipped his coffee, and cleared his throat, “What are you working on?”

You were quiet, avoiding his eyes. And he raised a brow. You felt an inner turmoil flow over you, and you had to come up with a lie.

“I was trying to recreate something Tony made,” you said, drinking some more of the hot coffee and set it down, you did some typing and motioned him to look.

Steve moved behind you, looking at the weapon displaying on the screen, it was your weapon choice of batons, and you cleared your throat, “I’ve modified them to become attachable, and I borrowed your gauntlet design so that I never lose them.”

He nodded, glancing down at you as you spoke and couldn’t help but smile. You were among one of the smartest people he had ever meant, and so determined.

“I think that’s a great idea,” he commented and you smiled proudly to yourself and Steve was so tempted to tilt your face up and kiss you passionately. But he backed away, and smiled weakly, “Did you want to bring Harry his food this morning?”

You nodded, “I’d like that.”

As Steve left the room you began to frown, and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen, “F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes, Miss (Y/L/N)?” she called into your room.

“Begin the construction on the plans I gave you.”

“Of course,”

“And..” you trailed off, glancing down at the elevator opening and more people walking into the common area, “Don’t tell anyone, this is classified work.”

“As you wish, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

 

You leaned against the wall, the glass separating you and Harry, who was also leaning against the wall.

If there was one person you couldn’t hide anything from, it was him, because Harry was your best friend, and always had been. You leaned your head against the glass and you were just waiting for him to reply.

“So you’re not gonna tell them?”

“I will,” you said, and looked at your hands, “but.. After everything is in place.”

Harry chuckled, “You’re terrible sometimes.”

You rolled your eyes, as you were about to reply there was yelling that rang through the building, mens voices really, and you stood, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., what’s going on?”

“Your assistance is needed upstairs,” she said calmly, and you looked back at Harry, “I’ll be back later, I promise.”

You jogged out the room, and quickly got into the elevator. The yelling got louder before the doors opened and you stopped in your steps, your mouth dropped open at the scene in front of you.

There he was, Loki, being protected by his brother, and everyone else yelling and questioning his presence. You stepped forward, the yelling still not ending, and Loki shot you a grin, and you sent a glare back.

 _Should’ve told me you were coming._ You thought in your head, knowing Loki could read your thoughts

 _Not happy to see me?_ His voice filled your head and you sighed, and joined in on the yelling.

“Hey, knock it off!” you yelled, stepping in between the arguing groups, facing the biggest group against Loki’s presence.

“He’s with us!” you yelled again, and Tony, who was in front gaped at you, “The Hell you mean he’s with us?”

_You didn't tell him I'd actually be coming._

_Tony's a big boy I thought he'd figure it out._

The Guardians glanced at the Maximoff twins beside them, who were all confused on the situation unfolding in front of them.

You looked back at Thor, as Loki gently pushed him out the way, and handed you his scepter. You graciously took it and looked to everyone, “Loki and I have been working together to gather any information we can use against our attacker. He wants to help. He means no harm.”

Tony grumbled, “I don’t trust him,” others behind him nodded and you sighed.

“Then don’t trust him, trust me, and try not to act like fucking children. There’s a war coming, very quickly, and we don’t have time for this nonsense.”

You looked back at Loki, “Spend time with your brother, you have some explaining to do,” e nodded, turning to glance at Thor and you looked at Tony, “care to help with this thing?”

“Of course.”

You both walked out the room, and you ignored the stares burning into your back.

 

* * *

 

 

The Tower was still tense, you could tell even with your short circuiting powers, and a few days had passed since Loki arrived. But, everything was in place, and you grew even more nervous as Tony called everyone into the common area.

You sat on the couch, your legs comfortably pulled to your chest and smiled softly when Steve’s eyes locked with yours. Your chest tightened as he made his way over, and sat beside you.

“Do you know why he called us all in here?” You asked quietly.

“No idea.”

You nodded, looking over at Tony, who was pulling open cabinets near his bar, filling his arms with large amounts of alcohol, mumbling to himself. The common area was packed, which made you surprisingly calm, happy even. Thor and Loki seemed to be getting along just fine with one another (for now at least), and Peter was rubbing his palms together, obviously excited for the alcohol Tony was providing.

You smiled, unaware of the gaze Steve was giving you. Tony finally made his way over, arms filled with different alcohols, and set them carefully down on the table. People helped, moving them evenly on the table and Tony clapped his hands, “Alright guys, and.. Non-human guys. Things have been really tense since this all came to light,” Tony looked at you and you glared jokingly at him, and he smirked and gave you a playful wink. Steve, beside you instantly felt uncomfortable, angry even, but showed no sign of it.

“But, let’s have some fun tonight, drink, share stories, whatever the hell you want to do.”

“Hear, hear,” you said, grabbing the closest beer and popping the top off easily. Everyone followed grabbing eagerly at the drinks on the table, and chatter went underway. Maybe drinking wouldn’t be the smartest thing, but logic just went out the window, for once it was just about the moment right now, and not the impending doom you pushed to the back of your mind.

 

* * *

 

 

You weren’t sure how long had passed, before the arguing once again started. You were jolted awake, having accidentally passed out from the exhaustion that shackled your body. Your eyes adjusted to the light, and you rubbed your eyes, letting the yelling ring in your ears, “I wanna know who authorized F.R.I.D.A.Y. to build this!” Tony’s voice yelled.

You looked around, surprised to see Clint sitting beside Natasha, who both were ignoring the others arguing, and brought your attention back to Tony, standing slowly as he continued, “It’s no coincidence this happens when _you_ show up,” he slurred, directing it towards Loki.

“Loki has been by my side the whole time he’s been here, Tony.There is no way he could do what you say he has,” Thor countered.

You rubbed your head,the yelling making your brain hurt immensely, and your hands tingled, “What are you fighting about now?”

“Someone made a containment room, completely subdues their powers, everything.” Tony said, glaring at Loki.

You closed your eyes tightly, damn it F.R.I.D.A.Y. The arguing started again, “Guys-” you begged your head beginning to throb, your hands shaking rapidly.

“He had no part!”

“I’ll be damned if he didn’t!”

“Tony, it’s not-”

“Just be quiet (Y/N)!” Tony yelled, turning and looking at you. You swallowed the lump in your throat, Steve finally stepping in, “Stark, don’t talk to her that way.”

“Oh come on Rogers. Don’t you see all the shit she’s been hiding from us? Protecting him? Hell, maybe _she_ made this thing, maybe _she’s_ the one we should be worried about!”

“Oh please,” Rocket said from across the room, “you helped with all of this.”

“Maybe I did,” he said, his eyes landing on you, “but at this point-”

“Knock it off, Tony” Steve commanded, stepping in front of you, protectively. Loki pulled his eyes from the fighting, and looked you over, seeing the tense look in your eyes.

 _Go_ , his voice rang in your head. You nodded a bit, taking a few steps back, slowly, trying to get as far away. Away from hurting someone.

It didn’t go unnoticed, especially when the elevator started to move. Tony looked past Steve, and moved closer, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Tony, don’t,” you warned, not facing him, your hands shaking almost uncontrollably. But you felt him get closer, “Don’t touch me,” you growled, but his hand drew closer to your shoulder. When his fingers graced your shoulder, and he moved to turn you, you pushed him off, sending him flying across the room.

He skid across the floor, a groan escaping his lips, and everyone stared, standing quickly. When they pulled him up they all faced you, looking surprised at your actions. Even more surprised at your actions.

_I told you to go_

_I tried, didn’t I?_ you managed weakly back to Loki.

 _Tell them... Please._ Loki said, and your breath hitched.

“I made it,” you said quietly, glancing over your family, new friends, “I..I can’t control my powers anymore.”

The room was silent, the only sound was the elevator ringing open, and you wiped your tears, “He can control me, Thanos.. If he gets the chance, he’ll turn me against all of you.”

Your eyes locked with Steve, and you felt another wave, “I have to keep you safe..”

You slowly backed into the elevator, your eyes not breaking from his, and as the doors began to close, you muttered only two words, “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

You pulled your sleeves down, capturing the fabric with your fingers, breathing slowly as you adjusted to the new feeling. And it was something you hadn’t felt in months.

Human.

You didn’t even hear Steve come into the room, he watched as you breathed in and out with your eyes closed, looking more relaxed then you had the past few days. The door shut behind him, and that’s when you finally looked at him, your eyes softening and taking a step back, “What are y-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly,he was curious to your reason, and just watched you fiddle with your hands.

“I don’t know, I thought.. This would be easier,” you motioned around you.

Steve took a step closer, and you watched, letting him move near you and not flinching away. And as he took you into your arms, you started to cry, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting him pull your two bodies close to one another. It’s the first time you both have been this close since your fight, when things were normal.

“Did I hurt him?” you whispered quietly.

“No, he’s fine. More upset with himself than you.”

You nodded, your head nestled nicely in the crook of Steve’s neck. His hands moved up and down your back, before slowing to a stop at your waist, just holding you against him. He cleared his throat removing his arms from you, and you did the same, looking at him with curiosity.

“I’ll let you rest,” he smiled, and you nodded a bit.

“Yeah, okay.”

Steve neared the door as you moved to the bed, pulling the covers,and easing yourself onto the soft mattress.You watched his back as he opened the door, and you bit your lip.

“Steve?”

He turned towards you, “Yeah?”

You looked at him, unsure if you should ask what you wanted, and took a breath, “Will you-”

“Of course,” Steve cut you off and you couldn’t help but smile as he made his way to the bed and slid under the blankets with you. You were desperate to get under his arm and rest your head against his chest.

You both released a relaxed sigh, and your eyes fluttered shut. God, yes you missed this.

Sleep overcame you, and soon the sounds of your breathing mixed with his,and for once you both slept peacefully.


	18. It All Changes (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I've been struggling on how to bring this part of the story to an end, but - this is what I've cooked up.
> 
> I hope ye enjoy

If there was one thing that never would’ve crossed your mind a few months ago, it was that you’d be laying in a suppressive chamber, protecting yourself from Earth’s Mightest Heroes. You would’ve imagined yourself taking the subway to Chinatown to buy fresh fish and go home and attempt to make sushi for Saturday Sushi and Netflix.

But here you were, staring at the ceiling and listening to Tony Stark and Loki the Demigod talking, varying from ways to help you, and what could possibly happen to Vision.

“I believe Vision will be fine, but I can’t truly say,” Loki commented. Tony rubbed his face, letting an audible sigh escape his lips, “This doesn’t make any sense then, why just her?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but Thanos must know that they both exist.”

You sat up, and rubbed your eyes, “Could it have something to do with having me having been all over God’s starry galaxies?”

“Oh that’s a good point,” Tony said, pointing at Loki, who sat opposite looking unamused.

“Possibly, but we need to worry about what’s coming.”

You looked between them, “Go, I’ll be fine. I’m sure Steve and Nat need you more than I do.”

Loki glanced your way before standing, Tony following suit, “You know how to call me, kid.”

You smiled lightly, watching the door slide closed and you were left alone once again. You rubbed your face and stood up, making your way over to a box sitting on the only table in the room, and you began to go through it. You had to hand it to Nat, she really did know what to bring to you to make this feel a little more.. Normal.

Your closed your eyes for a moment, letting the fabric of a clean shirt graze between your fingers. The smell of laundry detergent filled your nose, when an excruciating pain filled your side.

You gasped, stumbling backwards as your gripped your torso, an un-explainable pain began to take over. You stumbled back, knocking into the bed and sliding to the ground, pulling the covers with you.

As you struggled for breathe, a darkness swept over you.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve dodged a throw from Natasha, easily moving around her hits. Even given what they’d be facing, Steve felt happy. It was warming for him to see everyone back in one place, see people making amends and coming together to defend the Earth one more time. But, of course, there was you.

If there was one thing Steve wanted most in the world, it was to protect you. He never would’ve thought that he would find someone he cared so much about, but there you were - in all of your imperfections, and he loved them all.

_Loved._

Steve especially never thought he’d say that he loved someone, not this soon. But it made him feel.. Alive. And deep down, even grateful. Grateful to have missed those 70 years to end up right here, right now.

Nat threw another punch, and Steve grabbed her wrist, “You looked out of it,” she commented. Steve smiled, “Just thinking-”

“Mr. Stark,” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice rang in the room, “Ms. (Y/L/N)’s vitals have just spiked.”

Tony looked towards Steve,and they both hurried out the door, her voice following through the halls, “Heart rate has increased to rate not known for humans, brain waves are spiking, and blood count has almost doubled. It’s not-”

“-human.” Steve mumbled, punching in the code for your room.

Of course, Steve had realized months ago that you wouldn’t ever be the same. And he always felt bad, because you never asked for this life - for any of this.

The doors moved open, and Tony was the first one in, and all Steve could do was watch. He watched Tony unlock the door, and carefully scoop (Y/N) into his arms, easing himself on the ground next to her. Steve slowly stepped forward and all he could do was watch.

Tony rubbed your arms, trying to contain his franticness, and closed his eyes trying to think, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need.. Uh, I need dose 128-”

“What’s dose 128?” Steve asked, causing Tony to look up, “It will help bring her heart rate down,”

He looked back down at you, wondering what the hell you were going through.

 

* * *

 

 

Destruction.

That’s all you could see in front of you. You walked through the street, an eerie feeling creeping over you. There was a large figure in the distance, and you slowed to almost a stop as you neared, your breath hitching in the pit of your diaphragm.

Thanos, in all of his red and gigantic glory, turned to face you, a grin appearing on his face that made your stomach churn. He slowly made his way over to you, and you swallowed the hard lump in your throat - making your feet move.

“I hope you understand that you and your.. Heroes stand no chance against me.”

His voice was low, and even if he was an evil demon and you wanted to punch his lights in, his voice was also silky in a way. As he finished his statement, you smiled, “You don’t know what you’re up against.”

Thanos chortled, “And you underestimate what I’m capable of.”

He motioned behind him and stepped aside, and your eyes began to water.

You were kneeling next to a bloody body, holding them close to you. You glanced up at Thanos, and then moved closer to the scene in front of you.

“I’m so sorry,” you could hear your voice whisper, stroking someones face, “I’m so sorry-”

“Steve,” you managed, tears filling your eyes.

Steve Rogers laid dead in front of you.

 

* * *

 

 

You jolted awake, glancing around the familiar white room. You stood quickly, ignoring the fiery feeling in the back of your head.

“You gave everyone a heart attack,” a voice commented, and you looked to the glass.

“Steve,” you breathed, frantically moving towards the glass

“Hey, take it easy. You need to-”

“He’s coming,” you cut in, and he fell silent, “he’s coming, Steve.”

Your voice was almost a whisper, and you placed your hand on the glass, “Please, Steve..”

He glanced at your hand, and then back at your eyes, “I’ll get the team ready.”

He turned away from you and began to head for the door, and you felt that tight pit in your stomach, “Steve?”

“Yes?” he said, looking back at you while he stood in the doorway.

“Be careful.. Come back to me.”

He broke into a smile, “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve seen a lot of stuff,” Natasha managed, charging at an alien, wrapping her legs around their neck, “but I never thought I’d see these guys again.”

The Chitauri were anything but the same, there seemed to be more, and they seemed to be harder to take down. Every few seemed to be different, some more difficult, some not so much.

“Has anyone gotten eyes on the big guy?” Tony asked, an explosion sounding in the distance.

“Not at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

You were uneasy, having to turn the television off when a news chopper was pulled into the Chrysler building. So now, all you could do was lay there in the bed, not out there helping your team - your family. For one reason or another, you couldn’t shake the feeling of a tingling sensation pricking your skin, but it was probably just nerves.

Right?

All just in your head.

As much as you wanted to ignore the sensation, it was hard with the tinging seeming to get increasingly worse, turning into an almost burning feeling creeping across your skin. You had to sit up.

And you froze when your eyes locked onto the looming figure watching you on the other side of the glass.

He didn’t say anything, his tall figure watching you with his beating blue eyes, that swirled almost like there were mini galaxies in them. Slowly, you felt your weight lift from the bed, unsure how your legs were managing to carry you across the room.

“Thanos.”

A large grin spread over his colored face, making your stomach churn.

“Look at you.. Caged. Your power basically useless,” Thanos stated, his gaze on you hard, but that grin still loomed, “and you let them. Why?”

“Because of you.”

“You’re smart,” he said, the grin almost turning into a smile, “how do you feel, (Y/N)?”

The use of your name threw you off. You didn’t realize how dry your mouth felt, or how close your body was to the wall separating you two.

“I don’t know.”

There was a chuckle, and with a wave of his hand, it felt as if water began to fill your lungs, and numbness swelled into your legs. A loud buzzing sound surrounded you, and you quickly clenched your head. A groan escaped your lips, followed by a gasp.

The noises stopped, your back to the glass, and Thanos watched as you straightened, “You will soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to keep the damage between these few blocks,” Steve said, crouching behind a flipped car, “do you think that’s possible Stark?”

“I’m not entirely sure how much more we can take of this, Cap,” Tony answered honestly.

“I agree,” Pietro chimed in, “there doesn’t seem to be a decline whatsoever.”

“Bring the fight inward,” Steve stated, tossing his shield into a Chitauri, and grabbing it midair as it ricocheted back at him,”just like New-”

Steve stopped mid sentence, the his eyes squinting in the direction of what appeared to be, what he would assume is Thanos. 

He was soon pulled from his daze, when a sound behind him made his reflexes kick into gear and he tosses his shield in that direction. In a matter of seconds, his shield came flying back, nearly sending a shock wave through his body.

He looked up, staring into the face of someone familiar, who stared back at him with an almost evil smile on their face.

“Captain.”

“(Y/N)?”


	19. It All Changes (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this hah stay tuned for more

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes, ears, hell even his senses. Because he couldn’t be looking at you, he couldn’t have just heard your voice, and he couldn’t believe that you running towards him.

You threw a punch, that he easily blocked and grabbed your other fist as it flew towards him, “What happened to you, (Y/N)?”

That grin. That damn grin crossed over your lips again, and for a second it made his stomach drop. And it was what you were waiting for, you broke free from his grip and flipped one his arms back, pinning it behind his back, a sound of pain escaping his lips.

“I saw the light, Steve,” she whispered into his ear, ”he was right about you.”

“I don’t..want..to hurt you,” Steve struggled out,and all you did was laugh.

“You won’t.”

Steve used his free arm to hit you in the gut, making you stagger backwards. For a second, he saw that scared girl looking back at him, but he wasted no time to have her pinned against a car, a soft grunt escaped her lips.

“(Y/N) please, what-”

You flipped him, getting him pinned against the car, “You locked me up!” you yelled, the satisfaction of seeing Steve struggle under your grasp made you feel so _good._

“You told us to,” he gasped, his eyes trailing behind you, “to help you.”

“Seems like the one who needs help now is you-”

You were suddenly blasted away, a repulsor beam stinging your side. You felt as if you flew a few feet away, landing on your feet, crouched down. When you looked up, there they all were, the Avengers.

“Stand down, (Y/N),” Tony said, his hands aimed at you in a ready stance. And beside him, all in a line, were the people you called your family.

Disgusting.

You smiled, “No pick up lines today Stark? What a shame.”

“Don’t let him control you like this,” Wanda was next to speak, “you are too good for this.”

“I’m not being controlled,” you said as Chitauri gathered behind you, “this whole time no one asked what I wanted, it was just to.. Train me, use me.”

The laugh that escaped your lips wasn’t what anybody heard before; it was cold and lifeless, “This is my choice.”

And with that, all Hell broke loose.

Natasha and Clint were the first to charge for you, fighting off two highly trained assassins was easier than what you remembered. Of course, you had to hand it to how free you felt - like breaking free from the mother country.

Clint was the first one you took out, easily slamming him into a nearby car. No remorse, just the quick movement like tossing a trash bag out. You didn’t even get a chance to turn around before Nat was on you, trying to use her weight to bring you down. 

“Don’t let me do this,” she said, and you smiled.

“I won’t.”

You flipped her, straight onto her back, knocking the wind right out her body. But, before you could harm Natasha any further, a strong force (almost like a bullet) knocked you into the nearest concrete wall.

Tony kept his hands trained on you, and you groaned to yourself.

There was a tingling sensation in your head, maybe a possible concussion you couldn’t be too sure. As you pushed yourself up, you couldn’t help but notice everybody fighting around you. Aliens, too.

And Tony pointing his weapons right at you.

Steve pushed a Chitauri off of him, finally taking the chance to try and find you among the ensuing chaos. He climbed onto a car, seeing Natasha and Clint on the ground, both with pained looked on their faces, and he saw Tony standing between them, everything locked onto you.

He saw your face, the pain and confusion.

“Stark-”

“Someone has to stop this, Cap-”

Before anything could register in his mind, Steve was running. Running in between Tony’s repulsor beam and you, using his shield to ricochet the beam in the other direction.

Tony cursed, lowering his hand. There Steve went once again, throwing logic out the door.

You, on the other hand, used the opportunity to crawl into cover, using a nearby wall to prop yourself up. Your hands went to your head, as the yelling continued all around you, and you slowly began to feel stronger as you lost consciousness.

Tony stepped closer to Steve, “What the hell?”

“She’s there, Stark. She isn’t totally-”

“Off her rocks? Look around, Rogers.”

Steve didn’t have to, staring Tony down instead he suddenly looked past him. Tony turned, and for once in his life, he could actually say, “My God..”

 

* * *

 

 

Your eyes jerked open, the environment around you was quiet, and you slowly peered around the car seeing no body around. One thing you never understood about these people was why they’d just leaver their enemy laying around, and run off to go eat Shwarma or something.

It was probably Steve. Steve let you affect him. You were his weakness.

 _He’s your weakness too_.

You pushed the thought to the back of your mind, standing up to get a complete glance around. There was absolutely no one in your closest vicinity, and you huffed to yourself; no one was fun on that team.

There was a commotion in the distance, and you began to make your way down the street. You began to feel uneasy, almost how you felt before Thanos enlightened you.

 _He didn’t enlighten you, he’s using you_.

You had to stop in your tracks, the voice ringing in your head started to create a loud pounding noise, and you had to lean against the nearest car.

You had to fight yourself. You had to help them.

But did you really? What have they done for you?

You slunk down to the ground, staring into the distance, where you could only see brief glimpses off what was unfolding. Boy, they were getting their asses handed to them.

Your mind raced with memories. What they’ve done a lot for you. Saved you, even took you in and made you a part of their family.

Natasha became a sister to you. Clint became a brother to you. Tony and Bruce were like long lost soul mates, people you got to nerd out with. Then there was Thor and Loki; Thor who was just funny and naive in way, and Loki who understood you for being _different_.

Wanda and Pietro, two people who could understand how it felt to want to get your revenge, but finding light along the way. Hell, even Vision understood you in a way no one else could

Then there was Steve Rogers. You can’t even begin to describe what he means to you, what he’s done for you.. You can feel tears prick your eyes, along with thoughts of _“Why me?”_ and _“Oh god, why did it have to be me?”_

Your eyes landed on Thanos, watching him stride towards Steve, his gauntlet glowing stronger with each step as he closed the gap.

You didn’t even have to think, you just ran. As fast as your legs could carry you across that few hundred feet, throwing yourself between Thanos and Steven Grant Rogers.

You weren’t sure who screamed, you were sure it wasn’t you, but Steve soon turned around, glancing down at the blood beginning to seep through your suit. You didn’t even feel yourself falling, but there he was to ease you to the ground, very quiet words leaving his lips.

“No, no no no..”

Thanos backed away, all the Avengers forming themselves between you and him, an actual petrified look on his face.

“You’re vulnerable now, aren’t you?” Wanda asked, her fists beginning to tighten in anger, the glow of the gems turning to nothing.

They were just stones.

Wanda wasted no time. She began to extract all his power, watching in secret satisfaction. Thanos crumpled to the ground, and everybody watched as he released his last breath.

“She isn’t healing. Why isn’t she healing?!” Steve yelled, not bothering to hide his tears.

No one knew how to answer, so Vision spoke slowly, “If a stone is used to destroy another… They’re unusuable again.”

Steve stroke your face, and everyone watched as a smile spread over you lips, “Are we even now?”

Steve smiled back, continuing to rub your cheek with his thumb, “We always were.”

Your smile grew before it soon fell again, “I love you guys.”

You didn’t see anybody else crying, you weren’t even sure who answered “We love you too.” You just couldn’t take your eyes off of Steve, he was the only thing you could focus on.

“I love you, Steve.”

Steve brought his lips down to your head, placing a soft kiss there, “I love you too, (Y/N).”

Everything people have said about dying is a lie. It isn’t beautiful, there isn’t a flash of all your memories.. It’s feeling cold, watching the people you love cry over you, having to say “I love you” for the first and last time.. It’s feeling your heart beat slow, your eyes flutter shut..

And then just darkness. 

Never ending darkness.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm sorry for being away, I was trying to figure out life and what not. This chapter is an epilogue to close up this little story. Is this the end? Guess you'll have to wait to find out ;) very short but you'll see why.

The days went by, but there seemed to be less color in everyday things. The grass wasn’t as green, the sky not as blue, and it was eerily quiet in the halls of the base now. It was like walking on egg shells, no one was sure what to say, or believe what exactly had happened.

Steve was sitting in a chair, in a room that made his skin crawl and smelled like soap. His rubbed his hands together slowly as he stared at the bed, with your body on it, just covered in a sheet. It was weird, strange, and wrong to be sitting here after going over.. Funeral arrangements.

Tony left a few minutes ago, Natasha disappeared, but her hand soon rubbed his shoulder, “Hey,” she said quietly and Steve finally tore his eyes from the white sheet and glanced up at her.

“We should get back.” she finished, and he sighed.

“This isn’t right, Natasha.” he stated. He didn’t have to look away to know she nodded or had a weak smile.

“I know, Steve, I know. But.. She chose you. Remember that.”

Steve nodded, and slowly stood. Nat smiled weakly and the pair made their way out the door, but not before Steve stole one last glanceat your resting body.

The room fell into a dead silence. The caretaker walked past the room, noting that it was finally empty and went on with their business. They didn’t notice a green light fill the room for a second and voices fill the air.

“That’s nauseating.” Thor commented to his brother, who was already too fixated with what was under the sheet, “Why are we here, brother?”

Loki looked back at his brother, who didn’t bother answering, glancing between the two. Loki looked back to the sheet, slowly picking up the fabric between his fingers and glancing down at the body.

Your face was as pale as his, your lips a darker color than your natural ones. He took a sharp intake of breath before settling the sheet back down.

“Why did you bring me here,” he mumbled, fiddling his fingers to his palm.

“She didn’t deserve her fate, and I’m sure you agree, so..” Thor trailed off, and Loki knew what he was asking. He didn’t even have to finish the sentence.

“Alright.”

“You can do it?”

Loki looked back at your body, a light smile fell onto his lips, “For her? Of course I can.”


	21. Disappearing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's not the end lol gotcha! Enjoy :)

This was the first time since your death everyone was back together, and it was in Director Coulson’s office. Hands were shaken, seats were taken, and a couple minutes later, in walked Loki Laufeyson along with his brother, Thor. It was eerily silent in the room, the only sound was light talking between Natasha and Clint along with the sound of footsteps going down the hallway.

Every so often Steve could feel eyes glancing into his general direction, almost burning into him and he just kept his eyes out the window. Everybody knew Steve hadn’t been the same since he held you in his arms with no life in your body. It was like how he shut down after Bucky fell off that train, because he lost someone he loved again.

He almost missed the door opening, turning to face that familiar man from what seemed like ages ago. Coulson seemed a bit harder, and even a bit exhausted. It did’t take long for everybody to feel like something was wrong, and with some glances around, Steve finally noticed that Loki had that same look.

“What’s this about?” Steve asked, just wanting to get to the bottom of things. Behind the Director was a short but menacing looking woman, and what Steve assumed was a doctor. Coulson glanced back at the two females, then back at them, “Nice to see you again too, Captain.”

Steve had his arms crossed in front of him, but he softened his gaze a bit. He was angry, but it didn’t mean he had to take it out on someone who sacrificed himself for their team. The thought made his stomach drop, and Steve had to shake the feeling away. Coulson soon smiled, before setting a tablet down on his desk, and sitting himself on the edge.

“I know that everything has been difficult for you all,” Coulson started, taking a pause to try and collect his thoughts, “and as agents-”

“Well hey, I’m retired,” Clint chimed in, and Natasha scowled at him.

“Shut up.”

Clint raised his hands, and Coulson continued, “As agents, it’s my duty to share with you all that we’ve made an outbreak.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was cold. Everything was cold and dark. The only kind of sense there was was the sheets on the bed were soft. It was always believed by people everywhere, the crazy ones at least, that time was just an illusion, but that was not true at all. It’s been months since hearing a voice ask for a pulse, since feeling needles sting into skin, and something move through veins that felt foreign. 

It burned and it reminded you of Oscorp, but then again it didn’t. It burned but with each breath you took it felt like life was starting to flow back into your body. You recognized the voice, but for some reason you just couldn’t put your finger on it. Well, you couldn’t put your finger on anything, you were too weak to.

 

* * *

 

 

“You did  _what_?”

“You brought her back?”

“She’s alive?”

Everyone was standing, surrounding one another, trying to understand what the hell they had just heard. Coulson expected it, he did, all the shock. Beside him, May and Simmons were looking at him, but Coulson just let them all express their confusion.

Steve was behind everybody, having settled himself onto the only couch in the office. Everything was drowned out, and Steve was resting his arms on his legs, his face in his hands. She’s alive, you’re alive! He should be happy, ecstatic, but deep down you shouldn’t… You shouldn’t be alive.

“Where is she,” he mumbled, and it slowly started to grow silent.

Everybody turned to face Steve, slightly deflating when they see how torn he looks, and he looks past them at Coulson.

“Where is she.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was summer. You could tell by the smell of flowers someone had brought to your room. It was amazing, being able to smell something again besides the abundant smell of soap that filled the hospital, and it made you want to smile. This was all so strange, you were conscious but couldn’t do anything. You were dead, but now you’re alive.

It was time to actually live.

It took everything in you to open your eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight seeping in through the window. You gazed around the room, the tube in your mouth making your movement even more difficult. Suddenly, someone was in your room, a nice looking nurse, and he helped remove the tube from your mouth, “Glad to see you’re awake.”

His accent was thick you notice, but you couldn’t reply in time, before a couple men entered your room, and the nurse looked at them cautiously, “If you’d excuse us,”

He left half heartedly, and they closed the door to your room. When he was down the hall he pulled out his phone, and dialed Coulson’s number immediately.

“Ms. (Y/L/N),” one of them stated and you slowly pushed yourself up to sit up a bit more.

“We’re here on behalf of the United States government, about what happened in New York.”

You rubbed your face, slightly confused about what all this was about. It wasn’t until they set a pair of clothes on the edge of your bed did it start to make any sense.

“We’ll give you a few minutes.”

They started out the door, and you reached for the fabric, your stomach falling with each second, “Where are you taking me?”

One stopped in the doorway, looking back at you, not bothering to care about the tears that were beginning to fill your eyes, “We’re bringing you to the Secretary of Defense for your prosecution.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We get in, get her, and get out,” Coulson informed the people around him, including the Avengers team, who were dressed down to not draw attention. With nods, people filed out the Quinjet, armed men getting their grapples ready, while Wanda, Steve, Natasha, and Sam entered the hospital through the roof door.

You were changed, and someone pulled your arms together from behind, and you felt the cold metal of handcuffs on your wrists. When you finally were pulled up from the bed, your eyes met the familiar green eyes of Loki Laufeyson himself who grinned slightly.

You were the only one who could see him, “You’re a smart girl, you can get out of this.”

He was gone in the blink of an eye, and the two men were on either side of you, escorting you out and towards the elevator. What the Hell did he mean? It finally dawned on you, Loki was that voice you heard for all these months! Which could only mean..

“(Y/N)?”

You turned around, seeing down the hallway someone you couldn’t believe with your own eyes.

“Steve,” you managed.

The two men on either side of you turned, seeing Captain America striding down the hallway, started to pull you into the elevator. You pulled against them, trying with all your might to get out their grips, “I’m sorry, Steve” was all you managed before the doors shut between you two.

Steve backed away from the shut doors, glancing around, “They’re in the elevator, I couldn’t get her.”

Your mind on the other hand was racing at top speed, wondering how in the hell you were going to get out of this. As you stared at the stop button, the elevator suddenly came to a screeching halt, the two men beside you looking around in wonder.

You didn’t know how you got the cuffs broken, but when the sound of metal snapped, your holders were about to jump into action. With a swift motion of your hand, a blue force knocked the two men against the walls, and they fell to the floor.

You quickly got the elevator moving again, and it opened to the nearest floor, which was the 6th floor. The two men were groaning, slowly lifting themselves up while you quickly started down the hall, just anywhere away from them.

You glanced back in time to see one lift a gun, and your rounded the corner and took off in a run, desperately trying to find an empty room.

Over the com, May pressed her ear to hear gun shots, which made everybody stop, “Shots have been fired, we need to get her or get out  _now_.”

“We’re on it,”  Natasha said, Sam and her running down the stairs, and pulling open the door to the floor the shots were coming from.

Steve held his hand in front of Wanda, stopping her when more men in suits, and even armor were pouring in from the stairwell. Steve watched from a distance as they all took aim, some firing, some trying to get a visual. He was starting to panic, not being able to see you.

You had flipped the empty bed to protect you, bullets flying against the padding and some hitting the window, and you couldn’t think straight. This was really happening, this was-

“(Y/N),” that voice rang in her head, making her peer towards the window, “do you trust me?”

Loki stared down at you, and you had to think. When the next round of bullets started flying your way, you nodded.

“Shit- Yes, yes I trust you!”

His eyes went to the chair and you nodded, mumbling beneath your breath before grabbing the slightly heavy chair and standing with it. it was only for a split second that everyone held their fire, and that’s when you threw the furniture out the window.

It was like slow motion, Wanda screamed when you threw your body out the window, and Steve’s heart stopped when he watched you disappear over the edge. Men with their guns ran forward, and with a glance over the edge it came to a surprise to everyone to hear them say,

“She’s.. Gone.”


	22. A Friend in Bucharest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter omg

The hardest part after landing on the hard concrete in the back alley was pulling yourself up and catching your breath against the closest brick wall. It was chilly, and you grunted as you stretched your legs out to relax your aching muscles. This must have been how Steve felt jumping through windows like a mad man, but without the upset stomach that came with the teleportation. You rested your head against the brick wall, and wrapped your arms around your body.

Speaking of teleportation, you had to figure out where you were, because as of now you’re a fugitive and you needed a bed and a change of clothes asap. You groaned, slowly picking yourself up from the ground and leaning against the wall, confusion and pain written all over your face.

“It’s nauseating at first to teleport like that, but you’ll get used to it sooner or later,” Loki’s voice filled the air, causing you to chuckle lightly. With a shake of your head, you messed with your hair.

“What’s really getting me was hitting that ground so hard.”

A small smile slowly graced his lips, and it comforted you in a way. It was comforting to have somebody here to help you through this. But it settled into your mind that he wasn’t really here, and you were going to be alone sooner or later.

“So where did you bring me this time Loki?”

“Romania.” 

It was a short and sweet answer, leaving you staring at him in disbelief. It was an 8-hour change from New York, and the sun was low in the sky. But why? Why here? There had to have been a reason.

“You need money, clothes, and a room. I’ll explain everything later, but I have to leave.”

You shook your head, pushing yourself off the wall and getting closer to him, “No.. Loki please- you can’t leave me!”

A sad smile played on his lips again, and he wished he could hug you, but it was time for him to leave. He knew the questions he was about to receive from those Shield people, and he needed you to get into action.

“Listen to me,” he started and you averted your eyes, “you are more than capable of handling yourself right now. You’re a strong person, (Y/N). You’re an Avenger. Remember what everyone taught you.. What  _I_  taught you.”

A green light filled the alley, passing people didn’t even notice - they were too enthralled in their own thoughts and lives to see a disheveled woman walk out with her head low, and tears streaming down her face.

 

* * *

 

 

You were gone. You had slipped through Steve’s fingers once again, and this time he knew you were alive and well somewhere out there. It killed him, but it also made him a little less worried about you serving time for something you didn’t do. Or.. Couldn’t control. And he had to go about his duties like nothing was bothering him.

He’d lost count of how many months had past. It was at least five or six, but he was focused on apprehending a ghost of his that was set on hurting the public - and that was Crossbones. Brock Rumlow, with a vengeance and what intel said was a protective suit, was becoming a big enough threat for Steve to no longer ignore. He was targeting a Wakanda medical facility, and his small team was going to stop that.

“Alright, what do you see?” Steve asked over his comm, glancing out the window of the small one bedroom apartment he was holed up in.

“Standard beat cops,” Wanda’s thick voice answered over everyone’s earpieces, sipping at the mug in her fingers, “small station, quiet street,” she glanced up, “it’s a good target.”

Steve’s mind wandered, letting his teammates bicker among themselves, his mind drifting to you, and how you were managing since leaping out that hospital window.

“-Anybody ever tell you you’re a little paranoid?”

“Not to my face,” Natasha answered, knocking Steve out of his trance, “why, did somebody say something?”

“Eyes on the target folks,” Steve warned his teammates, “it’s the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months.”

It wasn’t like they needed reminding, Steve’s time was split between three main concerns: either it was tracking down Bucky, tracking down you, or wanting to keep up with Rumlow leads.

“If he sees us there won’t be a problem, he kinda hates us remember?” Sam chatted to his friend, and Steve looked at the rolling garbage truck, and took a deep breath,

“Sam, see that garbage truck? Take it.”

 

* * *

 

 

You noticed him a month into your hideout in Bucharest. It was one of the first times you ventured out to get some fresh fruit, and a magazine to keep up with the news. The little room you had rented out had no tv, barely central air conditioning, and you were truly alone with your thoughts. You had wished for it, back in the tower, and now you wished for it all to be over; for things to be back to normal.

You had put on a jacket, pulled the hood over you and made your way to your destination. You made a beeline to the one fruit you were  _really honestly_  craving right now, and started the process of trying to find the best among the large abundance of fruit. The plumpest, juiciest looking were all you wanted. You fingers traced over multiple ones, when another hand bumped yours, an older woman who looked startled, and started to pepper you with apologies.

“Imi pare rau,” she repeated, and all you could do was shake your head, and move your hands. You had only learned a bit of the language, and struggled with a response, “E în regulă, într-adevăr.”

She smiled at you, and moved down the row of various fruits, and you looked after her, watching her move around a large man who was picking out a few plums. You scanned his profile, and a frown graced your lips and slow recognition clicked for you.

Bucky Barnes was dressed in dark wash jeans, a hat, and a long sleeve shirt. You averted your eyes, grabbing some money from your jeans pockets and placing them in the gentleman’s hand, smiling politely, and quickly leaving the scene. Bucky wouldn’t have noticed, but there was a pair of eyes on your back as you scurried to the large newsstand, just wanting to get back to that dusty hell hole of a room.

The second time you saw him it was on purpose, you went to that fruit market, minded your business, and just watched him. He went for the plums again, chatting to the woman about something, and a toothy smile radiating from him. It threw you off to be completely honest, because going off what Steve told you was that this was not Bucky, it was like a shell and Bucky was hidden in there. James wasn’t there the last time Steve had seen him. It made you feel sad, and you walked away empty handed.

The next time you saw James Barnes, you were convinced on at least following him for awhile. That was your mistake that day, to think you could actually try stalking a trained assassin. You weren’t even ten minutes in until you had lost him, glancing around frustrated and defeated.

You made the trek back to your shady room, completely immersed in your next big plan and outing. You needed more money, and even though you felt horrible for how you got that money, you needed to survive. You climbed the stairs of the building, slithering past a couple of alcohol ridden men and sighed as you began to unlock the door. You never heard him behind you, but as you pushed the door open, a strong body pushed you in.

You spun quickly, Bucky’s left arm finding your throat, pushing you against the farthest wall. The remaining air you had in your body was forced out, and you couldn’t feel the ground beneath your feet.

“Who are you?” he asked, his eyes looking at you from under his hat. You couldn’t tell if it was anger or if he was worried, but you’ve had it with people putting their hands on you like this.

“I.. Steve..” you struggled beneath his fingers, at the sound of his name Bucky dropped you. You gasped for air, watching as he made his way to your door. Quickly. With a fast flip of your wrist, the familiar blue color extending from your fingertips, shutting the door in his face.

“You know,” you managed between pants, rubbing your neck, “I’m getting real tired of people choking me.”

Bucky turned back to face you, his shoulders tense, and his eyes staring down at you, “What do you want?”

You leaned against the wall, looking into his dark eyes sincerely, “I’m not here to hurt you, if that helps. But I.. I need help. Bad.”

Bucky was worried yet also curious. He glanced around your room, the ratty couch in one corner, and a desk filled with papers. He stepped over to the desk, fingers gracing over news articles and clippings. He glanced over everything, and you were just silent as he picked up one page - the one updating the world that the United Nations was looking for you for your involvement in the New York attack months and months ago.

“This was you?”

“Not intentionally.. It’s a long story.”

Bucky fell silent, setting the paper down and looking towards the dainty couch. You were linked to Steve in a way, but were on the run. Just like him. His curiosity spiked and he took a seat on what you called your bed,

“Well, then start talking.”

It took a couple hours to explain everything, hours filled with Bucky being silent, asking questions, and you pacing the tiny room. He winced at the name Hydra, stared down at the ground, and you had to wipe some tears every now and then. But he listened. He listened to your story, and he believed every word.

“So.. You died.”

You stopped in your tracks and turned to him, “I did, yes?”

“And this God brought you back.”

“Looks like it?”

“And they’re just going to pin this all on you.”

“Sounds about right.”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head, “That’s why I never looked back,” he mumbled, and you smiled weakly, “that’s why you want me to help you hide.”

You sighed, finally settling yourself next to him on the tiny couch, “I figured you had some tips, but Bucky I won’t force you to do this.”

He was silent, twiddling his fingers, his metal hand hidden under a glove. He was conflicted, because it jeopardized his safety, and well - yours. He sighed deeply, and glanced over at you,

“I guess I owe you for the whole choking incident.”

You laughed quietly, “Seems to be everyone’s go to with me.”

“I’ll help you hide for awhile, but it won’t be forever. I don’t want.. I just can’t face them. Him. Anybody you were close with.”

You nodded as he spoke, and he stood. You were sure he was going to just leave and that was it - but he grabbed the bag you had hidden above the cabinets and tossed it on the couch, “Pack up, it’s getting dark and it’ll be colder.”

You glanced at the bag, confused at what he meant, “Where are we going?”

“You’re gonna stay with me for a while, because this,” he motioned around, “is disgusting.”

You nodded and began to pack up your belongings. Bucky helped, but kept his distance. You were glad to have somebody who understood you, and with a final glance to your room, you shut the door - and shut out the life you used to remember. You had to embrace your fugitive title, and it was time to make a plan.


	23. Criminals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I thought I had posted this. Whoops?

_“Eleven Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred.”_

Hearing the word Avengers made the small crowd around the news stand stop glancing upon the merchandise and look up to watch the news segment. You, of course, also looked up in shock. It had been about seven months since you began hiding in Bucharest, and seeing the building on fire in Lagos made your stomach do a flip. You tried to pay for the newspaper and tune out the vile words, but you couldn’t help catching the next part.

_“What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?”_

“Mulțumesc,” you mumbled to the seller, and began your trek back to your shared apartment with Bucky. Ever since he agreed to help you hide, Bucky slowly opened up to you. It meant a lot to you to get to know Steve’s best friend, you listened to the good and the bad. The one down side to living with a trained assassin was that he learned how to read you like a book. So, you tucked the newspaper under your arm and turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, “Good morning, Bucky.”

“Morning doll,” he replied and you shut the door and dead bolted it. It was very rare that you woke up before him, normally his mind was racing too much to let him sleep for long, but he slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. You didn’t bother him when you woke up, and decided to do his shopping for him, so when his eyes landed on the bag on your arm he smiled, “did you-?”

“I didn’t want to wake you,” you said and walked to the lone counter in the kitchen. As you unpacked everything, Bucky watched from the worn out couch in the middle of the room, and when you didn’t say anything he raised a brow.

“What happened?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “Just heard something on the news about the Avengers, about my friend..” you trailed off, holding a box of cereal in your hands, “Just hope everything is alright.”

Bucky understood. Even if he didn’t remember everything from his previous life, when he remembered certain people he wondered how their life ended up. The ones who were struggling, those who were questioning everything.. He hoped everything turned out alright. He hoped other people ended up happy - because maybe he wasn’t going to. Bucky learned a lot about you in these short few months, and you’re one of the reasons why he started to hope again. He hoped everything would turn out alright for you.

So far, he wasn’t too sure you could go back to the life you wanted.

“So how’s that going?”

Bucky was pulled from his thoughts when you spoke, and he knew what you were referring to. It was his journal. You suggested he start writing down things he remembered and it just kinda stuck. That was something he learned about himself - he loved to write, just jot his thoughts down. He already burned through one book.

“Uh, good - I’ve remembered a lot about..”

When he trailed off you knew who he meant. You turned around and offered a soft smile, “Steve?”

Bucky nodded and shut his book, “You never told me how close you two are.”

You were quiet, unsure how to approach this conversation. It was complicated, but you made a promise to not lie to him. And he could tell when you were lying anyway.

“Well.. We were together for awhile, things were going good. Great, actually. We got into a fight and he uh well  said he wished I was more like Peggy and I left.”

Bucky shook his head, “Always putting his foot in his mouth..”

You laughed a bit and went to join him on the couch, “So what did you remember?”

Bucky looked down at his journal, and handed you the open book, “I trust you.”

As you took the book from him and he relaxed back into the cushion and shut his eyes, you smiled to yourself and looked down at today’s entry and leaned against the arm to read. For the first time in a long time, things felt kind of normal.

Little did either of you know that it was all about to change.

Natasha sat on a bench, dirt covering her cheek. Even after being in gunfire, held captive by an insane AI, or being chased by the Hulk - she never really felt terror like today. Or guilt. To be somewhere and have no idea there was going to be an attack, not that she would be able to do anything about it without approval.

Steve had a point about that.

When her phone rang, she glanced down at the name and quickly answered, “Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

Steve. Of course it was Steve. He probably heard of the bombing on the news, “Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky,” when she glanced around she stood - realizing why he was calling, “I know how much Barnes mean to you. I really do. Stay at home. You’ll only make this worse for all of us. Please.”

Steve glanced around, “Are you saying you’ll arrest me?”

Natasha closed her eyes, Steve always was so stubborn when it came to Barnes, “No. Someone will, if you interfere. That’s how it works now.”

“If he’s this far gone, then… I should be the one to bring him in.”

“Why?” Natasha pressed.

“Because I’m the one least likely to die trying. “

 

* * *

 

 

You sighed into your coffee mug, the sweet smell of the churned beans and vanilla creamer flowing over you in a comforting scent. Just as you were ready to take a sip, there was noise at the door, and it was not Bucky. You set the mug down, and stepped over to the cabinet, quietly pulling your emergency bag off the top. You were starting to panic and when the door was slowly being pushed open you shifted through the floor, landing in the empty apartment and glancing around.

What now? Where the hell was Bucky? Who was upstairs?

You looked up and used your hands to form a blue “window”, giving you a look into the apartment. When you saw who was walking around, dressed down in their full uniform, you gasped.

Steve had found Bucky.

“Understood,” Steve said, and that’s when you noticed his ear comm, or that Bucky was silently watching him look through his journal. Steve turned slowly and looked a little shocked. You glanced at the door, and back at the scene playing out in front of you. There was tension, you could see it from down here, and you needed to get out quick.

Bucky, on the other hand, watched Steve across the room, and he finally noticed your pipping hot mug. Steve didn’t, until he saw his eyes linger on one spot for a few seconds. Steve followed his eyes, noticing the white mug, and finally smelling the celestial mix. He knew it all too well, and looked at Bucky in shock, “Where-?”

_“Breach, breach, breach!”_

Bucky ignored his almost question, and so did you. When Bucky went into action you did as well. There was only one part of your emergency plan that at this point was all you remembered. The rendezvous point. You opened the window and began your run to the alleyway.

You almost missed Bucky a few minutes later, pushing your legs to go harder against the wind and finally managed to catch up to him, “Who’s that?”

Bucky glanced back at the approaching black suited stranger and looked forward again, “No idea, but I’m gonna need you to distract him a bit and meet me on the highway.”

“How am I supposed to find you?” you questioned, slipping back a couple steps.

“I’m sure it’ll be easy!”

You sighed, using your magic to push you up to the closest building top, and began tossing trashcans, news stands, anything to slow down the approaching pursuer. He dodged and weaved your attacks, and you didn’t even notice Steve right behind him, “Sam, take her out now.”

“On it, Cap,” he replied and circled around to tackle you. When he hit your body, the wind was knocked right out of you, “What the hell, Sam?”

He climbed off, “You need to stand down,” he offered a hand which you gratefully took and smoothed the dirt off your clothes.

“I’m on your side, I’m just trying to give Bucky time-”

“He’s a wanted man!”

“He didn’t do it!” you screamed and a silence fell between you two. You grumbled, a sorry and used your magic to push him into the distance and disappeared to the highway. It was just sirens, honking, and swerving cars for as long as the eye could see. Your eyes landed on Bucky and you jumped down to their level, watching a rocket speed towards you, hitting the overpass. Bucky was hit off the motorcycle, and you watched Steve run through the rubble and stop when his eyes landed on you.

Steve felt like he did when he saw you in that hospital, but this time his feet carried him over. He didn’t care about the cop cars surrounding the scene, didn’t care about the terrified look in your eyes, all he cared about was sweeping you into his arms and letting you know everything was going to be okay. He didn’t stop until the sound of a suit landing, and gun being pointed at everybody involved sounded that they were ready.

War Machine, Rhodey himself, stood in the middle of the chaos, ready to shoot if he had to, “Stand down. Now.”

Everyone froze, and a couple men moved forward, pushing Bucky to the ground. They moved around you, forcing your knees from below you and wrapping your arms around your back.

“Congratulations, Captain. You’re a criminal.”


	24. Helicopter to Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saucy

ou fiddled with the cuffs around your wrist, sitting behind Steve and Sam, and avoiding eye contacting with everybody in the vehicle. Bucky was locked up in a cube in another car, and you wanted to laugh with him about how even with all your precautions, Steve Rogers still found him. It was an admirable trait, something you loved about him, but then again he was a stubborn guy.

You finally looked up and into the rearview mirror, and you noticed Steve’s eyes catch yours. He had been watching you fiddle with the middle that was confining you, and Sam finally broke the tension in the air.

“So you like cats?”

“Sam,” Steve warned, eyeing him and you wanted to laugh.

“What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don’t wanna know more?”

You agreed, because he definitely wasn’t an Avenger, or at least one you didn’t know - but you weren’t gone that long. Steve looked forward at the man in the front seat, and nodded, “Your suit. It’s Vibranium.”

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So I ask you, as both warrior and king,” he paused and looked towards Steve, but also seemed to be looking at you as well, “how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

It was a comment that made Steve’s jaw tighten, but he held his tongue. Whoever that man was, Steve respected. The car pulled into a facility and came to a stop. Everyone got out, and the driver came and opened your door, pulling you by your arm out of the car, it was a forceful grab and Steve definitely noticed, “Watch it,” he said, and you shook your head.

“I’m fine,” you assured him, and the guard moved you forward. A man in a suit met everyone and you suddenly felt nervous walking beside Steve and Sam in custody. You recognized him, Thaddeus Ross, the man who wanted you behind bars, and wanted to spit. Steve may be respectful, but you certainly weren’t at the moment.

“What’s going to happen?” Steve questioned when he was close enough and the guard continued to push you along.

“The same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition,” he answered. As you passed he smiled at you, “good to see you again, Ms. (Y/L/N).

“Bite me,” you replied and Steve looked shocked, but Ross smiled.

“Unlike last time, you won’t be getting out of here.”

“Well,” you raised your hands, which were now free of their restraints, and you returned his smile, “we’ll see about that.”

Ross’ smug face turned to stone and he nodded, “Get her out of here.”

Sam was grinning and as you were ushered away, he couldn’t help but chuckle, “That was hilarious.”

Steve smiled and when Sharon Carter walked up to him, he felt as if his world was coming to a crumbling end. In the background his suit and shield was being taken, and Sam sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like you were in your room for an hour until the door opened, and you glanced up to see Natasha and you smiled, “Nat I had no idea you were here!”

She offered a sad smile, and you noticed the tray of food she was holding. It dawned on you the dirt on her cheek she had yet to wash, and you realized she must’ve been at the Accords signing. She set the trey on the only table in the room, and nodded, “They’re about to question Barnes. Thought you’d like to know.”

You nodded and when you stood, Natasha pulled you into a hug, which took you completely by surprise, but you relaxed a bit at her friendly touch, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Bucky was a big help,” you admitted and Nat pulled away, smiling, “Steve and Tony are arguing.”

“In other news, water is wet.”

Nat chuckled and rubbed your arm, “I gotta get back, so.. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll try not to.”

You watched sadly as Natasha left. You walked over to the tray she had left and picked up the water bottle she had left, unscrewing the top an taking a few sips to ease your thirst. As you drank, your eyes landed on a comm ear piece, and you raised a brow, glancing at the camera in your room. Taking a chance, you placed the water down and snatched the ear piece, stretching to run your hands through your hair and sliding the comm piece into your ear and looked at your bed.

_“I’m not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, James. “  
_

_“My name is Bucky.”_

You sat on the edge of your bed, listening intently, just like everyone else in the facility. Steve’s eyes moved between Bucky’s screen and yours, and crossed his arms. You leaned forward to rest your arms against your legs, and closed your eyes.

“Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?” Steve questioned, looking over at Sharon.

“Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?”

“Right. It’s a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. It got 7 million people looking for the Winter soldier,” Steve paused, looking back at the dual screens, and lost in his mind, he thought out loud, “but neither of them seemed worried about this.”

“You’re saying he was framed?” Sharon asked.

_“Tell me Bucky. You’ve seen a great deal, haven’t you?”  
_

_“I don’t want to talk about it.”_

“Steve we looked for him for two years. Looked you (Y/N) for months. They wouldn’t just slip up like that,” Sam interjected, and Steve nodded.

“Exactly.”

_“You feel that… if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don’t worry. We only have to talk about one.” Zemo pressed a button on his phone, and everybody’s feeds were cut. Everyone was on edge immediately, and Steve looked at Sharon, “Sub-level 5. East wing,” she almost read his mind._

You heard your door un-click, and push open by itself. You stood slowly, watching to see if any guard came your way to check what was going on, but not one did. You walked to the doorframe and pulled the door further open.

Freedom.

You stepped out cautiously, hearing footsteps descend down the stairs closest to you and you pushed your back against the wall, hearing them grow closer.

“East wing right?” Sam asked, and you stared dumbfoundley as they passed.

“Sam? Steve?” you called, making them stop in their tracks to look back at you. Steve’s eyes softened and in a few strides he had picked you up into his arms, hugging you tight against him. For the first time in months, he held you in his arm. And for the first time in months, you cried.

It wasn’t because you were upset, it was because you forgot how much you loved the way he smelled, or how his fingers glided over your skin. You remembered how it felt to have his arm draped around your waist as you talked about life, so you couldn’t help but shed a few tears. Sam stood awkwardly watching the scene unfold in front of him and you sniffled, “What’s going on, Steve?”

“I don’t think that interrogator is who he says he is, all the feeds cut out, and the power-”

“I saw,” you cut him off, untangling yourself from his grip, and smiled, “it’s good to see you Sam.”

“What, I don’t get a hug?”

“Maybe next time, we have to find Bucky.” Steve answered for you, and turned to head back down the hall where they were headed first. Sam patted your shoulder and you both followed behind Steve. The team was back together.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Buck,” you gasped, pushing yourself off the ground as Bucky, in full Winter Soldier mode, strode towards you with a daring look in his eyes. You stood up strong, but you were very out of breathe, and he reached you with his metal arm. You moved around him, pulling him into a deadlock, praying that Steve would show up at some point.  
_

_Bucky flung you over him, and sent you crashing back down onto the helipad, and you cried out. He didn’t finish you off, and still walked over you to the helicopter. You gasped through the pain and looked towards the door as it was pushed open, and there was Steve looking worried and he ran over to you._

_“Are you okay?” he asked and you nodded, the sound of propellers ringing in your ear.  
_

_“Go get him,” you managed._

Steve rested a cold pack to your cheek and you winced, looking into his eyes as he watched your skin slowly turn pink from the cold. Sam was watching Bucky to see if he woke up, and Steve snuck to a local drugstore to get something to treat your bruises. He was too good for you.

Steve glanced down at you, and a smirk appeared on his face, “You’re still as reckless as I remember.”

You scoffed, “I thought you liked that about me?”

“Most of the time.”

You both shared a quiet laugh and Steve removed the ice pack from your face, and he grabbed a cotton ball, “This may hurt,” he warned, prepping it with alcohol.

You winced as he pressed the cotton ball to your cut and you closed your eyes, “Steve?”

“Yeah?” he whispered, and you broke out into a smile.

“I bought that shirt didn’t I?”

Steve stopped what he was doing and you opened you eyes, a smile on your lips as he was confused, “Yeah..?”

“Looked god when you were holding that helicopter.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “Thank you, (Y/N).”

Just as you were going to say something else, Sam called for Steve and he looked down at you, “Guess Buck is awake.”

You suppressed your sigh, having liked where this whole situation was going. Steve was up and you let him pull you to your feet, and with an unsettling feeling in your stomach, you followed him to go talk to your friend, his best pal, Bucky Barnes.


	25. Not Your Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me actually posting :)

Bucky was disoriented, his hair falling into his face as he slowly started to come around. Sam stirred, glancing behind him into the other room that Steve and you were occupying. He called out Steve’s name and watched Bucky with an intense gaze. He could hear you both stir, and soon Steve had walked around the corner followed a few seconds later by you, still looking a bit beat. Well, a lot beat if Sam was going to be honest.

Steve took a deep breathe, nervous, as Bucky’s head lifted and his eyes met his best friends. Those baby blues he knew so well, “Steve,” he greeted, his voice slightly rough.

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked, moving his weight from one foot to another.

“Your mother’s name is Sarah,” he started, taking a short break before chuckling quietly, “you used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

You were convinced, relaxing your demeanor as Steve glanced back at you and Sam, “Can’t read that in a museum.”

“Just like that, we’re suppose to be cool?” Sam asked, slightly irritated with his friend. Bucky had to be restrained under a weight, his metal arm dangling above him as he sat on the floor. Bucky hadn’t seen Sam until he spoken, and he groaned, his head still pounding for some reason.

“What did I do?”

It was a question no one knew how to answer. Steve looked back at you and your bruised skin, and you gazed back at him with a sad expression. From the time you had known Bucky, he would express his concern for going full Winter Soldier mode, and how he would hate himself if he hurt you. You didn’t say anything, but it was almost as if Steve knew your exact thoughts, and ou didn’t say a word.

“Enough.”

Steve walked over to his friend, and Sam hesitated to stop him from releasing the metal weight. He stepped back and you offered him a small smile, understanding his hesitancy. Steve and Bucky needed some time to talk, because you of all people knew that this situation was going to be Hell, and no one could come up with a plan better than Steve. Now that he had Bucky? It was a duo the world wouldn’t be able to ignore.

“I knew this would happen,” Bucky mumbled, just loud enough for his friend to hear, “everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the god damn words.”

“Who was he?” Steve asked, releasing Bucky from his restraint. He lifted his arm, and it made a whirring sound, and you watched as the metal realigned itself. Even from a distance it was mesmerizing.

“I don’t know,” Bucky answered and you closed your eyes. This wasn’t good at all, and Steve sighed.

“People are dead. The bombing. The set up. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than “I don’t know.”

You opened your eyes, and Bucky was searching his mind, his eyebrows scrunched for a moment as he looked down at the ground. You glanced at the light filtering in, and you noticed how the sun was slowly beginning to fall towards the ground. Whatever the plan was going to be, you had to find somewhere to sleep soon.

“He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where..” his words trailed off and you looked back at the scene unfolding in front of you. Sam noticeably tensed up beside you and Steve cleared his throat, “Why would he need to know that?”

Bucky was silent for a few seconds, making Steve and Sam uncomfortable - waiting for his answer. Bucky grumbled and looked back up at his friend, “Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.”

A silence fell over everyone, but soon the conversation ensued. Are they like him? Worse. Can he control them? Enough. Your mind was wondering with possibilities, but as soon as Sam sighed, your mind stopped all the working out possible deadly scenarios and you were back to reality.

“I know a guy.”

You shook your head, “Can I just say something?”

It was the first time you spoke, making your presence known to Bucky and Steve look away from the two guys. Your bruise was evident and Bucky squirmed in his spot knowing how that mark must have gotten on you. His look made your stomach twist, but you continued anyway, “Even if we call in people, we still are going to need our gear,”

“I can get that handled” Steve answered for you and you nodded.

“That won’t happen until the morning though. We need a low profile car and somewhere to sleep for the night.”

Steve knew you were right, and he looked between the three of his friends, all who looked tired and beaten. He had a few calls to make, and he could probably find a car for them all to squeeze into, so he nodded, “I’ll get the car and make a few calls. Sam-”

“I’ll come with.”

You looked back towards Bucky, and Steve walked over to Sam, stopping beside you, and touching your arm gently, “Just relax, and keep an eye on him.”

You nodded, his touch warm on your bruised and aching body, and before you knew it Steve and Sam both disappeared into the dangerous world outside, and you made your way over to Bucky, who was fiddling with his fingers. You knew how he must have felt, he used to confide in you about remembering his targets, and sometimes you swore he would be on the edge of crying - and his silence was deafening. You slowly edged yourself down to the ground, a sharp pain itching it’s way into your body, and you knew you had a fractured or broken rib, but you sat beside him either way, and looked towards him.

“It wasn’t your fault, Buck..”

“Did I do anything else?” he asked quietly, and you weren’t sure how to answer. Even Steve didn’t know about the pain you were starting to feel, so you decided it was best to not say anything.

“No.. But I know it wasn’t you. Please-”

“I told you I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I hurt you,” he cut you off, and finally raised his eyes too look at you. You felt your eyes sting as he continued, “and I meant it. You reminded me how it felt to have someone again and I did that.”

You shook your head, “Bucky.. It’s a bruise, and I’ll be fine.”

You slowly watched as his metal arm raised towards you, and soon his cold fingers were pressed against your slightly purple skin. He couldn’t tell it was warm, but he was surprised you didn’t flinch away. You gave him a reassuring smile, “See? I’m fine. It’s okay.”

Bucky shook his head, and until Steve and Sam returned, you were both sitting in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Quietly the knob twisted and turned, somebody fiddling with it from outside. It was so cautious that if anybody was inside they probably wouldn’t had noticed. The lock finally slid open, and slowly the door was pushed open into the cold wooden cabin that was just filled with darkness. The only source of light came from a flashlight that was pointed at the ground. Footsteps echoes against the hardwood floor, and soon a figure disappeared around the corner and into the hall - possibly checking to see if anyone was in the residence.

Shivering, the remaining three waited for the cue to come in, and as soon as their fearless leader Steve turned a lamp on, the shoved their way into the cabin.

“It was cold as shit, Steve, did you have to take so long clearing the cabin?” Bucky questioned his friend.

“Figured you’d be used to it by now,” you shot back at him, earning a glare from your new friend.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, and you only grinned.

“No you don’t.”

Sam on the other hand wasn’t too happy either, heading straight for the fireplace, “Thank God these people have wood ready.”

While he began setting logs into place and starter along with it, Steve made his way over to you, and nodded towards the kitchen, “Can we talk?”

His question threw you off, but nevertheless you nodded and followed him into the dimly lit kitchen, the only light filtered in from the main room. You crossed your arms as he leaned against the counter, avoiding your eye contact.

“You don’t have to fight you know.”

You gaped at him a bit, and finally he met your eyes. You didn’t know what he meant, but he suddenly stood and was right in front of you.

“This fight, you’re not apart of it. You can leave, right now, and never look back,” he trailed off and a sad smile fell on his face, “they’d never find you.”

You shook your head, glancing back out at Bucky and Sam - who were sitting opposite one another, and not saying a word. You let out a sigh, “They have to see he’s innocent,” you started, meeting Steve’s eyes again, “I don’t know what’s split the team, but I’m with you Steve. I always have been.. I always will be.”

Steve’s face softened and he wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. Your head rested against his chest, a feeling you missed for so long, and your arms went around his waist. You didn’t know what tomorrow held, you didn’t know how much this would all blow up in your face - but none of it mattered at the moment. The moment was ruined when Sam and Bucky started arguing, and Steve sighed against you.

“Guess we have to go babysit them.”

“I mean there’s worse ways I could spend my time,” you joked and Steve chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to your head and releasing you.

Neither of you knew what tomorrow was going to throw at you, but the next few hours was filled with laughter and happiness. Little did anyone know that would be last time they’d all be together in a calm setting for a long time.


End file.
